Will We Ever Get A Break?
by likestarlight
Summary: After graduating, marriage, and having children, the Sibuna gang is happy to get a break. But will they? With a masked man, 4 powerful enimies, and kiddnapping, Sibuna will never get a break. Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jara. It also has their children. Changed Rating to T, for torture and language. Pen name used to be DMonsterz.
1. Chapter 1

**Ack. Trying to do this writing thing again. I've always wanted to do one in the future. I will try to update at least once a day. Probably I will do more some days, if I know I am not going to be able to update the next day. Oh well, I hope you peoples like it. **

**10 YEARS SINCE ANUBIS. NO ONE IS IN COLLEGE ANYMORE, BUT! THEY DO HAVE CHILDREN**

Fabian POV:

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up!" a seven year old yelled in my ear.

There was another right by my wife, also. I was guessing that the other one was attacking my 9 year old son. He came in here, followed by Hannah. "Dad, Mom. Tell them to stop!" Ryan said

"Hannah, Olivia, and Dylan. Please stop waking Ryan up before he wants to get up" Nina said

"Okay! Auntie Amber is making pancakes!" Hannah said

"Go eat! Ryan, you can go back to bed" Nina told them. The triplets ran out, and Ryan stomped out, back to his room. Nina turned to look at me. "Our crazy children" she said

"I know" I said, and kissed her cheek. I sat there thinking.

This is our life, right now.

After Nina and I graduated, I proposed to her. Obviously, she said yes. We got married, and bought Anubis house. Victor had died, and the boarding school shut down. Amber and Alfie got married. As did Patricia and Eddie, and Jerome and Mara. We have not talked to Mick since graduation. He moved fully to Australia. I'm guessing he is doing well. Here is more information on our families and houses.

For the house, we expanded the attic. We added one room downstairs, and we turned Victor's office into a bedroom. We also made the attic into two rooms, and the cellar is also a bedroom. We are going to give it to Olivia and Hannah when they get older, so Dylan can have his own room.

Jerome and Mara did not move into Anubis house with us. They already bought a house. They had 2 daughters. Their names are Christina, who is 8, and Isabella, who is 5. Christina is looks like Jerome, and has Mara's personality. Isabella is reversed. She looks like Mara, but has Jerome's personality. She is a total daddy's girl.

Patricia and Eddie are with us. Their bedroom is Patricia's old room, and their son has half of the attic. Their sons name is Adam, and he is a mini Eddie, just with Patricia's hair color. He is 4 years old.

Alfie and Amber also live in Anubis house. Alfie and Amber share Amber's old room and their oldest shares the attic with Adam. Their oldest is named Alyssa. She is 8, and she looks like Alfie. Just with Amber's eyes, and Amber's personality. Their next is Austin and Aimee. They are twins, and they are both 5. Austin has Amber's skin, blonde hair, Alfie's eye color, face, and his personality. Aimee is a mini Amber, just with brown hair. Austin and Aimee share Victor's office as their bedroom.

Nina and I have the most children. Our bedroom is my old room. Ryan is the oldest.. He has Nina's hair, Nina's eye color, and personality. He also somehow got some of Patricia's personality, because he is almost always with her and she used to always babysit. He has my nose and mouth. His room is Jerome and Alfie's old one. The triplets are next. Dylan looks like me. He has my personality, hair color, nose, everything. Olivia is next. She looks the most like Nina. She may even be the next Chosen One. Hannah is the youngest. She has Nina's hair and eye color, and she has my mouth and nose. She acts like Nina, but she also has little moments that she acts like me. Amber is her favorite aunt. Hannah loves fashion. The triplets share the new bedroom.

I heard a shattering noise next door. I looked in and saw Ryan fell over a glass. I walked out and went into the kitchen. I looked out the window and could not believe what I saw.

**Ooo,what was it? I am going to try to post more tonight, if my grandmother doesn't bite my head off first for being on the computer. Or I will tomorrow morning, after tennis. Unless I can get on earlier. Hoped you guys liked it! BOOMBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

If you are reading this, thanks. I was going to put this ALL in Fabians POV, but I changed it. BOOMBA!

Fabians POV continued  
I looked outside and saw Rufus. He saw me looking and started walking backward. Then, 3 people jumped out. He started walking towards the house again, and 3 other people were following him. Once they got closer, I saw Joy, Vera, and someone I didn't recognize. Then, they started running.  
"Nina, Amber! GET EVERYONE IN THE CELLAR!" I yelled  
They looked at me confused and got everyone down in the cellar. I turned around and saw Ryan.

Ryan POV  
I didn't go into the cellar. I wanted to help. I never back down from anything.  
"Ryan, go into the cellar" Dad demanded  
"No. I want to help" I said  
"You don't know what these people can do!" Dad said, trying to scare me  
"No. I am going to help" and with that, I turned around and got my coat. I heard dad sigh. He knows that when I have my mind set on something, no one can change it. I got it, and put it on. Dad had a gun? Wow, I didn't know he had one. We walked outside. I only recognized Joy, because of some pictures I accidently came across 2 years ago. Who were these other hooligans?  
"Fabian" The leader, as it appears, said  
"Rufus" dad said back. The man I assumed was Rufus looked at me. He turned to my father and said "Who's this?"  
"No one you need to know" he said. I had a smirk on my face. This is amusing.  
"Oh, I may change that soon. Where is the cup and elixir?" Evil guy said. The what and the what?  
"Like I'm going to tell you. Only Nina knows where. My son doesn't even know" dad said back, then realized what he said.  
"Oh, he's your son?" Mr. Evil said  
"Yes. And I'm not scared of you" I said. I knew that dad was glaring at me, for talking, but I didn't care  
"Just like Patricia. Are you sure that your mom isn't her?" Rufus said  
"Yes. Does he look like Patricia?" Dad said  
"He doesn't even look like you. Are we going to get immortality?" Evil said  
"Wait, FABIAN HAD A SON WITH NINA?" The person named Joy said.  
"Duh, didn't we just explain that?" I said sarcastically  
Joy just looked like she was going to explode. "Joy, calm down" the lady said who was next to her  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN VERA! MY FUTURE HUSBAND HAD A SON WITH THAT AMERICAN!" Joy said.  
The lady Vera sighed, then started to lead her away.  
"TELL NINA THAT THIS ISNT THE LAST OF ME!" Joy screamed over her shoulder  
The only people were Rufus and this brunette.  
"Oh, and before I forget, this is my new worker. Her name is Talia Campbell" Rufus said  
She went up to dad. "Joy wasn't wrong. You are cute"  
I fake gagged. She was flirting with my dad. How is that not gross?  
"We will be back, Fabian. Don't think this is the last of us" Rufus said, backing

up. Talia followed, and then they disappeared. We went back inside.

Nina POV:  
"WHERES RYAN?" I screamed  
"Maybe he's with Fabian? He would want to help. You know him" Amber said, trying to calm me down. The triplets and Amber's twins were in the corner, talking together. Amber's oldest, Alyssa, was playing with her phone. Patricia's son was just sitting there, playing with his thumbs. We were in the secret study. The children were blown away.  
The door opened. "You can come up now!" Ryan's voice said. I took a breath of relief. Fabian was behind him. I went up to him. "How did it go? What happened?" Amber was bombarding Ryan with questions.  
"Let's go upstairs and we can talk" Fabian said. We went upstairs and sat in the common room. Ryan had gone into his room to change. Fabian was don't talking and I went to check to see if Ryan was okay. I screamed. The glass on the window was broken, and there was a note on his bed.

Told you wouldn't be seeing the last of us.

Update tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hope you guys like it!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the children's names and stuff, and the character Talia Campbell. Oh, and the plot.**

Nina POV continued

I screamed, and everyone came running in.

"Nina, are you-" Fabian started, but then he noticed the window, and immediately his face fell.

"Nina, he will be okay" Eddie said, trying to comfort me. Everyone had a few tears falling down their faces. Mine was the worst.

"What if he's not?" I sobbed

"Mommy, what happened?" Olivia asked

"Ryan isn't going to be home for a long time" I told the triplets. I was starting to calm down.

"Ambs, let's go make the kids Hot Chocolate" Alfie said, and turned Amber around and into the kitchen. Everyone followed except Fabian and I.

I turned to him. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. We will find him, though" Fabian said, pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like that until Hannah came in. "Aunt Amber made Hot Chocolate. Do you want any?"She asked.

I laughed. "Yes, we will be right there" I said

Fabian picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, and I followed them in.

Ryan POV

I was taking my coat off in my room, when all the sudden the window was shattered. A masked person jumped in and knocked me unconscious. Then, everything went black.

I woke up in a shed. There were all the people I met earlier. Joy, Rufus, Vera, and Talia. There was also a masked man. Talia seemed to really like him.

"Fabians son, huh? I bet he would do anything to get him back" the masked person said

"Yeah. Rutter, where is the cup and elixir?" Rufus demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered

"Don't play dumb. You're parents know. What is your name?" Joy said

"Im not telling you!" I screamed

"We will find out soon enough. We have other plans" Talia said

"Other plans?" I asked

"Yes, because just getting you wouldn't be enough. We will kidnap someone else also" Talia told me.

They went out. Mom, dad, and all my aunts and uncles will come get me. Right?

Nina POV:

I went into my bedroom to change into different clothes. It was a little hard, because I am 2 months pregnant. I haven't told Fabian yet. I don't know what he will say. We already have 4 children. The door opened, and I thought it was Fabian. I turned around, and I was way off.

**Who was it? What are the other plans? Is Nina going to go somewhere for a while? Why are the kiddnappers so mean? I don't even know. Sorry for short chapter, I will post the next chapter soon! Like, 30 minutes? 20 minutes? Somewhere around there. BEFORE I FORGET: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVORTING, AND SUSCRIBING. LOVE YOU GUYS (like family!)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hay guys!**

**~Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, subscribing!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and basically the OC's. But not Fabina's children's names, they belong to my best friends'!**

continuedNina's POV

The door opened, and boy was I wrong. It was a face I never wanted to see again. It was Joy Mercer. The girl that tried to break Fabian and I up. She just smiled, and then pulled out a pen. A dart came out from it, and then all I could see was blackness.

I woke up, and looked around. It was the same shed that he hid Patricia in years ago. I looked around and saw another pair of eyes looking at me. The figure reached up and pulled something. A light turned on. It was Ryan. I ran over to him and hugged him. When I pulled back, I looked at him.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked him

"Yea, mom. They just want to know things" he told me

I knew this day would come."What did they want to know" I asked nervously

"About a cup? And an elixir? I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. Dad said that you knew. What are they talking about?" Ryan asked

"You will find out soon enough. I don't even know where your father put them. Just that they are somewhere in the house"

"Okay. Mom, I have a question"

"Yea, Ryan?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

I looked down at the ground. "How did you know? Fabian doesn't even know"

"Mom, you eat a ton. Also, I hear you get up in the middle of the night to eat. My room is kind of right across from it" he explained

"Oh. Well, so is Aunt Patricia. Don't tell her I told you" I said, then laughed

"Okay" and he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, also, I thought _'How are Fabian and the others doing?'_

Olivia's POV:

I was drinking Hot Chocolate and eating cookies with my cousins, brother, sister, and dad. I needed Mommy to come help me with my homework, so I went into her and daddy's room. I saw that the lock was broken. I called daddy, and he and Hannah came running in.

"Yeah, Livi?" he asked

"Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked him

"She said she was changing. Maybe she's in the bathroom?" he said

Hannah and I went to the bathroom. There was nobody in there. We checked the one upstairs, also, and only Alyssa was in there. We even checked the attic and cellar. Nope. When we went back downstairs, daddy was crying. So were Aunt Amber, Aunt Patricia, and Uncle Eddie and Uncle Alfie.

"Daddy what happened?" Hannah asked

"Mommy got taked. So did Ryan" Dylan told us. Hannah and I shed a few tears, also. What will we do without Mommy?

All of the sudden the door opened and there was a face I didn't recognize. Daddy did, and so did all my aunts and uncles. They stood up and all said the same name.

"Joy Mercer"

**What is Joy going to do? I felt so bad that the other chapter was SO small, I wrote another chapter. Hope you guys liked. And I wanted to do Olivia's POV, since I have a friend named Olivia, and she is AWESOME! I also have a friend named Hannah, Dylan, and Ryan. I hope they don't mind I used their names! Haha! BOOMBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~THANKS FOR REVIEWING, FAVORTING, SUSCRIBING, ETC.**

**~ DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, (not including the thing with the chip. From iCarly and Dan Schnieder) THEIR CHILDREN, AND THE CHARACTER TALIA**

Fabian POV

We found out that Nina was taken when Amber got a text.  
_Seems like your missing 2 someone's. Give us the elixir and cup, and we will free them. __  
__-J,T,MM,R,&V__  
_After we read it, we all start break down and cry. Even Dylan started crying when we told him.  
Hannah and Olivia came running in. Dylan told them and they also started crying. Just then, the door opened and there was a face that nobody ever wanted to see ever again. All the adults stood up and said her name in unison.  
"Joy Mercer"  
She smiled. "Long time no see"  
"WE KNOW YOU HAVE NINA!" Amber screamed.  
"AND HER SON!" Patricia added  
"Great solving, Sibuna!" Joy said sarcastically. All the children looked at us strangely.  
"Just tell us where Nina is!" I demanded  
"Not so fast" Joy said, and pulled me into Ryan's room.  
"Kiss me" Joy said  
"No!" I replied forcefully  
"Yes!"  
"WHY SHOULD I KISS YOU WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED NINA AND RYAN?" I screamed  
"Oh, his name is Ryan? Rufus will be very pleased. Now, kiss me" Joy demanded  
Dylan, Olivia, and Hannah came running in. "Daddy, don't kiss her! She's not mommy!" they said  
"They're yours also? NINA STOLD EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Joy screamed.  
They backed out and Dylan ran back to probably Eddie. And the girls ran to probably Amber and Patricia.  
"Are you going to kiss me?" Joy asked  
"No" I replied  
"What about Nina and Ryan? I can do anything to them" she threatened  
I took a deep breath and leaned in. 'I'm sorry Nina' before her lips touched mine. I had my eyes open the entire time.  
She pulled away and just smirked, then left. I sighed when all of the sudden my phone started beeping. I looked at it and it said  
'GPS SHORTENED. RYAN MAY BE IN DANGER' and it had the directions to where it was.  
I got so happy. Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie came running in after I screamed YES!  
"Did you just get a text saying where Nina and Ryan are?" Amber sort of screamed  
"Yes!"  
"I'll stay and watch the children" Alfie said  
"Thanks! Come on guys, let's go!" I said, running out the door and into my car.

Ryan's POV:  
20 minutes ago, mom shocked the back of my neck. She remembered that her and dad put GPS chips there. She had one, also, but it might have hurt my little brother. She said that its hooked up to her phone, dad's phone, and aunt Amber's phone. It tells you where the person is if it gets shortened out or something like that. Unfortunately, Rufus had been watching through the window. So, he moved us into what looked like a barn.  
"This is another place of his. They will find us" mom said  
Then, the Evil Group came in.  
"Hello Nina and Ryan" Joy said smugly  
Mom and I's mouth fell open. How do they know my name?  
"Good job, Joy. How did you find it out?" Rufus asked  
"When Fabian kissed me"  
Mom didn't do so much as flinch. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Why would he do that?" Mom said  
"Because he loves me" Joy said in a 'duh' tone of voice  
"THEN WHY ARE WE ABOUT TO HAVE A FIFTH CHILD TOGETHER?" mom screamed, then realized what she just said  
"You're pregnant? Joy screeched  
"And you have other children?" Rufus asked  
"Didn't she just go over this?" I said  
"Shut up, child" Vera said  
"What are the names of your other children?" Rufus asked  
"I'm not telling you!"  
"Okay, does anyone know?" Rufus asked, turning around to his group  
"No, but I know they are triplets" Joy said  
"Excellent" and with that, he turned and him and the rest of the group followed.  
Everyone but Joy.

**~HOPE YOU LIKED! NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here****'s the long chapter! Disclaimer: I only own their children, and Talia, and the plot. **

Nina POV

Joy stood in front of me.  
"Fabian loves me, not you" Joy told me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Then why did why did we get married? And have 4, almost 5, children together?" I asked her  
"Oh, shut up! He's just trying to make me jealous. You were just the fill-in. FABIAN LOVES ME!" Joy screamed  
"Oh, okay. When you made him kiss you, what did he do?" I asked her  
"He resisted, but after that, he was the first to lean in. Those devils of yours tried to make him stop. I was the first to pull away!" Joy answered  
"Let me guess. You used Mom and I's life and health against him?" Ryan said. I honestly forgot he was here.  
"Maybe" Joy said, then left  
"Was she always this crazy?" Ryan asked me  
"Yea, pretty much" I told him. She was trying to, as Amber puts it, break 'Fabina' up"  
"Fabina?" he questioned  
"Your father's name and my name put together apparently make up Fabina" I explained  
He looked confused for a minute, then started laughing. "Oh, Fabian and Nina. I get it. Then what is Aunt Amber's and Uncle Alfie's?  
"Amfie, or Alber" I said  
"Aunt Patricia and Uncle Eddie's?"  
"Peddie" I said, then laughed  
"Why does Joy hate you?" Ryan asked  
"Apparently, I took Fabian away from her. Or, when I first got into boarding school, I ran into her, Patricia, and Fabian"  
He laughed. "Well, she deserves it"  
Then I started laughing. "Or maybe because I'm the chosen one, and they thought she was first!" then I realized what I said.  
"Chosen One? Cup? Elixir? Mom, what happened in boarding school?"Ryan asked  
I took a deep breath. "It's a long story"  
He shrugged. "I have time"  
I sighed, then started with the story. When I was finished, he was blown away. "Wow" was all he said  
"Oh, and Olivia might be the next chosen one, and Adam could be the osirian" I said  
He was quiet for a minute, then put his hand over his eye and said "Sibuna" and we both fell over laughing

Patricia's POV  
Fabian, Eddie, Amber, and I were all at the shed. It wasn't easy, having to run, being pregnant. Eddie and Nina were the only people that knew, and only Eddie and I knew about Nina's pregnancy, also. I started looking around.  
"She's not here" Fabian said  
"Neither is Ryan" I said. Out of all my nieces and nephews, he was my favorite. He even acts like me!  
Fabian sat down and let a few tears fall. He doesn't let the triplets ANYWHERE without an adult.  
"Fabian, we won't get anywhere staying here. They probably moved them. Let's look in that barn, also" Eddie said to him.  
"I was hoping you we all coming!" A voice said. We turned around and saw Joy and that Talia girl standing in the door. They shut us in, and we were trapped.  
Then, Joy came in and closed the door. She took Fabian into a room that was closed off, and shut the door.  
Great.

Ryan POV  
Mom and I woke up to Rufus throwing a person on top of us. It was Aimee, Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie's daughter. She looked scared, and sat next to me.  
"Nina, Ryan. I don't think your rescue crew is coming anytime soon" Rufus said  
"What do you mean?" mom asked quietly  
He whipped out his phone and showed us a picture. It was all the 'Sibuna' members, except Uncle Alfie, trapped in the shed we used to be in. Aimee and mom looked shocked. I just sat there, not reacting. I knew what was going to happen from my mom's story. Uncle Alfie was going to save the day for them, and they would come save the day for us.  
"Joy is torturing them" Rufus said. I snorted  
"More like torturing dad" I mumbled. Only mom and Aimee could here, and mom gave me a small smile.  
Rufus left. Aimee just looked around, and mom was smiling.  
"Aimee, do you have your phone?" I asked her  
She scoffed, and said "No, they took it from me. Don't they know that Im trying to talk to Kayla about her boyfriend?"  
Mom laughed. "Just like Amber"  
From what I heard, she is correct.

Fabian POV:  
Joy took me into the closed off room.  
"Kiss me, or your wife, son, niece, and new baby gets it" she threatened.  
I was confused. "New baby?"  
"Oh, Nina didn't tell you? She's pregnant!"  
I was shocked, but in a good way. Too bad this wasn't coming from Nina.  
"No, but that sounds amazing" I replied  
"Fabian, we could have had all this. Like I said before, kiss me" she said. Then I remembered she said niece.  
"What do you mean niece?  
"Oh, they have Aimee too!" Joy said  
I just stood there. I know Amber will be devastated.  
"Kiss me!" Joy demanded, then leaned in.  
I took a deep breath, and kissed her for 5 seconds, then pulled away.  
"Happy?" I asked her  
"Very" she said, then left  
I walked over to Amber.  
"They got Aimee" I told her

Third Person POV

"Okay, we need to split them up and move them" Rufus said

"Let's put Fabian and Amber with Nina" Vera suggested

"No, put Fabian and Amber in the other place without Nina!" Joy said

"Then what about Eddie and Patricia? Eddie has to protect Nina" Talia said

"Patricia and Amber should be with Nina" The masked man said

"I am the leader, I will decide" Rufus yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"We will put everyone in a car, and they will mean something. Like, if you were going into the forest, then you go into a green car. Something like that!"

he said.

"Joy, you will drive Fabian. Talia, drive Eddie. Vera, drive Patricia, and I will drive Amber. Joy, in red car, Talia, in silver, Vera in white, and I will be in black"

They all nodded and split up

Back to Fabian's POV:

"WHAT?" Amber screamed, then started crying. Patricia and Eddie looked shocked. This could not get ANY worse. Then the door opened to reveal Talia.  
"Come on, we are moving you. We are putting 2 of you with Nina, Ryan, and Aimee, and the other 2 by themselves. Fabian, get into the red car. Eddie, get in the silver, Patricia in white, and Amber in black" and we all went into our cars. My driver was Joy. Of course. She blindfolded me, and then started driving. In about 20 minutes, we stopped. Joy shoved me inside and took off the blindfold.

Nina POV:  
Ryan and I were trying to calm Aimee down, when the door opened. 1 blindfolded person stepped inside, and I knew immediately who they were.

**Here's a sneak peek.**

_"I knew you wouldn't give up on us!"_

_"I'm sorry he's not with you! Let's make the best out of it!" _

_"Okay, I believe you"_

**And, if you really want to know, the WHITE car goes into the WHITE building, which is not the barn.**

**I'm sorry for such short sneak peek, but I got a huge chapter up. And I didn't want to spoil it~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ It's not as long as the other one, but it was 575 words before I started writing the intro and closing.**

**~Lots of cliff-hangers at the end of each POV.**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the character Talia, the plot, and their children.**

**~Thanks for reviewing, favor ting, and subscribing!**

Alfie POV:

"No, Dylan! Don't eat that!" I screamed at Dylan. He immediately put the Clearasil down.

Then I remembered Aimee. I went to check on her.

A note took her place.

_"We have them"_

And then I screamed.

Patricia POV:

After my driver, Vera, blindfolded me, she walked me into a building.

I looked around and didn't see anybody. There was a chair, 2 blankets, a couch, and a table. Oh, and there was also a lamp. I turned it on and laid on the couch. There was also a small window. I looked out and backed away.

The door opened to reveal...

Amber POV:

My driver blindfolded me. Rufus drove for about 20 minutes, then stopped. He led me out of the car, and into what seemed like a building. I don't think it's the barn. Rufus un-blindfolded me and shoved me in a room. I looked around and saw someone staring at me.

Eddie POV: 

Talia came into the car. We drove for 10 minutes, then stopped. She blindfolded me, and started driving again. She opened the door

"Get out" she demanded, and I got out. I still couldn't see. She pushed me inside, and un-blindfolded me.

The first thing I saw was...

Nina POV:

The door opened to reveal Eddie. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" I asked him

"They spilt us up. I heard another car pull up. Is that person in here? There's going to be another person" Eddie told me. The door opened.

Alfie POV

I called Jerome and Mara and told them what happened. I knew I couldn't take care of 6 children alone, so I asked if they could come help. They will be here any minute.

The doorbell rang, and I told the kids to wait here. I opened it, and there stood Jerome, Mara, Christina, and Isabella. I ushered them inside, and we all went into the cellar, where I was hiding everybody.

"Kids, this is Jerome, Mara, Christina, and Isabella" I said, pointing to each one as I said their name. "I've known Jerome and Mara since high school, and Christina and Isabella are their children. You can trust them"

"Okay" they all said, and went back to whatever they were doing. Alyssa came over to Christina, and they went off talking. Isabella went over to the triplets and they started playing together. Jerome ran off to get some more supplies, and Mara was playing with Austin. Everyone looked pretty happy.

Patricia POV:

The door opened and Amber got thrown onto me. I helped her up and hugged her.

"Patricia!" she said

''Hi Amber!" I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I was hoping that it was Eddie. At least I have somebody to talk to. Amber noticed and she sat us down on the couch and started stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry that Eddie's not with you. Let's make the best out of it!" she said

"Okay" and I fell asleep soon after that because Amber started talking about her fashion business.

Nina POV:

Eddie and I were still hugging until Joy said "Guess you don't want Fabian anymore"

We pulled apart. "What do you mean? I love him!" I told her

She just turned and grabbed something. She showed us it was a hand, and she was holding it. She pulled it right and I finally saw who it was.

"Fabian!"

**Okay, so in case you didn't catch all that: Fabian and Eddie are with Nina, Ryan, and Aimee. Patricia and Amber are by themselves in an apartment building. Jerome and Mara are coming to help out Alfie take care of the 6 children. They have a bathroom down in the cellar now, a fridge, and a stove top. They are hiding just in case Rufus and the others try to come back. Thanks for reading! Love you all like family! BOOMBA!**


	8. REAL CH 8!

**~Thanks for reviews, favorites, and subscribing. It means A LOT. **

**~Disclaimer: I only own their children, plot, Talia Campbell, and my obsession to Nutella. I used that for an idea in this chapter.**

_Fabian POV_

After Joy led me out of a car, we walked. She pushed me into a wall, and I heard a door open.

"Guess you don't want Fabian anymore" Joy said

I couldn't hear the answer. Joy grabbed my hand and pulled me left. I knew I was facing backward by the way her hand was.

"Fabian" I heard someone say

"Yea. Who's there?" I replied

Joy just shoved me inside and I heard the door close. The blindfold came off, and I saw….

_Nina POV:_

We took the blindfold off Fabian and he just laid there for a minute. He got up, and looked around. When his eyes got to me, they widened. "Nina!" he yelled, and hugged me. He moved on to hug Ryan and Aimee. Then, Fabian turned to me.

"Joy told me that you are pregnant. Are you?" he asked me

I looked down. "Yes, are you mad? I know 5 children is a lot"

"Mad? No. Just surprised" he told me

I looked up. "Really? It's going to be a boy, and he's due in 7 months!"

He smiled. "Now for the bad news" I said

I turned to Eddie. "Eddie, could you take the children out? There's a bathroom and closet over there" I asked him

He nodded. He got Aimee and Ryan, and put them in the closet. It was like a small room. It was really comfy in there, also. Eddie went into the bathroom. He must have known I wanted privacy with Fabian.

I turned to Fabian. "I told Ryan about Sibuna"

His face fell. "What?"

I gulped. I knew this would happen. Sadly, this would be our first fight in 10 years.

"Yes, I told him. He was really suspicious"

Fabian turned to me. "Nina, do you know what you did? You could have put him in even more danger!" he said, his voice almost yelling.

"I know what I did. He is almost 10 years old. I think he can handle it!" I almost yelled back

He started pacing the room. I could tell he was trying to keep his temper under control. I really didn't want this to ruin anything.

"What if he doesn't? What if he gives away all of our secrets?" Fabian asked me

"He won't. He already swore on his TV that he wouldn't. And he loves TV. I didn't tell him where they were!" I said

He looked at me and sighed. "Okay" and he came and hugged me.

I was surprised. I didn't think he would give up this easily. I hugged back, though.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" I whispered back

_Jerome POV_

I was at the store when a brunette-haired girl came up to me.

"Um, hi? Can I help you?" I said to her

"In fact, yes you can. Where is the elixir and cup?" she asked.

I dropped everything and ran. I ran to the car, and drove back to Anubis. I ran inside and down the cellar.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" Mara asked

"A brunette girl came up to me and asked for the elixir and cup" I told them

"Oh. They won't find us" Alfie said

For once in his life, I actually thought he was right.

_Amber POV:_

Patricia fell asleep after I was telling her that Victoria Beckham wants one of the dresses I made. That was so exciting! After she fell asleep, I went and looked at the place. In the bathroom, there was a toilet, sink, and bath. I turned the knob for the shower and water actually came out! I turned it off. There was also a small kitchen. I opened the cabinet and there was food. Nutella, white bread, a toaster, and lots of canned stuff. I opened another one, and there was lots of water.

There was also one electrical socket. Wow, for kidnappers, they treat us very well.

_Fabian POV:_

Nina was on my lap, and I had my arm around Ryan. Eddie and Aimee were sitting together, playing a finger game. Then, Joy came in and smiled at me.

**:O Fabina FOUGHT? NO! That was hard to write, knowing how much I LOVE Fabina. I had writers' block for pretty much the whole chapter, so it was a little hard to write. Sorry if it was bad. I tried =] BOOMBA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Hay guys!**

**~Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favor ting.**

**~Disclaimer: I only own my OC'S, the plot, and my obsession to black nail polish =]**

Fabian POV:

Joy came in. She came over to Nina, Ryan, and I, and pushed Nina off my lap. She sat there herself.

"Joy, what do you think you're doing?" I asked her

"Being coupley. After all, you do love me" she said. Nina just rolled her eyes.

"When would he have said that?" Ryan asked, trying to help. I'm guessing Nina told him about her, also.

Joy just looked at him, I think. I couldn't tell, because she was basically sitting on my stomach. Then she answered "When he kissed me for the second time"

Nina just laughed. "After you made him" she muttered.

Joy got up and slapped Nina, then left.

Patricia POV:

I was taking a shower, when Amber screamed. I quickly jumped out and wrapped a towel around me, and I walked out.

"What, Amber?" I asked

"They are back" she said

I looked out the window. I saw them carrying a figure inside. Who is it?

Alfie POV:

Jerome and I both went to the store in Paris. We drove for a LONG time. We quickly got eveything and ran to the car. We got Nutella, bread, soup, water, and a bunch of other things. We got stopped by guess who!

"Rufus, what do you want?" Jerome asked him

"You know what I want" he replied. Jerome just sped away.

Then we got stopped by a police officer for going 70 miles per hour. Jerome isn't the greatest driver. When we got home, everyone was sleeping but Mara. She had Olivia in her lap.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted

"Hi, Mara" Jerome and I said.

"We got stopped by both Rufus and a real police officer" I told her. She just sighed.

"Okay. Anyway, it's time for bed" and with that, we all laid down and fell asleep. Mara just stayed there with Olivia.

Rufus' POV: **(Ha-ha, got you there!)**

After I stopped Jerome, I met up with the crew.

"We need to split up Fabian and Nina. We will take one of them and move them" I told them

"Or, we could keep them wondering" Vera suggested.

"Hmm, okay. Joy, you drive Nina, and Talia, drive Fabian" I said

"Why can't I do Fabian?' Joy whined

"Because I said so. I will text you where you bring them" I told them, then we all split up.

Nina POV:

Rufus came in. "Fabian, and Nina. Come here" he said. We did.

"Fabian get in the silver car. Nina, get in the black. We are splitting you up. One of you will go with Amber and Patricia, the other stays here, but you will drive around. Now get in" he demanded.

I hugged Fabian, and got into the car. I saw my driver was Joy. Great. She blindfolded me and we started moving.

Fabian POV

My driver was Talia. She blindfolded me and we drove around for about 20 minutes. I couldn't tell if we were going around in circles, or driving anywhere. She got my out of the car, and opened the door. When my blindfold came off, I saw...

Nina POV:

When my blindfold came off, I saw...

Amber POV:

Rufus came in, with the figure. The person was...

**Ooo, cliff hangers! NOTICE: IF I DO NOT UPDATE UNTIL LATE TUESDAY, I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I AM GOING ON VACTATION TOMORROW, BUT I WILL AT LEAST GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, TONIGHT OR IN THE MORNING! Thanks for understanding! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got up at 6:22 AM to type this up for you. I am SO tired. I am going to vacation around 9 AM, and I want to make sure that I have enough time to type. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favorite-ing this story. It means a lot =] Oh, and I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. IF I DID, BRAND KAVANAGH AND I WOULD BE BEST FRIENDS =]**

Ryan POV:  
Uncle Eddie, Aimee, and I were all waiting to see if either Mom or Dad were going to stay here. The door opened, and Vera threw someone in. It was... dad. Wow, I never saw that one coming. We took off the blindfold, and he looked around.  
"Guess I'm staying here then" dad said. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a LONG time.

Patricia POV:  
I went and turned off the shower, and quickly put my clothes on. I got outside in time to see Rufus throw someone in here. I couldn't see who it was, though, because Amber blocked that person.  
"NINA!" she screams. Nina gets up and hugs Amber. Then, she came over to me, and hugged me  
"How's little Dana?" she whispered, referring to my baby girl  
"Good, how your boy?" I whispered back. She nodded, and then looked to Amber. She meant we should tell her.  
"Amber, Patricia and I have something to tell you" Nina said  
Amber and I sat on the couch, and Nina sat in the chair.  
"Nina and I are pregnant" I told Amber slowly. Amber squealed.  
"Really? What genders?" Amber asked us  
"Mines going to be a boy. Fabian found out just yesterday" Nina said  
"Mine is going to be a girl. Eddie has known for the past 5 months, and we are going to name her Dana Lynn Miller" I told her  
"Dana Lynn Miller? How cute! Nina, what do you want to name your child?" Amber asked her  
"I was thinking Tyler, maybe Mason?" she said. "I have to talk to Fabian about it still"  
Amber nodded. Then her eyes widened.  
"Nina, how's Aimee? Amber asked  
"She's okay. Her and Eddie got closer, I think" Nina told her. Amber sighed from relief. Then I realized something.  
"How do you think Alfie is doing with 6 children?" I asked them. They shrugged.  
Knowing him, he will mess up BIG TIME.

Alfie POV:

I was doing pretty well. So were Jerome and Mara. Mara seemed to really like Hannah and Olivia. Jerome took a liking in Dylan. Christina and Alyssa seemed to be close friends, and so were Austin, Adam, and Isabella. Jerome and I were making Nutella and toast for breakfast **(HAVE THAT EVERY MORNING!). **Everyone seemed to love that.

"Jerome, don't put that in the toaster!" I said, as he almost put the knife into the toaster to get the bread out **(A/N I DID THAT TOO)**

"Geez, sorry" he said, putting it down. He somehow got the bread out. We put the Nutella on it and we all ate.

Eddie POV:

I was looking at Ryan. I've just realized that I never really talked to him. He looked like Nina. Like, almost exactly, just with darker hair. He had Nina's personality, also. He reminded me of Patricia. Maybe it wore off from her always babysitting him, and he always sticks around her. Hmm…..

"Aimee?" Ryan said, breaking the silence

"Yea?" Aimee replied, looking at him.

"Does it bother you that you're the only girl here?" he asked her. I started cracking up. Fabian was asleep, so he couldn't hear anything.

"No, why?" she said, confused

"Just asking", and then he leaned back.

Soon, Aimee leaned into me. I let her snuggle into my side because I think she was crying. Maybe she misses Amber and Alfie? I pulled her into a hug and I was stroking her hair. She was crying! Don't judge! She fell asleep soon. Ryan was looking at me, and I was staring right back at him. Finally, he spoke.

"Got a little soft spot for her, huh?" he said. Yup, definitely Patricia. That made me miss her even more.

"Like you don't for your dad" I shot back. He had Fabian's arm around him. He just rolled his eyes, then looked at me again.

"You miss Aunt Patricia, don't you?" he asked me. I was blown away. It was like he read my mind. Does being the descendents of special people give you… special powers?

"EDDIE! EDDISON!" Ryan was whisper-screaming, trying to get my attention

"Yea, what?" I said

"Do you miss Aunt Patricia?" he asked again

"Yes, a lot" I told him

And right after I said that, someone came through that door.

Amber POV:

I made Nutella toast for the girls and I. Apparently, leaving a plastic bag against the toaster makes it burn, so I just ruined the bread bag**. (A/N I DID THAT TOO, 2 TIMES, LIKE 3 DAYS AGO. BUT IT WAS TO CHIP BAGS!) **Nina yelled at me for that one. Then, Rufus came in.

Alfie POV:

We were almost done with our Nutella toast when I hear glass break upstairs.

**Ahaha 3 cliff hangers. But Amber's and Eddie's are associated with each other. They are moving one of the girls'. Not Nina. Also, each chapter, I am going to try to do at least 5 sentences about each group. Right now, the groups are: Alfie, Mara, Jerome, and the children in the cellar of Anubis house, Fabian, Eddie, Aimee, and Ryan in the barn, and Nina, Amber, and Patricia in a white apartment building. This might change next chapter. My stomach is making weird noises. Until next time! BOOMBA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**!On vacation, updates won't long. **

**Disclaimer: I only own their children, and the plot**

3rd person POV:

Rufus came into the girls' penthouse.

"You" he said, pointing to one of them

"Me?" she asked

"Yes, you. Now come" he said.

He grabbed her and threw her into the car, and drove the car to the barn.

O

Ryan POV:

Rufus came in and there in someone.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she replied. She looked over at Uncle Eddie and Aimee.

"He likes her, huh?" she said. I nodded. Then she noticed dad, and shook him awake.

"Huh… What?" dad mumbled. Then he fully looked at her.

"Oh, hi" he said

"Good to see you too, Fabian" she said

"Let's wake up Eddie" she said, smirking

Dad, I, and her all got in front of Uncle Eddie's face. Dad moved Aimee so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Wakey wakey, Eddie" she singed. He opened his eyes and screamed. We all fell back, laughing. After we stopped, Uncle Eddie got a look at your new cellmate.

"PATRICIA!" he yelled, then hugged her.

Mara POV:

We heard glass break upstairs. Alfie shoved us into a room that I never knew was there. The bookshelf came open, and he ushered us inside into what looked like a secret study. We could hear voices from outside.

"I was pretty sure they were down here" a girls voice said

"We will come back later" a muffled voice replied.

We heard the cellar door open and close. Alfie went out for a minute, then we could come out.

That was VERY scary.

Nina POV:

After Patricia left, Amber has been going crazy.

"What do you think their doing to her?" she asked, worried.

"I think they are just putting her into the barn" I told her.

She seemed to calm down.

"I'm going to miss her" Amber said

"At least we have each other!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"More Nutella for us!" I laughed. She laughed too. This was going to be fun!

**Okay, now the groups are: PATRICIA, EDDIE,AIMEE, FABIAN, AND RYAN, in the barn. AMBER AND NINA, at the white penthouse building. ALFIE, JEROME, MARA, AND THE REST OF THE CHILDREN, at the house, but in the cellar. I am trying to give at least a little bit of each. I think I'm going to try to do Ryan a lot, because his POV comes VERY easy to me. BOOMBA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-So, so, SO, sorry for not updating yesterday! I was SO busy! I am going to write more tonight, but I'm not sure if I will be able to post it. I was really busy yesterday.  
-Oh, and Confuzzled = confused and puzzled mixed together. As Amber Millington once said: I'm a little bit of a genius!**

**- Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting.  
-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. And, also, in the chapter where I said Brand Kavanagh, sorry. I accidently hit the 'n'! I meant Brad...**

Fabian POV:  
We were all sitting around in a circle. Ryan was to my left, then Patricia, then Eddie, and then Aimee was on the other side of me. We were all laughing about a joke that Eddie had made about Joy.  
"Haha, very funny" a voice said  
Ryan, Aimee, and I all turned to see it was Joy.  
"Aimee we are bringing you home. You don't have any value, so we don't need you" Joy said  
Aimee stood up, shaking. Eddie stood up and hugged her. He whispered something I couldn't make out.  
"Oh, and Ryan, we are putting you with the others" Joy said  
Ryan got up, and they all left.

Aimee POV:  
I was shaking with fear. Are they really bringing me home?  
I was holding Ryan's hand and practically sitting on top of him. I am only 5 years old! I know, I have an iPhone, but still. He seemed to let me. I was so scared. Joy pushed me out of the car when we got in front of my house. I slowly walked in. Joy said they were down in the cellar, so I walked down there. I didn't see anybody. Maybe they went out? I sat down on one of the chairs, and waited. After a few minutes, a man with poofy blonde hair came out of a bookcase. He looked at me strangely.  
"Who are you?" he asked me  
"Aimee Lewis" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. His eyes widened.  
"Alfie get out here" he yelled. The bookcase opened again and dad came out. He looked at me, and ran over, then hugged me.  
"How's mom, and the others?" he asked me  
"Good, I think. I haven't seen mom, only everyone else have seemed too" I told him. He moved, and I saw everyone. My twin came over.  
"Aimee!" he yelled  
"Austin!" I yelled back, laughing. I hugged him, and he hugged back.  
Alyssa came over next. We hugged, then she walked over to the couch. Adam, Hannah, Olivia, and Dylan came over and hugged me at the same time. Then, when they moved over to the couch, I saw the man again, this time with his hand on a ladies' shoulder, and he had two smaller girls in front of him. He saw me looking at them and came over to me.  
"Hi, Aimee. My name is Jerome Clarke, and I went to the same school as your mom, dad, and from what I understand, your aunts and uncles" he said, and stook his hand out. I took it and shook it. Another younger girl came up to me.  
"I'm Isabella, his daughter" she said, gesturing to Jerome. She went over and stood next to him. Another girl came over to me.  
"I'm Christina, Isabella's sister" she said. She went to stand next to her sister. The woman came up to me.  
"I'm Mara Clarke, Jerome's wife. I was also friends' with your mom, dad, uncles, and aunts, and went to the same school as them" she said, then she hugged me. Surprisingly, I hugged back.  
She pulled back and smiled. Then, dad came over. We all sat down. I sat next to Isabella and Austin. Everyone else sat somewhere else.  
"Aimee, what happened?" dad asked me  
"Well, they got me. When I first got to the barn, I was with Aunt Nina and Ryan. By the time that I left, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Patricia, and Uncle Fabian were in the barn I was in, and they are dropping Ryan off to be with Aunt Nina and Aunt Amber" I said, then took a few breaths before continuing.  
"This crazy brunette, who you call Joy Mercer, decided to come sit on Uncle Fabian's lap when him and Aunt Nina were together. I think she wants to make Aunt Nina jealous. They were talking about a cup and elixir. Whatever that means" I finish. I look around. Everyone has a look of fear, confuzzlement, and shock on their faces.

"Well" Jerome finally said. "She got her talking genes from Amber"

**Grrr... I was trying to be a nice Amber, and hold the door for a random guy earlier. He was all polite, and stuff, but of course I had VERY hot chocolate in my hand, which the door hit, making it spill down my shirt, pants, and foot. It also got a LOT on my thumb, and it really hurts. Also, if you want to leave suggestions for FABINA BABY, then go ahead! Reminder: It is a boy. I want to pick Peddie's baby, so it will Dana Lynn Miller (a girl). FIRST NAME, MIDDLE NAME, then you can add Rutter, if you want. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO HELP THIS STORY! BOOMBA!**


	13. Chapter 14

**-If you didn't notice, I changed the rating from K+ to T, because of this chapter….. Maybe future ones, also. Im not sure.**

**-Thanks so, so, so much for all the kind reviews, subscribing, and favoriting. It really means a lot. **

**-Sorry for accidently uploading the wrong chapter. See, thats how smart I am...**

**- Disclaimer: I only own my obsession to Nutella, my OC's, and the plot.**

Ryan POV:

I am currently sitting all tied up, with mustache duck tape over my mouth. Yes, I know, I was supposed to go to the penthouse, but instead she brought me here. This is how our little 'drive' went.

_Flashback_

_Instead of going straight, Joy took a left._

"_What are you doing?" I asked her_

"_I'm holding you somewhere else. Everybody on Rufus' side is in on it" she said_

_She threw me in a room and tied me up. Mustache duck tape? Really? Then, she left me here._

_End of flashback_

So, I am sort of like stuck here. Talia walks in.

"Hello, Ryan" she says, walking towards me.

*2 hours later*

What just happened? I have a feeling it's not good…..

Nina POV:

Amber and I were talking about my baby.

"You should name him-"she started, but the door opened to reveal someone in a black cloak, and a black Anubis mask over his face. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a separate room….

*2 hours later*

I got thrown back into the room with Amber. I was shaking with fear. Amber came over and hugged me. I winced when she touched my side. She backed off.

"Neens, are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yea. Im going to go shower" I kind of lied, backing in to the bathroom. I took off my shirt. There were hand marks on my chest, breasts, and stomach. Didn't he know that I was already pregnant? He also made a cut on the side of my stomach, when I tried to get up. I sighed, and jumped into the shower.

Joy POV:

Perfect. Mick raped Nina, and Talia sexually assaulted Ryan. Now is my plan. I drove to the barn, and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Hi, guys!" I said. They just rolled their eyes.

"Fabian, how is that wonderful wife of yours?" I asked him

"I don't know, on account of me not seeing her. Why?" he asked

"Just wondering. Would she cheat on you?" I asked

"Why?" he asked again

"I think you might want to see this picture" I said, handing him my phone.

Fabian POV:

Joy gave me her phone, which had a picture of Mick on top of Nina, who was undressed. Wait, MICK? Anyway, Mick was holding up a knife, and Nina was crying, so I knew that it's forced. But I decided to play along.

I threw the phone to Eddie, who caught it and showed it to Patricia. My back was to Joy, so I mouthed to them "Play Along" and they nodded.

"I never thought that she would do this to me" I said. Joy looked surprised, but only for a second.

"Yes, she did. Don't you want someone else?" she asked me

"Yes, I do" I said. She stood up straighter. "I want Patricia"

Patricia POV:

"I want Patricia" Fabian said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Play along" Eddie whispered to me. I nodded. I went over and stood next to Fabian, who wrapped his arms around me.

I turned him and I toward Eddie. "The baby is actually Fabian's" I told him. Eddie did his best not to laugh.

"And Nina's baby is mine" he said. I noticed that he was recording everything on Joy's phone, for some reason.

Fabian turned us toward Joy, who just looked gobsmacked. "Go do your worst to Nina. It won't hurt me" he said.

"Oh, and show this to Nina" Eddie added, giving Joy her phone. Joy smiled at us, and then left. Fabian quickly let go of me, then went over to Eddie.

"Eddie! Why did you tape that, then give it to Joy to show Nina?" he almost yelled.

"So she would know to play along, and that everything was to help her and Ryan. Don't worry, I explained everything" Eddie said, calming Fabian down.

"Oh" was all Fabian said, then walked over and sat on one of the boxes. Then, I felt something wet trickle down my legs.

**Patricia is only 6 months pregnant. This won't be good! Anywho, leave suggestions for Fabina Baby! It is a boy! This was all Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Nina, Ryan, and the bad people because last time it was basically all Aimee, so sorry for not adding her. Next chapter will have some about everyone that she's with, I hope…. See why I had to change it to T? Hope you guys liked it! Love you all! BOOMBA! **


	14. REAL Chapter 14

**Okay, so I realized AFTER like 5 chapters that I accidently didn't put up Chapter 8. Oops. I am sorry! Anyway, mentions of last chapter, and such, so this chapter is rated T, also. Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

Amber POV:

Something is up with Nina. I need to find out what it is. She came out of the bathroom in only her bra and shorts. She was putting on her shirt, but not before I saw the hand marks, and cut on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Nina… what are those?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Mick….. Raped me" she got out, before crying.

I was horrified. I moved to her and hugged her. "Nina, it'll be okay" I said, attempting to hug her

"What if Fabian leaves me?" she sobbed into my shirt

"He's not going to do that. If he does, then he's stupid, and he doesn't understand that it was against your will" I said. She began calming down. Then, Joy walked in. Great, just what we needed.

Nina POV:

I calmed down just in time.

"What do you want?" I sneered

"Oh, I know your secret" Joy said, then threw her phone at me. It was a video of Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian. Oh, and Joy was in it. I pressed play, and Joy went off to use the bathroom. Fabian was standing with his back turned to Joy, and he had mouthed "Play Along" to whoever was holding the camera.

"I can't believe she would do that to me" Fabian said. The phone turned to show Eddie.

"Hey, Nina, Ryan, and Amber. Don't worry, everything we say is to protect you. And Nina, we know what Mick did to you" he whispered. Ryan? He wasn't here. Eddie started whispering again "Just play along, with whatever Joy says" then, the camera turned back to Fabian and Joy.

"Yes" Fabian was saying. "I want Patricia"

Patricia looked shocked for a second, but she remained calm. She went over to Fabian, who wrapped his arms around her. "And I want Fabian" then she turned toward the camera. "Eddie, the baby is actually Fabians"

Eddie, who I guess was holding the phone, kind of laughed. "And Nina's baby is mine" he said. Amber gasped beside me. "Don't worry, it's not" I whispered to her. The video ended, and Joy came out.

"Is Ryan Eddie's also?" she asked me

"No, Joy" I said

Joy just took the phone rudely out of my hands, and left.

Jerome POV:

I decided to go undercover to go shopping for more stuff. I had a mustache on, a brunette wig on, and hazel contacts in. I look ridiculous! I quickly grabbed Nutella, bread, water, and milk. I basically ran around the store, and up to the register. It took a few minutes, but I got out in about 5 minutes. I ran to the car and jumped in it. I started it, not looking where I was going, when I ran over someone…

Patricia POV:

I think my water broke. I sat down and started breathing heavily. Eddie and Fabian noticed.

"Patricia, you okay?" Eddie asked me

"My water broke!" I screamed. They both looked shocked.

"But… you're not due for another 3 months!" Eddie said

"I know, but not to Dana. Help me!" I screamed

*2 hours later*

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was the only one in there. A doctor came in.

"Hello, Patricia. Your baby was born, but we need to keep her for observation. Her lungs may not be fully formed" he said

"Okay. What's your name?" I asked him

"Dr. Hernandez. You can stay here for the next 2 weeks, or you can go home" he told me

"I will stay here" I told him. He nodded, and left. No one else came in. I'm thinking that Rufus, Vera, Joy, and Talia came to their senses and brought me to the hospital, as I was trying to give birth!

This was going to be a long 2 weeks, especially if they don't let Eddie visit me!

**It took me forever to get this up, I know, and I'm really sorry! Also, sorry for the confusion about the last chapter, I accidently put up the other one instead. That is how smart I am. I said A LITTLE BIT of a genius, hehe. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing and favorting. And I hope my friend doesn't mind me using their last name… Aww PEDDIE BABY! Also, still need ideas for Fabina baby. I have 5 now, but I'm still taking more! LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT! BOOMBA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay guys. Not in a good mood. I did a True Love test, and Fabina only got a 81%, while Jabian got…. 104%... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Ack. I'm mad at Love science now. Okay, well here is the chapter, as long as my grandma doesn't yell at me for using the laptop….. Also, Ryan's 'friend' Vito Rubina is based off my ex-friend Vita, who told me things that 10 year olds shouldn't know. Everything that Vito told Ryan is what Vita told me….**

**Disclaimer: I only own the 2 years of my life I spent with Vita, the children, and Talia. Oh, and Vito. And I own my brain that Vita filled with disgusting images and descriptions….**

Ryan POV:

I know what Talia did. I know from my friend Vito Rubina, who told me very disgusting things. Like, how to make a baby and that Harry Styles has a mangina, which is half boy-part and half girl-part. I didn't want to know any of this, but my best friend Kyle moved away for 2 years, so I was stuck with him and my other friend Tyler. I tried to hang out with Tyler but Vito kept pulling me away…. Yea, not the best 2 years of my life, but Kyle moved back to his old house, and we still are friends. I don't talk to Vito anymore. My parents hate his mom, Theresa, but his dad is the nicest person ever. The door opened pulling me out of my trance.

"Jerome killed Rufus!" Joy said

"What?" Talia asked, clearly shocked

"How are we going to keep it together?" Vera asked them. Then, they noticed me.

"Hello, Ryan" they all said

Talia deviously smiled. Oh no, not again.

"Guys, leave him with me" she said. Joy and Vera left.

Talia started pulling down my pants….

Jerome POV:

I got out of the car and saw Rufus. I checked his pulse- there was none. I backed away, and got into the car. I sped to the house, got the groceries, and ran inside to the basement. Mara and Alfie noticed my pale face.

"Jerome, what happened" Mara asked

I sighed. "I may have hit Rufus with my car and killed him?" I said it like a question

"What?" Christina asked. "You did what?"

"I killed someone, by accident. But he deserved to die" I said, shrugging

"Ooo, NUTELLA!" Dylan screamed. Basically, all the kids except for Christina and Alyssa attacked me.

"Guys, let him up" Alyssa said

They all got up. Then, I got up and got plastic spoons, and opened some Nutella. I took scoops, and we basically ate a whole 13 ounce jar, in 5 minutes.

Patricia POV:

Eddie came in.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked him

"They wouldn't let him come. He sends his love. What, not excited to see me, Yakker?" he asked

"No, I am. Send's his love? Wow" I said, laughing. Who says 'send my love' to the person that gave birth 3 months early?

"Yea, I know. How are you?" he asked me

"I'm fine. They are letting me see Dana soon" I said

The door opened, and a nurse came in. She was holding something. "Here is your baby" she said

She left, after giving it to me. I looked at her. She has my hair, face, and Eddie's eyes. I let him hold her.

"Wow, she looks just like you" he said

"Yea, with your eyes" I told him

"Oh, okay, I think she wants to go back to you" he said

He tried handing her to me, but she wouldn't let him put her into my arms. I crossed my arms.

"What?" Eddie asked, looking at me for a moment

"She likes you more than me!" I exclaimed. He just laughed, and went back to looking at his girl. Wow, I guess he really likes her.

Fabian POV:

I was pacing around the barn. I was all alone, after Eddie went to go see Patricia and Dana. I was worried about Nina, and the baby. Are they okay? Mick raped her, she could have been hurt! Also, what about Ryan? If they are going to do that to Nina… what could they do to Ryan? I sat down and started humming. For some reason, that always makes me feel calm. The door opened, and Amber came walking in.

"Ewwwww! This is gross!" she exclaimed

"Amber, get over it" a voice said from behind her. It was Nina! I jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi Fabian!" she said, and then broke down in tears.

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Maybe"

**I got everyone in! Well, almost everyone, but Dana sounds adorable! I moved Amber and Nina, because…. You will find out next chapter, but you can probably figure it out. Also, Vito is totally based off Vita, ask Kayla. Ack, I hate Vita SO much….. Her mom is really, really mean, also, but her dad is the nicest person ever! Oh, well. WAIT: Fabina baby names are still being taken! Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay guys! Would've updated sooner, but the bloody power went off? Idk, I'm not British, but I tried! But the power just randomly went off this morning. Haha, last chapter, with Vito, was true about my life, but Kayla only moved for 1 year, and I learned things from Vita that I shouldn't have. Also, Tyler is my sorta friend. We kind of grew apart in 6****th**** grade, but we used to talk on the way to the buses, if we saw each other… Okay, enough about my failed relationships, here is the disclaimer and thanks!**

**Thanks so, so, so much for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. Love all you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my now wonderful friendships with Kayla, Olivia, Angel, and Ryan, just to name a few, my plot, the children, and Talia Campbell.**

Patricia POV:

My stomach was hurting SO much! I guess this happens when people force you into labor. Talia and Joy came in next.

"The nurse says that you can leave now" Joy said

"No, Nurse Kylie said that I can leave in 2 weeks" I snarled at them

They shared a look.

"Not on our watch" they said

"MICK!" Talia screamed. Mick came in. Yup, it's him.

"Get her" Joy said.

He picked me up and put me in his arms. His hands were touching my butt. Eww, he better not do to me what he did to Nina.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked them

"Back where you were before" Mick answered. He set me in the car, and started driving. He pulled up in the driveway in the apartment building, and threw me inside.

"Hello?" I called out

Fabian POV:

Nina was crying on Amber's shirt.

"Nina, it's okay" Amber was whispering to her

'Hormones?' I mouthed to Amber. She shook her head.

"Nina, what's the matter?" I asked her softly. She looked up at me.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked me shakily.

"No, why would I be mad?" I asked her

"Because… Mick…" She said, starting to cry into Amber's shoulder again.

I moved over to her, and bent down next to her.

"Nina, why would I be mad because Mick raped you and there was nothing you could do about it? It's like Joy and I. If she tried to rape me, or whatever, would you get mad?" I asked her

She looked at me. "No"

"Exactly. I love you" I told her.

"Love you too" She said, about to fall asleep. I got up and carried her onto the little bed we made out of the blankets. I set her down and kissed her forehead.

Ryan POV:

Ugh. This is horrible. All I've had to eat is Nutella. No bread. Oh, and water. What is up with them and Nutella? It's like they are obsessed to it or **s**omething** (RYAN, HOW IS THAT BAD? IF I ONLY HAD NUTELLA AND WATER, I WOULD BE SO, SO, SO HAPPY!) **How is that a healthy food? I mean, your body turns Carbs into sugar, which your body doesn't need. Where did that come from? I think that is the smartest thing I ever have thought! Yay! I wonder how everyone else is doing… The door opened to reveal a boy with blonde hair.

"What?" I asked him.

He just started advancing toward me. This isn't going to end well, was it?

Christina POV:

All we have had pretty much to eat is Nutella, bread, and cereal. It's getting very tiring.

"We should go to Subway!" I said

"No!" The adults said

"Why not?" I whined

"Because" dad said

"Why don't you just run out and get sandwiches?" I asked them

They all looked at each other.

"That's not a bad idea" Mom said

"Okay, what do you guys want?" dad and Alfie asked us

"Cheese, Bacon, and mayo on white bread" Adam said

"Tuna, bacon, mayo, pickles, and tomato" I said

"Same as Christina" Alyssa said

"Pepperoni, cheese, and Italian dressing" Isabella sai

"Austin and I want chicken, bacon, and lettuce" Aimee said

"Dylan, Hannah, and I all want tuna, pickles, and tomato" Olivia said. She is so cute!

"Okay, I will be back with the 16,000 sandwiches!" Dad said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes, and went back to talking with Alyssa.

**I am also in LOVE with Subway! I get Tuna, mayo, pickles, tomato, and once in a while bacon, also. Oh, and I GET ONION! I remembered! Go me! And all my cousin Dana gets is bacon, cheese, and mayo. Uh, SO fattening! Oh,well, don't forget to tell me your Fabina baby names! Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay guys! Hope you like this chapter a lot!**

**~Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favorites!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the plot, my obsession to Nutella, and my OC's!**

Patricia POV:

I looked around the apartment. Eddie was lying on the couch. I went over to him. Then, I noticed his chest wasn't moving.

"EDDIE!"

Nina POV:

How is Fabian not mad? I would be a little… But then again, Joy would probably force him….

"Nina? Are you up?" Fabian asked

"Yes" I said. I got up, and sat next to Amber.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Fabian asked me

"Yea, I'm fine" I snapped. He just backed off, and went into the bathroom.

"Neens, really. Are you okay?" Amber asked me. I sighed.

"He doesn't seem mad that I got raped" I said

"Nina, it's okay. How's your little boy?" she asked me

"I think he's okay" I said. I put my head on her shoulder.

Fabian came out.

"Nina, are you mad at me?" he asked me

"Yea, I'm fine. Hormonal from the baby" I said, and went and hugged him

He hugged back. "I love you"

"I love you" I said back.

"FABINA!" Amber squealed.

Ryan POV:

Is Mick gay or something? He just tried to do it with me. What about that Talia chick? She is very…. Scary also. Speaking of creepers, Mick and Talia came in.

"Hello, Ryan" they both said

"Aren't you two married? Then why, especially Mick, are you guys doing this to me?" I asked them. They shared a look, then started dying laughing.

"Talia isn't my wife! She's my step-sister!"Mick laughed. Talia was fully on the floor, laughing.

"Oh" I said, blushing. They got back up, and left. Joy came in holding a large stick. Oh, no.

*2 hours later*

Let's see: One bruise on my stomach, another on my leg, another on my arm, and a huge bump on my head.

Alfie POV:

"We need to get them out!" I said

"I know, but how?" Jerome asked

We were sitting in the basement. Only Jerome and I were up. It was around Midnight.

"Aliens!" I said

"NO! Alfie, grow up!" Jerome said

"Maybe Aimee could tell us where they are holding them?" I said

"That's not a bad idea, Alfie!" he said

"I know!" I said, and fell asleep.

Patricia POV:

Eddie was not moving.

"EDDIE!" I screamed, slapping him. He still wasn't moving.

Is he really dead? Or is it just a poisonous joke? All of the sudden, the door to the bathroom opened, and Eddie came out. What?

"Eddie!" I said

"Patricia!" he came to hug me, but I slapped him.

"Not. Funny" I said

"What's not-" he started, then noticed whatever was on the couch.

"Oh, that's just Freddie" he said

"Freddie?" I asked him

"Yea, my twin brother" he said

"What?" I asked

"Oh, I never told you? I have a twin brother named Freddie. Why is he here?" He said

I just looked at him, slapped him again, and said "He is not breathing!"

"WHAT?" he screamed.

He went over to him. "No!"

"Yes! Wait, since when do you have a TWIN?" I asked him

"Since always" he said, looking to me

"You know about Piper, but I didn't know about Freddie?" I huffed

"Sorry! It never came up! How's Dana?" he asked, trying to change the subject

"She's good. YOUR NOT CONCERED ABOUT YOUR BROTHER?" I screamed

"I am. But we kind of stopped talking" he said

"Oh" I said, and then the door flew open and Joy came through.

"The hospital wants to talk to you" she said

I took the phone out of her hand.

"Dana might not make it" the person on the other line said, and I dropped the phone.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Kayla slept over last night, and she's still here. The Fabina baby names are not being taken, I got like 7, and I will decide when the time comes. Next chapter is full of surprises! Ahhhh! I don't even know what will happen. Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy everyone! I'm updating tonight, because Im not sure I can update tomorrow. I prob can, DEFIANTLY not in the morning, but after Tennis I can… GRR…. I hate it! DON'T TELL MY MOM!**

**~ Thanks for reviews, Fabina baby Names, subscribing (OMIGOD FIRST TIME I SPELT SUBSCRIBING RIGHT WITH NO SPELL CHECK CHANGING IT!), and favouring!**

**~Disclaimer: Don't own HOA, I wish I did! P.S. MY LAPTOP IS HAVING PROBLEMS….. **

Eddie POV:

I grabbed the phone that Patricia dropped.

"Hello?" I said

"This is St. Vassar hospital. Are you Edison Miller?" a lady on the other end asked

"Yes, why?"

"Dana has been having some breathing problems, and she may not make it. I suggest you come soon" she said

"Okay, thank you" I said, choking up.

""Bye" she said, then hung up

I turned to Joy. "Bring us the freaking hospital!"

"No" she replied

"No? Listen to me. Bring us the damn hospital right now" I growled. She stepped back, obviously scared.

"I will only bring Patricia" she said, pointing to her. Patricia was on the floor sobbing. She got up, and they left. I looked over at Freddie. What the hell am I supposed to do with him?

Fabian POV:

I think Nina is going through mood swings. One minute, she will be sobbing about whatever on Amber's shoulder, the next she's mad at Amber for comforting her, then she gets mad at me for just sitting there, then she gets all 'Fabian Crazy' as Amber puts it. She was in her 'mad at me' stage.

"Fabian, get off your butt and look around for a way to escape" Nina said

I sighed and got up. "Okay, love". Nina turned around and glared at me for a minute, then she turned towards Amber, and they started talking about the baby or whatever.

I felt around. "There is nothing here, Nina"

"Well, look harder!" she demanded. Amber let out a laugh. I knew not to fight with Nina when she was in this stage, so I felt around again. Nothing, but it was only the 10th time I had looked in 2 days.

"Nina, there's nothing here" I said

"That's okay, Fabes. At least you tried!" she said. She was apparently in her 'Fabian Crazy' stage. She got up and came over to me. She kissed me, and when we pulled apart we stood there hugging for what seemed like 10 minutes. Amber was smiling, probably at us.

"I'm sorry, Fabian" she said into my shoulder.

"It's okay, love" I replied. She just kissed me again.

"I love you" I said when we pulled apart. She just frowned, and looked like she about to cry. Oh no, what did I do? She went over to Amber and put her head on her shoulder.

"Fabian, what did you do?" Amber asked me. I had absolutely no idea!

"Nina, what did Fabian do to you?" she asked Nina.

"He doesn't love me!" she sobbed.

Ryan POV:

More bread and Nutella! Way to change it up. I can barely move. Joy beat me yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"You! You are what Fabian and that slut of an American made! You don't deserve to walk this earth!" she screamed at me. She hit my legs and arms with the stick.

"He could have had me, but no! He chooses that bitch!" and with that, the stick came down on my head, and I fell unconscious.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Joy came in again.

"How did you like yesterday?" she asked me

I just looked at her. She laughed.

"Are you going to tell us their secrets?" she asked me

"No"

"Very well then" and she pulled out a knife. I gulped, and she made this big scratch from about my elbow to wrist. I screamed, and she took a picture.

"Smile" and then she left me here to bleed.

Jerome POV:

"Okay, Aimee. What do you remember about the place?" Alfie asked her

"It was a large…. Barn?" she asked/ said

Alfie and I shared a look. Rufus' barn! Or Dead-Rufus' barn. Whatever.

"Let's go!" I said, jumping up. Alfie followed suit, and we opened the door to the landing. I couldn't believe who was standing there.

Amber POV**(haven't done her in a while!):**

"He doesn't love me!" Nina sobbed into my shoulder. I looked at him and gave him questioning look, which he shrugged in return.

"Nina, honey. What makes you think Fabian doesn't love you?" I asked her.

"He thinks that I'm ugly and unlovable!" She cried into my shoulder. I looked at Fabian. He was as confuzzled as I am.

"When did he say that?" I asked Nina. She sat up, but looked at her growing stomach.

"He didn't say it, but I knew he was thinking it" she said quietly

"He was?" I asked, and at the same time Fabian said "No I wasn't!"

Nina looked up at Fabian. "Yes, you were!"

"Nina, I love you will all my heart. You are very lovable and beautiful" he told her.

By now, he was kneeling in front of her. Nina looked at him. Then she looked at me, and shrugged away from me. At least she didn't yell this time. She was talking to Fabian.

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

"No, Nina. You are more beautiful than an angel. You are so loveable, that I think you are too good for me. Nina, I love you more than you could ever imagine" Fabian finishes. **(Did the lovable part make ANY sense?)**

Nina looks at him.

"Beautiful. Now, get off your ass and look for a way to break us out!" she says

Fabian just sighs and gets up, looking around.

The door opens. Joy, Talia, and… Mick? Where's Rufus? "Come with me, all of you" she says

We all share a glance and walk out behind them.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. If I didn't change it to T already, I probably would've had to for this chapter. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SPELL YAKKER CORRECT? I spell it Yakker, my sisters' spell it Yacker, which is CORRECT? AHHH! And who would've thought Nina would get moodier than me when I have PMS? Wow. Oh well. LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hay everybody! This chapter has how Dana is doing, and what the hell is Freddie doing. Rated T for language and torture done to Ryan….

~Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting!

~ Disclaimer: If I owned House Of Anubis, would I be writing about it? No, I don't own it, only the plot and OC'S.

Patricia POV:

I was at the hospital, breast feeding Dana. She seemed to really miss us. Joy should be here in a few minutes to pick me up. A nurse came in.

"She seems to be doing better" Nurse Kerri said

"Yea, she is" I agreed

"Dana will probably make it. Maybe she was just missing you. Where is Edison?" she asked

"Eddie couldn't… get off work?" I lied, bouncing Dana.

Joy came in.

"Come on Patricia, time to go home" she said, smiling for the nurse. Kerri smiled and left.

I got up, putting Dana down. "Mommy and Daddy will come soon" I whispered to her. She smiled, and Joy pulled me out and into a car.

Eddie POV:

Freddie was breathing, but very little. I decided to do CPR on him. After 10 minutes, he woke up.

"Eddie?" he asked, looking at me

"Yea? WHAT DID THEY DO?" I kind of screamed. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"They said get in the car, but I resisted, and they hit me with a brick in the back of the head" he told me

"Oh" and he looked around. Patricia came in.

"Who's she?" Freddie asked

"Hi! Im Patricia Miller!" Patricia said, walking over to him

"We have a sister?" Freddie asked. Patricia and I rolled our eyes.

"Does she look like either one of us?" I asked him.

"We look the same and no" he replied.

"I'm his wife" Patricia explained

"Okay. I'm Freddie, Eddie's twin" Freddie said.

"Yea, I got that. You are going to meet your niece soon" Trixie said

"THEY ARE LETTING DANA OUT SOON?" I screamed in excitement

"Woah, Eddie. Since when are you Amber? And yes, they are" she said

Freddie looked absolutely lost. "Who is Amber, and Dana is who?" he asked us

"Dana is your niece that I just had, Amber is a girl from boarding school who lives with us, and Adam is your nephew" Patricia said.

"I got that pretty much remembered. Is there a bathroom?" Freddie asked

"Yea, over there" and he went in. I turned to Patricia.

"I think Joy thought I escaped, so she hit him with a brick and brought him here" I told her

"Okay" and she sat down. I sat down with her and put my arm around her. Freddie came out. He sat next to me. Joy and Vera came in. They were about to say something, but then they noticed Freddie and I.

"Who is he?" Joy asked

"My twin brother" I replied smugly

"Come with us… all of you" Vera said, walking out.

We all shared a look and walked out behind them.

Ryan POV:

Okay, I can BARELY move my arm. I can only move one of my feet, and my hand, and my neck. Those are the only places where Joy hasn't cut me, or hit me, or whatever. I'm still getting raped. The food is Nutella on toast, and water. Once in a while, there will be milk, but that's pretty much it. Ahh, it's almost 2 o'clock. That's when I get my torture. I waited, and waited. 2:30….. Where is everybody? I decided to just hum a song I hear Alyssa singing because it's from her favorite band…..

_I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more_

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know

It's almost 3:00. Where is everybody? They are SO late. Ah, spoke too soon. Mick came in.

"Hi Ryan" he says creepily. He doesn't even try to his knife like the others. He comes towards me.

He opens my arm cuts again, and the ones on my left thigh again. It hurts VERY badly, but I've learned not to scream or protest. He smirks, takes a picture, and leaves.

What is with him?

Fabian POV:

We got thrown into this grey car. Amber was on the left, I was in the middle, and Nina was on my right. We were kind of all smooched up against each other.

"Fabian, get up and break us out" Nina says to me.

"I can't, Neens" I tell her

"Well, you should look harder again! Break the damn window with your shoe!" she says. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that she gets mouthy when she's mad at me. Thankfully, Talia came in and slid in the drivers' seat.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, sweetheart" Talia said. Nina just huffed and sat back.

"What's wrong with her?" Talia asked

"Mood swings" Amber and I replied. Talia just nodded, and drove.

Nina leaned her head on me.

"Fabian?" she asked

"I'm sorry for earlier. That was a good speech" she said

"Its fine, love" I told her

"I love you, Fabian" she said

"Love you" I said, as she nodded off into sleep.

"FABINA!" Amber whisper-screamed. I rolled my eyes

"Fabina?" Talia asked

"Fabian and Nina" Amber told her in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh" Talia said, and then stopped.

"Get out" Talia said.

Amber opened her door and I saw something I never thought I would see again.

**Ooo, cliffy? I think! Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm eating sourcrout and a hot pocket. Also the song Ryan sings is the last bridge from Big Time Rush's song You're Not Alone. Love you guys a lot! BOOMBA!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hay everybody. Sorry if I'm bitter, my DAD IS PUTTING ON NO DOUBT AND I HATE THAT BAND! Sorry if I offended anyone, it's just I don't like them….. IM GOING TO GET REVENGE! Does anyone know what people/bands my dad doesn't like? HE DOESN'T NOW WHO CODY SIMPSON IS, EITHER!

~THANKS FOR REVIEWS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND FAVORTING! THAT COUNTS FOR MY ONE SHOT'S, ALSO. I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS!

~DISCLAIMER: I only own my hatred for No Doubt, my dad getting mad for me not knowing who the hell John Weight (or whatever his last name is), and the plot. Oh, and the OC'S!

Alfie POV:

Amber, Nina, and Fabian were standing in the foyer. I ran over to Amber.

"AMBS!" I shouted, hugging her.

"Alfie!" she said, hugging me back.

I hugged Nina and Fabian, too. Nina had a big stomach

"Wow, Neens. How much did they feed you?" Jerome joked. Nina started crying.

"I'm not fat, you idiot! I'm pregnant!" she said, then cried into Amber's shoulder.

Fabian POV:

"I'm not fat, you idiot! I'm pregnant!" Nina shouted, and then cried into Amber's shoulder.

"4 children? Wow, how much did I miss?" Jerome asked

Nina stopped crying and looked him in the eye. Oh, no. This will NOT end well.

"JEROME! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! I HAVE 4 CHILDREN ALREADY! THIS IS MY FIFTH!" Nina screamed, and then slapped Jerome very hard.

Jerome just looked shocked. "But there are only 3 downstairs…." He muttered. I glared at him.

"Jerome, Ryan got freaking kidnapped!" I said to him.

"Oh, that's who he is!" Jerome realized, holding his cheek.

"Who the hell did you think he was?" I asked him. Nina had gone back to being mad at Amber, so she just stood, looking at Jerome like she was stalking her prey.

"I thought he was, like, your friend or something" he said

"Jerome, Alfie? Is everything okay up-"Mara said, poking her head out from behind the cellar door.

"Amber, Fabian, and Nina?" Mara said

"Yea, it's us" Amber said, hugging Mara.

Mara went over to hug Nina, but I stopped her. "Mara, I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Why not?" she asked

"She's pregnant and really mad at Jerome right now. Do you know who Ryan is?" I asked her carefully

"Yea, he is your son" she replied. Nina looked at Jerome.

"How did she know that, you didn't?" Nina asked him. Jerome just shrugged. Nina went over to hit or slap or do whatever to him, but I held her back.

"Let go of me, FABIAN!" she said, raising her voice at my name

"Nina, this isn't like you" I said to her

She just started crying in my arms. "I lied when I said I was going to have A baby" she said, putting emphasis on 'A'.

Freddie POV (if you want to kill me, please do softly!)

I was squished between the door and Eddie. Why did we stop talking again? Oh, yeah. I FORGOT THAT SHARKS BIT! My god, you make ONE mistake and your twin wants to kill you. The only thing that's not identical about us is the eye color. He has brown, I have blue. Also, I have a freckle on my toe, and he doesn't. A brunette slid into the drivers' seat.

"Where are you taking us, Joy?" Patricia asked. I could totally see why Eddie liked her.

"Oh, there's no place like home" I guess the person named Joy answered.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked her. She just looked at me and started driving.

We stopped in front of a scary house. We walked in just in time to hear a girl **(NINA) **with brown wavy hair crying into a dark brunette's arms **(FABIAN)** screaming "I lied when I said I was going to have A baby"

There was also a boy with dark skin **(ALFIE)** with his arm around a pale blonde **(AMBER)**, a boy with poofy hair **(JEROME)** and a small Indian girl **(MARA).**

Everyone turned to look at us.

"Is it just me or are their two Eddie's?" the blonde said while the Indian girl said "It's Piper all over again!"

"Hi, I'm Freddie, Eddie's twin" I said

"I'm Mara" the small Indian girl said

"I'm Jerome" the boy with the poofy hair said

"I'm Amber!" the blonde said happily

"Alfie" the dark skinned boy said

"I'm Fabian, and this is Nina" the brunette said, and pointed to the girl crying in his arms.

"Nina, what were you about to say?" Fabian asked Nina. She took a breath and started talking.

Mara POV (If you are going to want to kill me again, please do it softly!)

Nina took a deep breath and started talking.

"I lied about only having one baby. I am going to be twice as hormonal because I am having twins" she cried into Fabian's chest.

Fabian looked shocked. "Nina, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were going to be mad" she whispered

"I'm not mad" he said back to her, then kissed her. They were pulled apart by the cellar door opening.

"MOM! IS IT SAFE TO COME UP?" Christina yelled

"YEAH, SWEETIE! THERE ARE PEOPLE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" I yelled back. Everyone came up the stairs and the first thing they noticed were Eddie and Freddie.

"Is it just me, or are their two Uncle Eddie's?" Dylan asked

We all laughed, and Freddie got ready to introduce himself again.

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did =D. I would have had it up faster, but between cramps, tennis, the orthodontist's later, and lunch, and unloading the dishwasher, I couldn't! SORRY! HOW THE PINEAPPLES DO YOU CORRECTLY SPELL YAKKER? IS IT YACKER, OR YAKKER? AHHHH! LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you guys enjoy. It was SO much fun writing the dream part. I felt bad there was no Ryan in last chapter, so his part is like at least 900 words….. Also, I apologize for the cursing and such (FROM ME AND RYAN)**

**~Thanks for reviews, subscriptions, and favoriting!**

**~ Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except for Freddie, the plot, and the OC'S!**

Fabian POV:

We all laughed before Nina, Amber, and I all went and hid in the common room.

"I'm Freddie, Eddie's brother" Freddie told them.

"I'm Dylan, and those are my two sisters Olivia and Hannah" Dylan said

"I'm Alyssa, and they are my brother and sister, Aimee and Austin" Alyssa said

As they were saying their names, we went behind the children.

"I'm Adam, and I'm guessing you're my uncle?" Adam said it like a question. Then, he went over to hug Patricia and Eddie.

"I'm Christina and that's my sister, Isabella" Jerome's children introduced themselves.

"And, hi, I'm Fabian; this is my wife Nina, and her friend Amber. We are looking for a Dylan, Hannah, and Olivia Rutter" I smirked. Our children turned to look at us.

"MOMMY? DADDY?" They screamed. They came running over and attacked us in hugs. I saw that Amber was knocked down on the floor with Austin and Aimee on top of her. She was laughing, and so were we. And practically all the adults. Dylan was on Nina's legs, Olivia was on top of my chest, and Hannah was half on my arm and half on Nina's. We got up and stood straight, while we kept saying hello's and giving hugs.

Then, I realized something.

"Nina, where is Ryan?" I asked her, my face pale. He face paled also.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Do you think they still have him?" I asked her. She nodded. She came and hugged me. After that, we went to bed. It was SO comfy sleeping on an actual mattress. Jerome and Mara, and their children, stayed overnight. Jerome and Mara slept in the cellar, where we had a mattress. Christina was staying in Alyssa and Adam's room, and Isabella slept in Ryan's bed.

Nina was still sleeping when I woke up. She was mumbling things like "No, he doesn't" and "He loves me more". I was guessing she was dreaming about Joy. I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine. I need to get to work! Use the bathroom, shower, brush my teeth, check my hair, put clothes on, and eat breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen and looked into the common room, I dropped the coffee because of a horrifying sight. There were pictures and a note. Pictures of Ryan.

Ryan POV:

Every time someone comes, they cut or rape or do whatever to me, and then take a picture. Then, they leave. In the morning, guess what I get! NUTELLA, BREAD, AND WATER! Once in a while I will get milk, but like once a week? Maybe. Then, in the evening, guess what I get! NUTELLA, TOAST, AND WATER! Isn't that so exciting? Sarcasm….. Anyway, normally it's Mick, Talia, and Joy that do it. Joy normally just hits me and cuts me, Mick is the rapist, and Talia normally rapes me, but once in a while she hits me.

Let's see who it is going to be today! OH MY ANUBIS its Mick.

"Hello, Ryan. We are going to do things a little different today" he said

"Like what?" I asked him

"Like this!" He said, and then threw a brick to my head and I was unconscious. While I was unconscious, I had a dream.

_Ryan's Dream!_

"_Hello?" I called out. I was wearing all black, and at the house. _

"_Is anybody home?" I said._

_My mom came floating around the corner, in white, and she was holding a baby. My dad followed, holding another baby? Then, Hannah, Olivia, and Dylan came around the corner, also. They got a look at me and screamed, running back into their rooms._

_Then, all my aunts and uncles came out. Why were their two Uncle Eddie's? My cousins came out following them. They too ran out. _

"_HELLO?" I screamed, running around. _

_I went into my mom and dad's room. They were in there, with my little sisters and brother. They crowded in the corner._

"_Hi, Mom and Dad. Why did you guys run away from me?" I asked them_

_The triplets hid behind them._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Dad screamed_

"_Why are you ignoring your 10 year old son?" I asked_

"_WE DON'T HAVE A TEN YEAR OLD SON!"Dad screamed._

_I ran out, and into the common room. I saw my aunts, uncles, other Uncle Eddie, and cousins. Oh, and a few people I didn't recognize._

"_Why are mom and dad saying that I don't exist?" I asked them_

"_Who are you?" Aunt Patricia asked_

"_You don't recognize me?" I asked, about to cry_

"_No, am I supposed to?" she asked me_

"_I AM RYAN MATHEW RUTTER! I AM TEN YEARS OLD, AND YOU ARE AUNT PATRICIA,UNCLE EDDIE, ANOTHER UNCLE EDDIE, AUNT AMBER, UNCLE ALFIE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE, AIMEE, AUSTIN, ALYSSA, ADAM, AND AGAIN I HAVE ABSOLUTY WHO THE HELL THESE OTHER PEOPLE ARE!" I screamed at all of them, pointing to each as I said their names_

"_Since when do Nina and Fabian have a ten year old son?" One of the Uncle Eddie's asked_

"_Since always!" I said back_

"_You do look like Nina. And Fabian's lips….. And face shape. Where did you come from?" Aunt Amber asked_

"_I... I don't know. The last thing I remember is this rapist Mick hitting me in the head with a brick" I said_

"_Okay, and?" Aunt Patricia asked_

"_I have NO IDEA how I got here! I know that Aunt Patricia and Uncle Eddie are married and going to have another baby soon, they both love Sick Puppies, and Adam is your son" I said. I turned to Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie. "And Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie are married, with Aimee, Austin, and Adam. Aunt Amber loves the color pink, is a fashion designer, and is Mom's best friend!" I said. They looked very shocked._

"_Ryan Mathew Rutter?" A male voice said from behind me. I turned and it was dad._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Why are you saying Nina is your mom and I'm your dad?" he asked me._

"_I AM RYAN MATHEW RUTTER. YOU GUYS HAD ME RIGHT AFTER COLLEGE, THEN 5 YEARS AFTER YOU HAD OLIVIA, DYLAN, AND HANNAH! FABIAN RUTTER AND NINA RUTTER, HER LAST NAME USED TO BE MARTIN, ARE MY PARENTS, AND OLIVIA, DYLAN, AND HANNAH ARE MY SIBLINGS!" I screamed at him_

_He was a taken back. "I don't remember that"_

"_Fine! Then Mom must've both forgotten to tell you and forgotten herself. WHATEVER!" I said to him_

_Dad started coming towards me. I thought he was going to hug me, but instead he turned into a spirit and touched my arm. There was a searing pain, and the spirit laughed evilly._

_END OF DREAM!_

I woke up and started breathing hard. I felt a pain and pulled up my sleeve the best I could. There was a black tattoo on my skin.

**OMIGOD RYAN GOT CURSED BY SENEKHARA! Before I wrote the introduction and whatever the hell this is, it was 1,157 words, I believe. Hope you guys like=] Love you all, BOOMBA!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hay guys. I have SUCH a bad headache, so sorry if this and the closing doesn't make sense (I wrote the actual chapter last night) Also, I promise that the only bad words I will use are damn and hell, unless you count freaking. I don't think I will use bloody…..**

**~Thanks so, so, so much for all the reviews, they are amazing and I haven't got one negative one! Thanks so much for subscribing and favorting, I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**~Disclaimer: Only own the plot, and the OC'S!**

Ryan POV:

I pulled up my sleeve to show a black Anubis tattoo. I am too young! I sit back, but lean forward as I have a cut on my upper back. I am thinking about the dream. What does it mean? Obviously my dad turned into a spirit lady. And why a lady? Why not a spirit… Man? I must have been spending too much time with Uncle Alfie. Also, how could my whole family forget me? Then, realization came to me.

They aren't coming for me. I am going to be here for the rest of my life.

Fabian POV:

They are all pictures of Ryan. They were blown up, but I couldn't see what was going on in them. There was also a note written on the wall in what looked like paint. As I walk into the common room, I decide to read the note first.

_Missing somebody? I thought so. It's revenge for Jerome killing Rufus. I don't think we will be killing Ryan quite yet, but no promises. Or, maybe you will die trying to get to him. We have him in a special place, where nobody will find him. If you want Ryan back, here is a list of demands._

_Divorce that slut of an American and marry Joy, Fabian_

_Cup of Ankh_

_Elixir of Life_

_Mask of Anubis_

_A sacrifice._

_Pleasure doing business with you!_

_-Joy, Talia, Mick, and Vera_

A sacrifice? Oh, no. Does that mean one of us has to die to get Ryan back? I look at the pictures, and they only make it worse. Pictures of blood all over Ryan, huge scars, bumps, bruises, and some of Talia touching him… I scream. I couldn't hold it in. Only Freddie comes in.

"I think you're Fabian…?" he asks me

"Yea…. And you're Freddie" I ask him back

"Yes, Eddie can sleep through anything. What's wrong?" he asks, then notices the wall behind me.

"And that's your son?"

"Yea, Ryan….." is all I can get out. Soon, Amber comes running in.

"I heard a-"she says, but then stops when she sees the wall. She comes up and hugs me.

"Ryan might die?" she whispers. I can only nod.

Patricia comes in and sees us hugging, with Freddie looking at the wall.

"What's with the hug feast?" she asks us. We pull away.

"Notice anything about the common room?" Amber asks her. At least she can talk.

Patricia looks behind us and walks up to the wall. She looks at it, and touches one of the pictures.

She turns back around. I can see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Amber and I go up and hug her. Freddie is still staring at the wall for some reason.

"Fabian? What happened?" Nina asks, coming into the room.

I only point at the wall behind me. She goes over and almost instantly starts crying. I go over and hug her.

"Neens, it will be okay" I whisper, hardly able to talk

"What if it's not? What if he can't be here to see his new siblings be born? What if they kill him before anything can happen?" she cries.

Jerome and Mara come in next.

"Oh, that's not good" Jerome says, pointing to the wall.

Mara just hugs Amber and Patricia. She doesn't know him, so she wasn't crying. What the hell was Freddie looking at? Apparently Nina saw it too, because she went over and talked to him.

"What is that?" she asked

"It looks like a Horus shaped key hole" Freddie replied. Nina gasped and ran into our bedroom.

She came out with the necklace. "I remember that this is where I put it" she muttered. She touched the necklace to the wall and nothing happened. But something happened that she and Freddie could see, because Freddie gasped. I looked around. Everyone was staring at them.

She reached into the wall and pulled out the Mask of Anubis. "Wow" everyone said.

"How did you see that?" a voice said from behind us. Eddie. "I thought I was the special one"

"I guess not, because I was the first to see it" Freddie retaliated back.

Eddie was about to say something back, but then he saw the wall.

"Oh no" he said, and went over to Patricia.

"Yakker, how are you doing?" he asked her

She just grabbed him and cried into his chest.

"I'm going to take that as not well" he said.

Then Patricia's head shot up. "DANA!" and went upstairs to change. So did Eddie and they came running downstairs fully dressed.

"We are going to the hospital. If Adam asks, tell him!" Eddie yelled as he ran out the door.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happened?" a little girl's voice came from behind us. Great.

**So, I'm sensing a bit of a pattern. I think I'm going to alternate chapters, like a short passage on Anubis, then a longer one of Ryan one chapter, then a short passage on Ryan and a long one on Anubis, with little snippets of Dana. Please bear with me? Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hay guys. Would've updated faster, but I went to Tennis, then Subway (the restaurant), and then to the library. Sometimes, I swear, my grandmother must read a book: How to annoy your granddaughter when she is already pissed at you. She should just be happy there are laws against killing people….. I do like my dad's mom, though. She is the un-annoying one.**

**~Thanks, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much for reviews, subscribing, and favortiting. Love you guys!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own plot, my annoying grandmother, and OC'S!**

Nina POV:

I was crying when all the sudden Olivia's voice. I pull away from Fabian and look at her. She was surrounded by Dylan and Hannah.

"Mommy, what's that?" Dylan asks. I just go over and hug him and Hannah, and Fabian hugs Olivia.

"Sweetie, Ryan is still with the people who kidnapped me and daddy" I told him.

"What?" Hannah cries.

"It's okay, Hannah. He will come home soon" I told them. They tried to smile, but they knew that it might not be okay.

I don't know who I was trying to convince more; me or the triplets.

Patricia POV:

Eddie literally threw himself in the driver's seat and went about 20 mph above the speed limit.

"Eddie, slow down! YOU'RE GONNA-"and with that, we crash into a truck and I can hear Eddie screaming

"PATRICIA!" before I slip into unconsciousness.

Ryan POV:

So the dream was telling me I'm cursed, and alone? Was that the point? I didn't even know that you can dream in an unconscious state! Maybe it has something to do with 'Sibuna' or whatever. Ooo, look the door just flew open!  
"Ryan" Vera says

"I didn't think you were trying to torture me" I said back, literally pushing the words out of my mouth.

"Oh, I'm not" she says

"Then why are you here?" I ask her

And when I'm done saying that, she turns into the black spirit. She puts her hand up and my mark starts to burn.

"Foolish Chosen decadent. You really think you could escape me?" she says

"WHO ARE YOU?" I scream

"The Forgotten ruler" she says, lowering her arm.

"Does this have to do with my mom?" I ask her. My mark didn't hurt anymore.

"The first Paragon? Yes, of course. You are the next one" she says

"What? Isn't that Olivia?"

"No, first born is always first Paragon" she said

"Oh" and with that she left.

THEN Mick came in.

"Why are you so pale?" he asked me

"Oh, just thought of something" I said

He cut me on the back, on the back of my neck, and my arm. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"I'll be back" and with that, he left.

Eddie POV:

Oh, god, NO, NO, NO! The passenger side just got slammed by a truck. Patricia…. She had blood everywhere! I called 911, and in 15 minutes I was riding in an ambulance.

"Sir?" One of the paramedics asked me

"Yes?"

"What is her name, relation to you, and birthdate?"

"Her name is Patricia Grace Miller, her birthday is January 10, 1985, and she is my wife" I told him

"Okay, thank you" and he got back to work. She looked so weak…. If only I listened to her about slowing down. It was my fault! We got to the hospital, where I had to come out. I decided to call Fabian.

**FABIAN IS BOLD**, EDDIE IS UNDERLINED! You will be told if other people join the conversation.

"**Hello?" he finally answered**

"Hi, Fabian. I have bad news, and put it on speaker" 

"**I will, and is it worse than this morning?"**

"Not AS bad, but almost. See, I was driving to the hospital and all the sudden a truck rammed into the passenger side, where Patricia was sitting…"

"**WHAT?" he screamed**.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amber asked

"Yea, I think so" 

"**Okay, we will be there soon!" **

"See you soon, bye" and with that, Fabian hung up.

"Edison Miller?" a doctor called

"Call me Eddie" I said, standing up

"Okay, Eddie. The computer tells us that your wife gave birth to a 3 month premature baby" she says, as we walk down the hall

"Yes, she gave birth to Dana Lynn Miller" I confirm

"And she got hit by a car?"

"Yes, is she alright?" I ask her

"Why don't you see for yourself?" and she pushes open the door.

I see Patricia hooked up to like 5 machines. She seems okay, though.

"Eddie?" she says

"Yea, Yakker?"

She doesn't respond, just points behind me. I turn and gasp.

**Cliffie, huh? I also had to go with my mom to pick up sister's from camp…. I GOT A PINK PEN! HAHA! Poor Patricia, she has been through SO much. I have also been lately obsessing over Taylor Swift. But I also have a soft spot for Justin Bieber, and a BIGGER one for Big Time Rush! OMIGOD IM GOING TO SEE BIG TIME RUSH AUGUST 7****TH****! I AM SO EXCITED! Enough rambling, LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My sister is a creeper! She read like the last chapter of this story, and I don't want her to read any of it! I'm listening to A Year Without Rain, and probably Teardrops On My Guitar, so if it has romantic parts or little quotes from either song, at least you know why. OMIGOD THAT SMELLS DELISH! I had a LOT of Nutella today, so I may be crazier than normal!**

Ryan POV (DON'T KILL ME =])

Okay, I was wrong. Mick doesn't rape me; he just tries to kill me! Great, who else can I add to that list? Also, what happened to Rufus? Did they kill him? Did he decide that this idea is STUPID and leave, but no one else followed? At least he is the smart one. Maybe our favorite 'Forgotten Ruler' isn't coming today. Oh, wait. Spoke too soon!

"Hello, Chosen One" she says

"What is your name, and what do you want from me?" I ask her

"My name is Senekhara, and I want the Mask of Anubis" Senekhara tells me

"Join the line!" I tell her. She just simply raises her hand and the mark burns.

"Do not speak to me in that tone! "She commands harshly. I nod.

She lowers her hand. "I must get them!" and with that, she disappears.

Am I really the Chosen One, or is she just using me to get to my mom and sister?

Fabian POV:

"Come on, get in the cars!" I say, ushering people out the door.

"Jerome, Mara, do you have your cars?" I ask them

"How do you think we got here?" Jerome asks me

"Just go!" I say. I jump in our minivan, and start driving. Adam came with us. Amber and Alfie follow us, then Jerome and Mara. It took us 20 minutes, but at least we got there.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Olivia asks me

"We are going to see Aunt Patricia and Uncle Eddie because Patricia got in a car accident" I tell them. They stand there with their mouths open and follow me.

Amber and Alfie are already in there with their children. Jerome and Mara come in right after us, and then we walk to the reception desk.

"Where is Patricia Miller's room?" Nina asks her

"Room 201, but only 5 people allowed in at a time and one is already there" she tells us. We look around.

"I think it should be Adam, Mara, Nina, and Amber" Alfie says.

We all look around, and then nod our head in agreement. They start up the elevator and the rest of us sit down in the waiting room chairs. We take up a whole row. It goes Jerome, then Alfie, then Christina, then Alyssa, then Isabella, then Austin, then Aimee, then Dylan, then Olivia, and I'm in the middle of her and Hannah. Hannah is leaning her head on my arm.

"Daddy?" Hannah asks me quietly

"Yeah, Hannah?"

"Is Aunt Patricia going to be okay?" Hannah asks me. I sigh and put my arm around her.

"I hope so" I reply, kissing the top of her head. Olivia looks over and sees me and Hannah. She gets a mad look, then gets up and runs out the door. I quickly get up.

"Olivia!" I yell after her. It's too late.

The car already hit her.

Patricia POV:

I saw a picture magically appear behind Eddie.

"Yakker, are you okay?" He asks me. I just point at the picture. He turns and looks. He gasps, and turns back to me.

"It probably was edited!" he tries to calm me. I'm crying like a waterfall.

"How did they get their hands on her?" I cry

"As I said before, it was probably edited!" he says.

Amber, Adam, Nina, and Mara come in.

"Hi Patricia, how are you?" Mara asks

"Okay, I guess" I try to smile.

"Hi mom!" Adam says, and comes and hugs me.

"Are you ready to meet your new little sister?" I ask him. He nods, confused.

"I gave birth to a baby 1 week ago" I try to explain.

"Oh" is all he says.

A nurse comes in.

"Do you want to see Dana Lynn?" she asks.

"Yes, please" I reply. Another nurse comes in and hands her to me.

"Dana, meet your big brother, Adam" I say, holding her out to Adam.

"Hi!" Adam says

Dana actually opens her eyes. A nurse and doctor must have stopped in front of our door because we can hear them talking.

"Olivia Rutter just got hit by a car. They need you in Children's Extensive Care" the Nurse says

"Okay" the doctor says, and we hear them walking away. We all turn to look at Nina. She is just standing there in shock. Then, she runs out the door, crying.

**MY SISTER IS BEING A NOSY PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN NOT TO LOOK AT STORIES! OH GREAT, SHE IS GETTING BINACOULORS! LIKE THAT WILL HELP HER, AND I CANT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE! LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hay guys! Ready for another chapter? This is ONLY about Olivia, and what Nina and Fabian are going to do, only told in Nina's POV. Nurse Kayla is based off my best friend… And if you have read my story that I did for her, you would know that! (Day at the Beach)**

**~Thanks so, so, so much for reviewing, subscribing, and favortiting. Couldn't do it without you guys!**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the jar of Nutella that I ate in about 5 hours (I WISH I COULD DO THAT!) , and my OC'S!**

Nina POV:

"Olivia Rutter just got hit by a car, and you're needed in Children's Extensive Care" a nurse said outside my door. I froze, and tears started coming to me.

"Okay" the doctor said, and we heard them walk off.

Everybody turned to look at me, but I didn't care. I ran out of the room and to the receptionist.

"Which room is Olivia Rutter in?" I ask her

"She is in Room 121, but she isn't allowed any visitors. The doctors are in there" she said

"Can you tell me where Fabian Rutter is, at least?" I ask her

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asks

"I am Nina Rutter. Where is my husband?" I almost scream at her

"He is in waiting room 2, which is right down this hall" she says, obviously scared of me

"Thank you" and I walk off to the waiting room. I enter, and Fabian is looking out the window in the wall opposite of me. He is the only one in there, and he has a lot of tears running down his face.

"Fabian?" I ask softly

He turns and looks at me. He runs and gives me a hug.

"I couldn't stop her" he sobs in to my shirt

"Fabian, it's not your fault" I cry into his shoulder.

"Yes, it is! I didn't spend enough time with her!" he cries

"Yes, you did Fabian. It wasn't your fault, it isn't Hannah's, and it isn't Dylan's!" I am surprised at my own voice through the tears.

He pulls away and looks at me. His face is red and tearstained. His shoulder has black on it, and I'm guessing my cheeks have black streaks on them, too.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask him

He takes a deep breath and starts to calm down. I sit him down in one of the chairs, and intertwine his fingers with mine. I sit in the chair right next to his, and he starts talking.

"I put my arm around Hannah, and kissed the top of her head. I saw Olivia turn away from Dylan and get a mad look. She got up and stomped out of there. She didn't see the car, and-"he can't finish, he starts crying again.

"Fabian, cheer up. She is a fighter, and she will make it through" I say. I have pretty much stopped crying, but there is no doubt that I will start again. A nurse enters the room and Fabian straightens up.

"Hi, I am Nurse Kayla. Are you the parents' of Olivia Katherine Rutter?" she asks.

"Yes. I am Nina and this is my husband, Fabian" I shake her hand, and then Fabian does.

"Come with me" and we follow her down the hall.

"I understand that a car outside of this hospital hit her, correct?" she asks as we walk

Fabian nods, and we step into an elevator.

"Were you both there?"

"No, only I was" Fabian says

"Okay. If we find the driver, would you like to press charges?" Nurse Kayla asks

Fabian and I share a glance before we say the same word. "Yes"

"I thought so. Follow me" she says, leading us out of the elevator and into a room.

We see Olivia in a hospital bed, and Fabian almost passes out. To be honest, so was I.

"She has a concussion, her three of her ribs are broken, her right arm, and she has multiple bruises and scratches on her upper torso" Kayla tells us. "I am going to be her personal nurse for the time in extensive care"

Fabian and I nod, and our hands seem to have found each other.

"If anybody by the name of Joy Mercer, Vera Devinish, Talia Campbell, or Mick Campbell comes through that door, please have them arrested" Fabian tells her

"Why?" Kayla asks us.

"Um, they all kind of seem to be enemies to us, and have tried to steal things from us" I tell her. Kayla nods, and then the PA comes on.

"All Visitors' must leave in 5 minutes, thank you" and it turns off.

"Bye" we say to Kayla, and Fabian kisses Olivia's cheek. We walk out, still holding hands.

"What are we going to tell everybody?" I ask him

"I'm not sure, but we will figure something out" Fabian says. I kiss him on the cheek, and we get on the elevator. When we get downstairs, we see all of our friends, including Amber and Mara, looking like they have seen ghosts.

**Wrote this chapter last night, hyped up on Nutella! Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hay! My mom didn't enter to get a CASE OF NUTELLA! I'm so disappointed…. Anyway, from what it sounds like, tomorrow, I am going to go to tennis, have maybe 30 minutes to come home, then go out to lunch with my mom, grandma (not annoying one), and dad, then sleep over at my grandmother's, so I will try to update at least once tomorrow!**

**~Thanks for reviews (This story is at 50! I can't believe it!), subscribing, and favoriting!**

**~Disclaimer: Do I seem like I own House of Anubis? If I did, I would make Nathalia stay, and the third season would be already on. Oh, and Fabina would be getting married this season. No, I do not own House of Anubis; I only own the plot and OC'S! No, actually, I don't own Olivia, Hannah, Dylan, and Ryan. I based them off of my best friends, so Fabina's kids are owned by them.**

Hannah POV:

Olivia just got hit by a car! They just rushed her up to the Children's room, or something, and Daddy followed them. Dylan and I were basically holding onto each other and crying.

"Han?" Dylan asked quietly

"Yea, Dylan?"

"Do you think Livia is going to be okay?" he asked me.

"I think so, Dyl" and I hugged him tighter.

Then, I saw the car that ran Olivia over, and it looked like Ryan was in that car. I looked around and saw everyone else saw it too. Soon, Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Amber, Mara, and Uncle Eddie came down.

"What happened?" Daddy said, picking me up

"I think we just saw a car that looks like the one that ran Olivia over, and Ryan was in it" Jerome said. Mommy and Daddy looked at each other.

"Let's go home" Daddy said.

Uncle Eddie and Adam rode home with us, because Uncle Eddie's car is broken. He said it's good that Aunt Patricia has one.

When we got home, we saw a terrible sight. More pictures.

Ryan POV:

I was put in to the drivers' seat of a car. Mick was in the back seat.

"Drive" Mick said.

"What?" I asked him, shocked

"Put your damn foot on the pedal, and push it down, and steer!" he told me.

I did. We were in front of a hospital? Huh? All of the sudden, I heard a bump. I thought I went over a speed bump, so I kept driving.

He made me swerve and around the hospital. I was doing pretty well for a ten-year-old. He made me take a break, and then I kept going. When we passed a window, I could've sworn I saw all my cousins, Uncle Alfie, and only two of the triplets. Then, I looked back at the road and saw blood on the ground. I gasped. Oh no. Did I run over one of the triplets? Mom and Dad are totally going to forget about me now….

Patricia POV:

There is absolutely NOTHING to do here. At least Eddie brought me my iPad, and they let me see Dana for a few minutes at a time. Maybe they will let me see Olivia soon, also. I am family. Well, kind of, but still! I started to get really tired…..

PATRICIA's DREAM IS IN ITALICS!

"_Hello?" I called out. It seemed like I was in Eddie and I's room, back at our house. Then, the scene changed into what looked like a dressing room? Eddie and a guy with hair that looked like Eddie's came into it._

"_Yea, Justin, that was amazing!" Eddie said_

_The 'Justin' guy turned and I saw it was Justin Bieber. Since when did Eddie know Justin Bieber?_

"_Hi Eddie!" I said_

_He looked at me strangely. "Hi?"_

"_Who is she?" Justin asked him_

"_I have no idea, who are you?" Eddie asked me_

_I walked up to him. "You seriously don't recognize me?"_

"_Sorry, am I supposed too?"_

"_Um, I think you might want to recognize your wife!" I screamed at him_

"_What are you talking about? She is my wife" he said, pointing to a picture of a girl back from school, Jenna Davis_

"_No, she isn't! I am, and why are you friends' with him?" I asked him, pointing to Justin Bieber_

"_Ah, another fan. Don't worry" Justin said_

"_I am NOT a fan! How the hell do you know Eddie?" I asked him_

"_I know him because he kind of is my opening act" Justin tells me_

"_Since when can he sing? I hear him sing all the time in the shower, to Dana and Adam, even to me when I can't sleep, and I didn't think anything of it!" I tell him_

"_Stalker" Eddie whispers to Justin_

_I turn to Eddie. "I am not a Stalker! You know me, and I know you, Eddie!" _

"_I have never seen you before in my life!"Eddie says. Then he looks at me._

"_How do you know about Dana and Adam? We haven't told the press" _

"_Because I gave birth to them both! Remember, you were speeding to go see Dana in the hospital, when the car rammed into me, and we were in the hospital, then Fabian and Nina's daughter got into a car accident, too?" I ask him_

"_First of all, that happened all to Jenna and I. How did you know?" Eddie says_

"_And who is Fabian? Are you talking about Nina Martin?" Justin asks me._

"_Eddie, I know because I was in it with you! And, yes, Justin, I am talking about Nina Martin, who is now Nina Rutter!" I explain_

_My phone starts to ring. I pick it up._

"_Hello?" I say_

"_Patricia! Honey, are you okay?" Fabian's voice asks, full of worry._

"_I am okay, and why did you call me 'honey'?" I ask him_

"_Because you're my wife?" Fabian tells me_

"_Oh, yeah I forgot that! I will be back home?" I say sarcastically_

"_Okay, love you" he says. I just hang up and look at Justin and Eddie. Justin is the first one to speak._

"_Why did you call Nina Nina Rutter?" he asks_

"_Because that is Fabian's last name and know her official last name because they are married!" I say slowly, like I'm talking to a 5 year old._

"_Wow, she is crazy" Eddie says to Justin._

"_I can hear you, Edison!" I say, using his full name_

_Eddie looks like he is about to explode. Then, he comes right at me, but Justin holds him back._

"_One second!" Justin says. He pulls Eddie out into the hall and talks to him. I look around. It is a HUGE room! Justin and Eddie come back in._

"_I'm sorry, Patricia, for wanting to destroy you" Eddie says._

"_I'm sorry for calling you Edison, Edison" I say to him. I smirk, because Eddie looks like he is about to attack me again, but Justin has him tied up._

_Justin turns to me. "It's not Nina Rutter!" he says_

"_Yes, it is!" I argue back._

"_You didn't let me finish. It's not Nina Rutter or Nina Martin because it's Nina Bieber!" he tells me._

"_Nina got married to a dweeb like you?" I burst out laughing._

"_It's not funny, and since when am I a dweeb?" Justin asks me_

"_Since always!" I say, calming myself down. Wow, from geek to dweeb in a matter of days…_

"_Justin, are you in there?" a voice comes out from behind the door._

"_Yea" he yells back. The door opens and a pregnant looking Nina comes walking in. She shuts the door and comes over to Justin, who puts his arm around her._

"_Hi, Nina, can you explain that you are Nina Rutter and not Nina Bieber?" I ask her. Nina looks at me strangely._

"_First of all, Hi! Second of all, who is Nina Rutter, and I am Nina Bieber, so I can't say that" she says_

"_From geek to dweeb in a matter of days, wow, Nina!" I say_

"_I'm sorry, who are you" she asks_

"_Patricia Miller, you don't know me either?" I ask her_

"_No, sorry, and I didn't know that Eddie had two wives" she says. Justin and her change positions to be facing Eddie, who has rope around his wrists, legs, and tape over his mouth._

_I reach over and pull the duck tape off his mouth, and he starts speaking._

"_OW! That hurt!" Eddie says_

"_I wanted it to" I reply smugly_

_Justin and Nina laugh._

"_And, I don't have two wives, I have one. I don't know who this is" Eddie says_

"_Yes, you do!" I argue back. He hops over to me, and then touches my arm._

"_Wait, I do know!" he says_

"_Finally!"_

"_You are a friend of the Chosen One!" and with that, he turned into Senekhara, and put a mark on my arm. Justin, Nina, and Senekhara were all laughing. I was screaming in pain, until I fell to the floor._

END OF PATRICIA'S DREAM

I wake up, heavily breathing. I feel a sharp pain on my upper arm. I lift up my sleeve to see a black Anubis tattoo.

**Ahh, Patricia had a strange dream, and got cursed, also! OH NO! Poor her =[ Justin Bieber is AWESOME, so I had to add him. Also, don't tell my sister all she has to do to read this story is either go into the recycle bin (on the laptop) and retrieve all the files, or go onto the history of the laptop, but since she doesn't know how to do either of them, I'm safe! Haha, love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter starts everyone's dreams! The next few chapters are going to have a similar (OH, NOW I SPELL SIMILAR CORRECT?!) theme, like their spouse forgets them and they have a famous friend or something….Or they are famous themselves, with a friend that's famous. Also, I have tennis at 10, then I have literally 5 minutes to run in the house and change, and get my bags, then we are off to lunch with my gramma, then I'm sleeping over. So I won't talk to you guys until tomorrow! **

**~Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting. I can't believe this story has over 50 reviews.**

**~Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush is going to do the disclaimer (IT KIND OF FITS IN WITH THIS CHAPTER!)**

**Kendall: My future wife does not own Big Time Rush or House of Anubis, she only owns her OC'S and the plot.**

Ryan POV:

Senekhara just appeared from the floorboards.

"Hello, Ryan" she says

"What do you want?" I snap at her

"Do not speak to me in that tone" she said, and my mark started to burn. "I wanted to show you this"

And a picture of Aunt Patricia came up. She had a mark, also.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed

"Don't worry; you are not the only ones. Perhaps the lover? Or maybe the friend?" she said. She disappeared. Lover means dad, and friend could mean anybody. If we are even talking about mom.

Patricia POV:

They let me go see Olivia. She looked so helpless. At least she was still breathing! I walked out of there and back into my room. Dana was there. I picked her up and started bouncing her.

"I hope they let us out of the hospital soon" I mumble, pretty much to myself. Dana can open her eyes now! She was giggling.

"Patricia Miller?" A voice said from behind me.

"Yes?" I ask her. It was my Nurse, Nurse Lisa.

"You can go home" she said

"What about Dana?" I ask her

"She is free to go, too" she tells me.

"Thanks!" I say, excited. I put all my clothes on and grab Dana. I call Eddie.

"Hello?" he asks

"Hey, Eddie! Come pick us up from the hospital!" I say

"Us? Patricia, they are letting you and Dana out?" he asks, excited

"Yes, just come get us!" I say.

"Okay, okay, see you soon" he says

"Love you" I say

"Love you too" and then he hangs up.

Dana touches my Anubis mark.

"I know, baby. It's not supposed to be there" I say. I wonder what Eddie and Nina are going to do….

Fabian POV:

We were all sitting in the common room. By 'we' I mean the adults.

"What are we going to do?" Nina asks

"I don't know, we will think of something" I say. She nods.

Eddie's iPhone rings. He steps outside.

"I'm going to go get Patricia and Dana!" he yells, before the door closes.

Nina looks up at me.

"What are we going to name the babies?" she asks me

"Wait, babies?" Freddie asks

"Yes, Nina is having twins" Amber fills him in. He nods.

I turn back to Nina. "What gender are they going to be?"

"They are both boys" she tells me.

I look to the group. "Suggestions?" (**A/N I DON'T THINK I AM GOING TO USE ANY OF THESE…. THESE ARE THE FIRST NAMES OF 2 OF THE BTR BOYS, NOT THE ALIEN ONE, OBVIOUSLY)**

"Logan Philip Rutter?" Amber says

"Alien Richard Rutter?" Alfie says. We all turn to him.

"What?" Freddie asks him.

"It could be a name!" Alfie argued

"Okay, then. How about Kendall Francis Rutter?" Freddie says.

"Guys, we should get to bed. It's almost tomorrow, and I have work!" I say.

"Okay, goodnight" Amber says. Alfie and Freddie mumble goodnight before heading upstairs. Oh, yeah, Freddie lives with us now. He stays in random rooms.

Nina and I paddle to our rooms.

"Love you" she says, after we get into our bed with PJ'S on.

"Love you too" I say, and go to sleep.

_FABIAN'S DREAM IS IN ITALICS_! **(Kind of, sort of based on Patricia's dream, just twisted a bit)**

_I woke up on a couch? I got up and looked around. It looked like I was in the backstage green room or whatever for concerts. All of the sudden, a girl who looks like Justin Bieber's girlfriend walks in. Then, Nina comes in._

"_Nina! Are you okay?" I say, running over to her_

"_Um, hi? Who are you?" Nina asks me_

"_You seriously don't know me?" I ask, shocked_

"_Am I supposed to?" she asks_

"_Um, yea! I am kind of your husband!" I say_

_The girl that looks like Justin Bieber's girlfriend says "Isn't Kendall your husband?"_

"_You're cheating on me?" I almost screech_

_Nina looks at me strangely then looks at the girl. "Yes, Kendall is my husband, Selena" _

"_Since when do you know Selena Gomez?" I ask her, finally realizing who it is_

"_Nina has known me ever since 1__st__ grade!" Selena says_

"_And, whoever you are, I can't cheat on you if I am not in a relationship with you!" Nina says to me_

"_I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter! And you are Nina Rutter!" I say to her_

"_Okay, Fabian, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I don't know you!" Nina says_

_Just then my phone rings._

"_Hello?" I say, answering it_

"_Hi, Fabian, are you okay?" Patricia asks me_

"_Yes! And why are you calling me?" I ask her_

"_I can't call my husband? Huh, I wasn't informed of that law!" she snaps at me_

"_Oh, sorry!" I say sarcastically_

"_Bye, see you soon!" she says, then hangs up_

_I turn back to Nina and Selena._

"_Selena, do fans do this to you?" Nina asks Selena_

"_No" she replies_

"_And I am not a fan!" I say_

"_What do you want? A photo? Autograph?" Nina asks me_

"_Neither! I just want my wife back!" I say_

_All of the sudden, a random guy comes up and hugs Nina from behind._

"_Guess who" he says_

"_Um, Eddie?" she asks, joking._

"_Sure!" he says_

"_How do you know Eddie and not know me?!" I scream at Nina_

_The guy looks at me like I have four heads._

"_Neens, who's he?" the guy asks her_

"_I have no idea, but he is calling me his wife" she tells him._

_The guy looks at me. "Are you a fan?"_

"_NO! I AM NOT A FAN! Who are you?" I lower my voice for the last part._

"_Kendall Schmidt, you?" Kendall tells me_

"_Fabian Rutter" I tell him._

"_I am Selena Bieber" Selena says into her phone loudly. We all turn to look at her. She covers the mouth piece and mouths 'sorry' to us, before stalking off._

_I turn back to Nina and Kendall. I look at Nina._

"_Nina, what is your last name?" I ask her slowly_

"_Schmidt" she says._

"_WHAT?" I explode_

"_Woah, dude calm down" a guy says coming up behind Nina and Kendall. Soon, 2 other men join them._

"_Who's he?" the shortest one asks_

"_Fabian Rutter" I say, holding my hand out to him._

"_Carlos Pena" he says, shaking my hand. The tallest one comes up to me._

"_James Maslow" he says, shaking my hand. The last one comes up to me._

"_Logan Henderson" and shakes my hand._

"_We are Big Time Rush" Kendall says._

"_Oh, I've heard of you guys! My daughters Olivia and Hannah love you guys!" I say._

_Nina comes up to me. "I remember you!" she says_

"_You do?" I ask _

_Next, Logan comes up. "I've seen you before. We were in school together!" and touches the back of my neck. He turns into Senekhara!_

"_Lover, you will pay!" Senekhara says. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Nina all morph into Senekhara's and laugh. _

_END OF FABIAN'S DREAM!_

I wake up, panting heavily. I go to the bathroom and see an Anubis mark on my neck.

**Ooo, FABIAN IS CURSED TOO! How is he going to tell Nina? And I had to use Big Time Rush =] Love you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for late update! I will write the next chapter tonight and tomorrow, if I need it. Also, to that guest that said I should've made it a crossover:**

**I don't need to do that because it's all HOUSE OF ANUBIS. I just used Big Time Rush's names as example, and they appear in the dream, and once in a while their songs. **

**~Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Big Time Rush.**

Fabian POV:

I looked in the mirror and there was an Anubis mark on my neck. I panicked. How am I going to tell Nina? She has enough stress already with the twins! What does Senekhara want now? A black ghost person came up behind me in the mirror. I gasped and turned around.

"Hello, Lover" Senekhara said

"H-hi" I stuttered

"Do you want to tell me where the mask of Anubis is?" she asked me

"No"

"Very well, then. Everyone else will suffer!" and then she shows me a picture of… Ryan? Oh, no! He has the mark, also! Then, a picture of Patricia came up. She was holding Dana, I think. But she had her sleeve pulled up, and there was a mark, also.

"Let Ryan go! He doesn't know anything!" I screamed. She just gave me a look and left. Oh, god. Why does Ryan have to be involved, also?

***WE ARE GOING BACK TO LAST NIGHT FOR PATRICIA'S POV, BTW! I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING…..***

Patricia POV:

I put Dana in her little car seat thingy in the backseat. I then went and sat in the passenger seat next to Eddie.

"Hey, Trixie" Eddie said, giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hi, Eddie" I replied.

We rode the rest of the way home in complete silence. Everyone else was sleeping. I put Dana in a crib in our room, and went to the bathroom. I was about to leave, but Senekhara stopped me.

"What do you want?" I sneered at her

"Do not speak to me like that!" and she raised her arm, and my arm started burning.

"Where is the mask?" she asked me

"I don't know! Ask Fabian" I said, through the burning. She lowered her arm.

"Of course!" and she left.

I went into Eddie and I's room and put a tank top on, a hoodie, and shorts. I crawled into bed next to Eddie, and fell asleep.

***PRESENT TIME, NEXT MORNING!***

Ryan POV:

Nutella, toast, and water. Way to mix it up! Go them! I haven't seen Rufus in a LONG time. I wonder what happened to him. I see very little of Vera, also. Ack, Mick.

"Hello, Ryan" he says

"Hi, Mick" I say back

He advances towards me. He pulls my shirt off, and sees my mark.

"How did you get that?" he asks me

I shrug. "Birthmark that only appears sometimes?"

He nods. "Okay"

I'm not going to go into detail on what he did for the next hour or so, because I didn't even want to be there either. Let's just say, there was a pile of clothes in the corner. He threw them back at me, and I put them on.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked Mick

"We are keeping you until Fabian, Nina, and the rest of the idiots hand over what we want"

"And that is….?" I ask him

"Don't be a smart ass" and he slapped me, then left.

I was not being a smart ass. I remember when Uncle Alfie used to talk about him; he would call him a meathead. Well, for once, Uncle Alfie is not wrong.

Amber POV:

"Fabian was acting weird" I say to Nina. We were in the dining room, eating breakfast. Well, Nina was eating a breakfast for about 6 people. Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie were all at work. Fabian is a doctor, Eddie is a teacher at the school that the kids go to, and Alfie is part of a group that insists that aliens are real. Surprisingly, NASA pays is like the president or something, so he has to be there every day. Patricia was upstairs with Dana, I am a model and fashion designer, so I only have to go somewhere when I book a job or want to design something, and Nina is an author. Oh, and the kids are at school. Expect Ryan and Olivia. The teachers know what happened.

"Maybe he was getting stuff done for the babies?" she said in between chewing

"Yeah, but muttering to himself and pacing around is normal?" I ask her. She shrugged.

"He could have been worried for something he was doing today" she said, and then she smiled so big.

"What?" I asked

"They are kicking!" she squealed. I squealed and put my hand over her stomach. I could feel them!

"Neens, that is amazing!" I tell her

She finishes her breakfast, gets up, and puts her dishes and silverware into the dishwasher.

"Ambs, do you want to come with me to see Olivia?" she asks

I nod, and go upstairs to change. I put on a white shirt that clutches on the bottom and sleeves, light pink jeans, and white sandals. I put on my makeup, ring, and I grab a pink clutch. I stop into Patricia's room, to see that she is breast-feeding Dana.

"Hey, Trix" I say

"Hi, Amber" she says, looking at me.

"Nina and I are going to go see Olivia. Want to come?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, thanks. I'll see you later" she says

"Bye" I say as I leave, and close the door behind me

I see Nina at the bottom of the stairs. She is rocking one of her maternity sundresses.

"Is Patricia coming?" Nina asks

"No, she's staying her" I tell her. She nods and we get into my pink car. We turn into the hospital, and when we walk into Olivia's room, we can tell things aren't good.

**THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED! I wanted to do Amber's dream, but I thought that might get a bit long. Next chapter is going to be long, with Amber's dream.**

**Here is a preview for upcoming chapters!**

_**BLANK look at BLANK. "Why would you hide it from me?" BLANK says to BLANK**_

"_**We have an Emergency!" I scream down the hall**_

"_**I REALLY DON'T NEED ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!" I scream at him**_

**I don't know if I am going to use that exact wording, but it will be close. Sorry if this is confuzzling, and short… But, LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hay guys! Okay, so Ryan's POV is REALLY intense, so beware. I didn't get to Amber's dream again, so definitely next chapter!**

**~Thanks a lot for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting. It means a ton to me.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Amber POV (continued):

Nina and I enter the room and see Senekhara.

"Hi, Chosen One" she says, looking at Olivia.

"What do you want?" Nina sneers

"Why, the mask, of course" Senekhara says.

"I thought Eddie got rid of you" I say

Senekhara looks at me. "No. The other came back, didn't he?"

"Yes" I mutter, looking down, at my sandals.

Senekhara looks at Olivia again. "She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Nina says

"I don't want her to go to waste" she says, reaching her hand out to Olivia. Nina screams, and goes after Senekhara. Nina just goes straight through her. Then, Senekhara notices Nina's stomach, and puts her hand down.

"You're with child" she says

"Hell yea she is!" I say.

Senekhara looks from Nina to me to Olivia to Nina's stomach then back at Nina again. "I will be back" and then she disappears.

Nina turns to me. "Amber, how did she come back?!"

"I have no idea, but we have to stick together more than ever" I say, and go to hug Nina.

"Mom?" a voice says. We both turn and see Olivia is awake.

"Livi!" Nina shouts, and goes and hugs her.

"Mommy, what happened?" she asks

"You ran in front of a car" I say

"Why did I do that?" Olivia asks, confused

"You were jealous of Daddy and Hannah" Nina explains.

"Well, Daddy always pays more attention to Hannah than me! It's not fair!" Olivia tells us

"I'll pay more attention to you, sweetie" a voice says from behind us.

Fabian comes in, fully dressed in his doctor stuff.

"I'm sorry, Daddy" Olivia says

"I'm sorry too, Livi" Fabian says, and then they hug. Then, he turns his attention back to Nina and me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nina asks him.

"I asked to see my daughter" he says.

"What is the real reason?" I ask him

"Okay, I asked to be able to see children, and they let me. I am now the doctor of Olivia Rutter, Dylan Rutter, Hannah Rutter, and any other Rutter child!" Fabian says

"Are you going to be the doctor of the twins?" Nina asks him

"Yea" he says

"Then when are the due?" Nina asks him

"In a month, why?"

"Well, can you help give birth?" Nina asks him again

"Neens, are you okay?" I ask her

"I'm not sure. FABIAN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO GIVE BIRTH?" Nina screams

"Nina, he's a boy. He cannot give birth" I say

"I meant can he help people give birth?" She asks again

"I-I don't know, probably. Why?" Fabian asks Nina, confused

"Do you want to help deliver our twins?" Nina asks him

"Yea, why?" He asks Nina again

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Nina screams. I open the door.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" I scream down the hall. Fabian is helping Nina breathe, and saying that it's okay.

"Amber, get a room!" Nina says to me

"Kk!" I say, running down the hall.

"Hi, my friend needs a room, because she is kind of GIVING BIRTH!" I scream the last part at the receptionist.

"Okay, um go to Room 345" she says

"Okay, thanks!" I say running off.

I tell Fabian and Nina and we all get up there in about 5 minutes. Nina is starting to cry because the contractions really hurt. Fabian calls in a few nurses and another doctor.

A nurse calls me outside to answer some questions. I would have to go outside anyway.

"What is her full name?" Nurse Kyla asks me

"Nina Jean Rutter" I tell her

"Date of Birth?"

"July 7th, 1985"

"And she is giving birth too…?" Kyla asks

"Twin Boys" I tell her

"What is the name of the doctor helping her?"

"Dr. Fabian Rutter"

"What is her husband's name and what is your name and relation to her?"

"Um, her husband is Fabian Rutter, and my name is Amber Lewis, and I am her best friend" I tell her, confused on how she didn't know that Fabian and Nina's last names were the same.

"Thank you" she says again, and leaves. I sit down in one of the chairs, and send a mass text to the Anubis members. Fabian comes out.

"Ambs, you can come in!" he says. I stand up and follow him into the room.

Patricia POV:

I was just calming Dana down, when the doorbell rings.

"One second" I yell, pick up Dana, and go to get the door. It's one of the slimeballs.

"Eddie or Freddie?" I ask him

"Freddie, I lost the damn key again" he says. I let him in.

"If strangers come into this house, I'm blaming you" I tell him

"Go ahead, I don't care" he says, and he goes and lays down on one of the couches and falls asleep.

"Classic" I mutter, then bring Dana upstairs again.

I lay her down in her crib, and she actually falls asleep! Then, my phone rings. Dana wakes up again.

"Damn it" I mutter, and go over to my phone.

'_Nina's in labor'_ it reads. I just stand there, shocked.

'_Thanks'_ I text back, and go over to attend to Dana.

Ryan POV:

Talia and Mick open the door. Talia has a bump on her stomach.

"HE DID IT!" Talia screams

"What did I do?" I ask her

Mick comes over and just slaps me.

"What do you think that is?" Mick asks, referring to Talia's stomach

"Um, a stomach?" I say

"Don't be a smart ass, Ryan. What do you think happened to her?" Mick screams at me

"She got knocked up?" I ask him like it's a question

"Yea, and who do you think the father is?" Talia asks me

"Mick?" I ask jokingly. Of course they don't take it as a joke.

"Hell no. It's you!" Talia screams

"How did I do that?" I ask her

"I have no idea, but you did this to me!" and Talia steps out, leaving Mick in the room to do whatever to me.

"Since you did that to my sister, you will pay!" Mick screams.

He actually cut off the layer of skin with the Anubis mark on it. Guess I'm not cursed anymore.

**Ooo, so Nina had her babies, a month early, so that means Ryan has been held hostage for at least 5 months? Yea, I think that's about right. Anyway, I'M GOING TO A BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT IN 2 DAYS! EEEPPPP! LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hay guys!**

**~Thanks for Fabina Baby names! I picked out of a paper bag, so sorry if I didn't use yours! **

**Fabina baby names picked were by: kitkatluv and Peace3000.**

**~Thanks for reviews, subscriptions, and favoriting!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Nina POV:

"Nina, honey, calm down" Fabian said. Amber had just left.

"I don't need that bullshit right now!" I say to him. He just nods and goes back to help the other doctor.

"Fabian?" I ask him softly

"Yes, love?" He asks, looking at me

"Can you come hold my hand?"

He looks unsure for a second, but the other doctor says it's okay.

20 minutes later, our babies were born. The nurses go with the doctor to clean off the boys, and Fabian gets Amber.

The nurses come back in with the babies, and hands one to me and one to Fabian. Amber squeals.

"What are their names?" Amber asks, looking at them.

"This one" I say, gesturing to the one in my arms "Is named Andrew Mason Rutter, and the one that Fabian has is named Logan Tyler Rutter"

"Would you like to hold him?" Fabian asks Amber. She nods, and Fabian puts him into her arms. Seconds later, Patricia, Dana, Eddie, and Freddie come in the door.

"Amber told us" Patricia said.

"Would you like to hold Andy?" I asked her

"Eddie, take Dana" Patricia says, and Eddie takes her.

"I will be getting out tomorrow, with both of them" I tell them

"Okay" they all said

Eddie handed Dana to me, then he took Andy, and Amber gave Logan to Freddie. Patricia took Dana from me.

"I think we have to go" Patricia said

"Okay, bye Nina, bye Fabian" Freddie said, giving Logan to me.

"Bye guys" Eddie said, giving Fabian Andrew.

"Bye" Amber said, walking out

"See you tomorrow" Patricia said, following them

"Are you staying?' I ask Fabian

"Yea, they have to let me" he says

"Okay, you can go shower. I got them" I tell him. He nods and puts Andrew in his hospital thingy, and walks into the bathroom.

The Nurse comes in.

"Hello, Mrs. Rutter. How are they doing?" she asks me

"Andrew and Logan are doing great! Is it okay if my husband stays with me? He's in the bathroom" I ask her

"Yes, that is alright. Let me get him a pillow" she says, and leaves to get a pillow. She comes back and throws me the pillow.

"Thanks" I tell her

"You're welcome. Buzz if you need me" she says, and walks out. Logan started crying, so I rock him and he falls asleep. I put him in the crib thingy with his brother. Fabian walks out with no shirt on, and he turns his back to me to look in the mirror. I see a black mark on his upper back.

"Fabian" I say slowly. "What is on your back?"

Amber POV:

When we got home, Alfie called me.

"How are they?" he asks me

"Great" I say to him

"Okay, I have to go" he tells me

"Bye, love you" I say to him

"Love you too" he says, and then hangs up.

The kids come home from school, and we tell them the news. Dylan and Hannah are about to burst with excitement. Alfie comes home, also. Patricia and I make everyone spaghetti, and then we help the children get to bed. We all go to our bedrooms, and go to bed. I fall asleep very easily.

AMBER'S DREAM (You knew it was coming!)

_I woke up in an apartment._

"_Hello?" I called out_

"_Good, you're awake" a voice said from behind me_

"_Alfie!" I screamed, and jumped into his arms._

"_What happened?" I asked him_

"_I don't know, I was coming home from a book signing when I saw you in the middle of the street. I decided to take you into to my apartment and why are you hugging me?" He asks me_

"_I can't hug my husband?" I ask him_

"_I'm not your husband" he laughs_

_I look up and release him._

"_Alfie, you know me" I said to him_

"_Maybe you look somewhat similar, but other than that, I don't" he laughs again._

"_Alfie Lewis, do not play around with me!" I say, slapping his arm on every word._

"_I'm not joking. Who are you?" he asks me_

"_Alfie, I'm home!" a girls voice calls out from who knows where. A girl with curly dirty-blonde hair comes out from a corner. Alfie hugs her and kisses her head._

_The girl notices me. "How's she?" _

"_I'm Amber Lewis" I tell her_

_The girl looks at Alfie. "What?"_

"_I've never seen Amber in my life!" he tells her_

_The girl looks at me."I'm Jennette Lewis" _

"_You look like Jennette McCurdy" I tell her_

"_I was" she tells me_

"_Oh. I get it. ALFIE MARMADUKE LEWIS! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I scream at Alfie_

"_I'm not cheating on you! I have never seen you before!" he says_

_I slap him, but as soon as I do, he grabs my wrist, making it burn. _

"_Do not touch me" he says, before turning into Senekhara._

"_You are marked, too" she laughs. Jennette was laughing._

_END OF AMBER'S DREAM_

I wake up. I see that I'm still in my own bed, with Alfie next to me. I walk to the bathroom and look at my wrist. There is an Anubis mark.

**Sorry Amber's dream is so short; I didn't have a lot to say. But she did get cursed, Nina saw a mark on Fabian's neck, and Fabina's babies were born! I love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, so my grandmother is in a tizzy because of 2 things: I wasn't listening to her because my earbuds were in blasting music and because our town/county is in a 'severe thunderstorm warning'. Also, this chapter has a few swears and stuff…..**

**~Thanks for reviews (WE ARE AT 60! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?), subscribing, and favoriting!**

**~Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis, would I be writing this? No, I would be writing the SCRIPTS so all the Anubisers can watch the third season soon!**

Ryan POV:  


I know what Peeta must have felt like when Cato cut him in the leg. But I have no Katniss, so I probably will bleed to death. As long as I don't move my arm, though, it's fine. Mick and Talia came in.

"Hello, father" Talia said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I never wanted to have sex with you; you kind of brought it upon yourself"

"Shut up" Mick barks

I roll my eyes again, but don't talk.

He takes my wounded arm and looks at it.

"Excellent" he mutters, and they both leave after that. I am trying to make it stop bleeding when Senekhara makes another appearance. She notices my arm.

"What happened?" she asked me

"Meathead Central cut it off" I told her

She just simply reached out and the entire arm healed, but it had a bigger mark.

"There, all better" she said, and then left.

Fabian's POV (OH NO!)

I walk out of the bathroom, hair soaking wet. The mirror wasn't tall enough, but I knew there was another one right outside the door. I quickly throw my boxers on and walk out. Nina looks at me.

"Fabian" she says slowly. "What is on the back of your neck?"

Shit! I forgot! "I wanted to talk to you about that"

"Fabian, what the hell is that?" she asks me again

"Another tattoo?" I say it like a question.

She just gets up and walks over to me.

"Turn around" she orders. I sigh and turn around.

She gasps. "Fabian, you saw her?"

I nod. I knew what was coming.

"Fabian, WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" she screams the question at me

"I was going to tell you, but with the twins and all, I didn't have the time" I tell her. I hug her. She doesn't hug me back.

"Will you at least hug me?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, but I will kiss you" she says. She kisses me. We are pulled apart from the twins.

"I will get him, you go actually put on clothes" she tells me. I honestly forgot that I was only in my boxers. I nod and go put on my pants and the white tee that I had on under my doctor stuff. I walk out to see Nina holding Logan. Andrew was somehow still asleep. Logan was pretty much asleep, also. Nina put him in the crib the hospital gives us, and she went into the hospital bed. I pulled out the pull out couch and fell asleep.

Amber POV:

I scream. Not again!

"Hush, child" a voice says from behind me. I turn and see Senekhara.

"H-hi" I stutter

"Where is it?" she asks me

"Where is what?" I ask her back

"The mask, of course"

"I have no idea, probably- wait. Freddie has it" I told her

"Freddie? Hmm, maybe he should be next" and then she disappears.

"Amber, are you okay?" Patricia says, coming into the bathroom. I shake my head.

"What's- oh" she says, stopping when she sees my mark.

"I got one too" and she takes off her sweatshirt and shows me.

"Does Eddie know?" I ask her

She shakes her head. "I don't know how to tell him"

"We will tell Alfie and Eddie together" I decide. "Let's go"

We walk out of the bathroom and straight into Eddie and Patricia's room. It looks like a warzone!

"EDISON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Patricia shouts.

"Patricia, quiet! It's only 3 in the morning!" I shush her

Eddie jumped when Patricia shouted. He turned around with Dana in his hands.

"Where are the diapers?" he asks Patricia

Even I know where they are. She walks over and opens the chest at the end of the bed, and pulls out a whole pack of diapers.

"Oh, I knew that" he says, and puts the diaper on Dana.

"Yeah, clearly" Patricia mumbles

"Anyway, Eddie. Patricia has something to tell you. Let me go get Alfie first" and I run out of the door and into my room.

"Alfie?" I say shaking him awake.

He sits straight up and says "Where are the aliens?"

"Nowhere, Alfie. Come with me" I say, walking out of the room and going into Patricia's again. Alfie follows me.

"What?" Eddie asks

"Amber and I had a little run in with our favorite spirit" Patricia says, and we show them our marks. Their eyes widen.

"No, no, I defeated her" Eddie says

"No, you didn't" Patricia and I say at the same time.

"Maybe an alien freed her" says no other than Alfie

"Alfie, I love you, but no" I tell him

"Well then" he says, looking down. I rub his shoulder.

"We should all get to sleep and we will talk about it in the morning. Maybe Fabian and Nina will know more about it" Eddie says

"Your right. Good night, come on Alfie" I say.

"Good night" they call.

Alfie and I go back to bed for the next 3 hours. I actually fell back asleep.

**Sorry for short chapter. I think it was okay. I AM GOING TO SEE BIG TIME RUSH TOMORROW. I AM ABOUT TO PEE MY PANTS! Haha… So maybe only 2 updates tomorrow? Today, my sisters are going to camp and I have nothing to do so I will try to update 3 times today. LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hay guys! How's your day? Lol I sound happy, don't I? MAYBE BECAUSE THE BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT IS IN ONLY 29 HOURS!**

**~Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**~Disclaimer: I only own my OC'S.**

Patricia POV:

"Hannah and Dylan, we will pick you up later to go see your parents and sisters" Amber says as the board the bus.

"Okay. Love you!" they say as they get on.

"Bye!" I say, and wave. Amber does, also. We go back inside.

"Bye Patricia, bye Ambs" Alfie says, and comes and kisses Amber on the cheek.

"Bye Patricia and Amber" Eddie says, and then kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye" we say as they head out the door. Looks like it will just be me, Amber, Dana, and Freddie. Where is that sack of potatoes anyway?

Amber and I enter the common room to make breakfast. Freddie is passed out on the couch. Found him. I go over to him and scream in his ear. "SHARK!"

He opens his eyes. "What, what is happening?" he asks me

"Waking you up. What do you want?" I ask him

"What do I want for what?" he asks me, half asleep.

"Breakfast" Amber calls out from the kitchen.

"Oh. I want eggs and coffee" he says, finally sitting up

"Okay, give us a minute" I say, going to the kitchen.

"Here are eggs" Amber says, putting them on the counter.

"The coffee is over here" she says, getting a cup and pouring it.

"HEY, TWIN EDDIE! WHAT DO YOU WANT IN YOUR COFFEE?" I yell.

"No need to shout, and just sugar" and he gets up and walks over to the counter, grabs the eggs and coffee.

He sits down. Amber and I grab our breakfast and sit down with him.

"What happened between you and Eddie?" Amber asked him

"Well, we were about eighteen when I decided to bring him to an open aquarium for his birthday. I kid of brought him over to the shark tank and pushed him in. I forgot that sharks hurt people. They ended up biting his hand, and a huge chunk out of his thigh. We got him to the hospital, but he swore he would never forgive me" he says. Amber and I just look at him, shocked.

"Did he survive?" Amber asks.

Now Freddie and I turn to her. "Amber, is Eddie alive?" I ask her

"Yea" she says

"You just answered your question" Freddie says.

"Did he forgive you?" Amber asks

"No, I'm just living in his house and acting like a brother!" Freddie says with sarcasm. I hear a babies cry upstairs.

"One moment" and I get up and walk out.

Ryan POV:

"What happened to your arm?" Mick asks me. He and Talia were making their daily round. Talia's stomach kept growing.

"It just magically came back to normal" I tell him

"Well, let's fix that" Talia says, throwing Mick the knife. He cuts me in the same exact place, only I'm bleeding A LOT more.

"Did you have to do that?" I ask him. He just responds by sticking the knife back in and making it deeper.

"Do you want that to happen again?" Mick asks me

"No" I faintly reply

"Then don't talk" he says, and he leaves.

"What do you want to name our baby?" Talia asks me

"I don't know" I say

"It's going to be a girl" she tells me

"Oh, really? I bet she is going to be a cutie!" I say with a touch of sarcasm

"Yea, she will be" and she walks out, also.

Nina POV:

Fabian got up and he left for work. He had everything he needed, so he just kissed my cheek and left. A nurse comes in.

"Hello, how are you?" the nurse asks me

"Great" I say

"Well, I've been better. Especially before people steal my man" she says

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her

"Oh, you should know" and she pulls off the blonde wig and sunglasses to reveal Joy.

"What do you want?" I sneer at her

"Fabian of course!" she says proudly

"You are never going to get him" I tell her

"Oh, I'm not?"And with that, she pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of Ryan. His arm is completely covered with blood

I scream. Of course, Fabian comes running in and the babies wake up.

"Joy?" he asks

"FABES!" she says, throwing the phone on me and jumps on him.

I don't pay much attention because I take her phone and text Mick_ 'You can let Ryan go. He has done his purpose'_

"Joy, get off!" Fabian says, and pushes her off. She frowns and leaves, taking her phone. Fabian and I look at each other for a minute, before he speaks.

"Olivia is doing much better! I think Amber and Patricia are coming with Hannah and Dylan today"

"Great!" I say.

The babies start crying harder. Fabian and I look at each other again and laugh. I pick up Logan and he picks up Andy.

**Sorry for short chapter. ONLY 23 MORE HOURS UNTIL BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT! EEP! I AM SO EXCITED; I ALMOST CAN NOT SIT STILL. TOMORROW WILL BE WORSE! LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA! **


	33. Chapter 33

**11 MORE HOURS!**

**~You guys are amazing. Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Only the plot and OC'S.**

Ryan POV:

Mick and Talia come in.

"Get up" Mick orders. I stand up. He unties me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"Joy texted me telling me to untie you and bring you back" he says, finishing.

"Okay?"

Talia and him both take an arm and bring me outside and throw me into the car. Mick gets covered with blood, but he doesn't seem to care. They throw me in the back seat and we are off.

Amber POV:

Freddie and I were making cookies.

"Do not eat that!" I scream at Freddie

"Why not?"

"Cookie dough has raw eggs in it! You can get poisoned!" I tell him

"Okay, sorry!" and he gets back to rolling them into balls. Patricia and Dana come down.

"Hey Patricia" Freddie says

"Do you want cookies?" I ask her.

She nods. "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter" I say

"Yea" Freddie says, putting more cookie batter into his mouth.

"FREDDIE!" I screech. I wake Dana up.

"Sorry!" I whisper, as Patricia tries to calm her.

Patricia walks out of the room, murmuring things to Dana.

I turn back to Freddie."You put the cookies in the oven, I roll!"

He nods, and puts more into the oven.

The front door opens and someone yells "HELLO?"

I go out into the front room to see who it is.

"RYAN?"

"Aunt Amber!" and he comes running over to me and hugs me.

"Hi, Ryan!" I say.

"AMBER, STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM! HE IS NEVER-"Patricia says, walking into the landing. She sees Ryan and almost drops Dana.

"Ryan!" Patricia says and hugs him.

"Ow" he says

"What?" I ask him

"Look at his arm!" Patricia screams

It's all bloody and you can see bone.

"What happened?"Patricia whispers.

"Ah, torture" he says. "Can I see Dana?"

"Yea, here" and Patricia hands him her.

"What's all the commotion?" Freddie says, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Eddie" Ryan says, looking up from Dana.

He stops in his tracks. "Oh my god, you're Ryan"

"Uh, yea" Ryan replies in a 'duh' tone

"I'm Freddie Sweet, Eddie's twin" Freddie introduces himself

"Hi, I'm Ryan"

"Yea, I kind of got that. What happened to your arm?" Freddie asks

"Torture" Patricia, Ryan, and I all say at the same time. Ryan hands Dana back to Patricia.

"I think you need to go to the hospital" Freddie says

"Everyone in my car" I say. Freddie sits in the front with me, and Patricia sits in the middle of Ryan and Dana. We get there and jump out.

Ryan walks in after Freddie, and instantly the receptionist calls a doctor. After telling her some information, Ryan gets sent into a room. Only I go with him.

Fabian POV:

"You need to go down into room 121" a nurse says, coming up to me. I nod and go in.

Ryan is sitting there.

"Ryan?" I screech

"Hi, dad!" he replies. I notice Amber.

"Hi, Amber" I say to Amber

"Hi, I'm going to go see Nina. Blood freaks me out" and she leaves.

I turn to Ryan. "Okay, what's the matter, before I ask a million questions'?"

He just lifts up his arm. It has blood everywhere,and you can see blood.

"I'm not going to ask questions until later, let's get you all stitched up" I say, and get out the sewing kit and wipes. Ryan passes out a few minutes after I start.

I wipe off his arm, and I look at the wound. It is about a foot, from his shoulder to elbow, and about 6 inches wide, and about 7 inches deep. It's a wonder how it doesn't have to be cut off. I quickly sew his arm and I look him over once more before leaving to go see Olivia. Amber is in there.

"Hi Daddy!" Olivia says when I enter.

"Hi Olivia. How are you?" I ask her

"Good. Aunt Amber was teaching me about different colors of pink" she says. I turn to look at Amber and she waves. She has a hot pink piece of paper in her hand.

"Freddie, Patricia, and Dana are here" she tells me. I nod.

"Olivia, you can get out today!" I say to her. She smiles.

"Yay!" she says

I help her get out and I walk her down to the waiting room. Freddie, Patricia, and Dana are in the middle. Olivia runs over to them. I follow her.

"Can you take her home?" I ask them

"As long as you tell me how Ryan is doing" Patricia says.

"He is doing fine. He passed out, but other than that, he seems to be in good condition" I tell them.

"Okay. Come on, Olivia. Let's go home!" Freddie says. She nods.

"Amber has the keys" Patricia points out.

"I'm ready!" Amber says, coming out from the elevator.

They walk out, and Olivia is holding Freddie's hand. She seems to really like him. I go back upstairs to see my other patients. I look at my schedule.

"Room 340" I mumble to myself, and go into the room.

Talia and Mick are sitting there.

**Ryan is a happy person. Well, as happy as someone that passed out, almost had to have their arm cut off, and has stitches is….. Oh, well, you know what I mean. OMIGOD I NEED TO GO SHOWER! EEP! Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	34. Chapter 34

**BIG TIME SUCCESS! Last night was the greatest night of my life! **

**~Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**~Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's**

Fabian POV:

Talia and Mick were sitting in that room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Rutter" I say

"We know who you are" Mick says to me

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask Talia

"I'm pregnant" She says

"Okay. You need to go to the 5th floor, then" I tell them.

"Thanks" Mick mumbles, before they go down.

I go back to Nina's room.

"Hi!" I say as I walk into the room. Nina is getting all her things packed up.

"Are they letting you out?" I ask her

"Yea, Amber and Patricia are coming with the triplets" she says.

"Okay. I need to go check on Ryan. Love you" I say, kissing her on the cheek

"Love you too" she says as I walk out.

I walk down to Ryan's room. He is watching TV.

"Hi Ryan" I say

"Hi, dad" he replies

"How is your arm?" I ask him.

"It hurts"

"Well, there is medicine" I tell him.

"When am I getting out? The TV has nothing good on!" he complains

"In a few minutes. Try moving your arm" I tell him

He moves it a little bit, and he screams.

"It really hurts" he says

"I can tell" I chuckle. He looks at me.

"Not. Funny" he says

"Okay, sorry! Come on, let's get you dressed" I say.

I slip on his tank and shorts. I try not to touch his arm. I help him get on his shoes, and we head up to Nina's room. Olivia, Hannah, Dylan, Patricia, and Amber are there. Ryan hides behind Patricia and Amber.

"We have somebody we want you to see!" I say. The triplets turn around and then Ryan steps out.

"Ryan!" they scream

Olivia touches his arm, and I know he is trying not to cry.

"No, Olivia, not there" I tell her, and she removes her hand.

"What happened, Ryan?" Hannah asks him

"My arm got cut" he says. She nods.

"Sorry Ryan" Olivia says.

"It's okay" he says. Dylan hugs him.

Logan starts crying.

Nina picks him up, and I get Andrew.

"Okay, guys, we need to go" Amber says.

"Can you guys bring Olivia, Hannah, and Dylan home?" Nina asks them

"Sure" Patricia says, and they head out.

Nina picks up Andrew's carrier, and I pick up Logan's. We follow them out to the cars.

Mick POV:

Talia and I were talking about the baby when Joy comes in.

"Where is Ryan?" she asks us

"We returned him home, like you said" I say.

"I never said to bring him back home!" she exclaims

"Uh, yeah you did. Show her Mick" Talia says to me. I pull out my phone and find the message.

Joy takes my phone out of my hand. "I never sent that"

"Then why did it come from your cell phone?" I retaliate

"THAT AMERICAN! SHE SENT IT!" Joy screams, and goes running out.

I turn to Talia. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about 2 months" she tells me.

I nod. "What are we going to do about Ryan?"

"I don't know" she says, and puts her head on my shoulder.

Alfie POV:

I return home to see everyone is there. The triplets, the twins, Nina, Fabian, and Ryan. Wait, RYAN?

"Hi Uncle Alfie" he greets me

"Hi" I reply.

"Okay, kids! Time for bed!" Amber says. Ryan groans and goes down to his room.

"Good night, daddy" my children say to me.

"Good night" I say, kissing them on the cheek.

Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and I all stay up and watch a movie. Nina and Fabian go to bed early with the twins.

We watched The Hunger Games, and then went to bed. **(BET YOU GUYS KNOW WHATS COMING!)**

***START OF ALFIE'S DREAM***

_I wake up in a fashion studio. _

"_Hello?" I call out._

_A boy with an Irish accent comes up and calls "AMBER"_

_Amber comes from around the corner._

"_Hi Amber!" I say and hug her._

"_Um, hi" she says_

"_Who's this?" the boy asks Amber. He looks like one of the guys from One Direction._

"_I don't know, and he has no sense of style" Amber says, looking me over._

"_Yes, you do know me, I am your husband!" I say to Amber_

"_No, Niall is my husband" she says_

"_Who are you?" Niall asks me_

"_I'm Alfie Lewis, her husband" I say_

"_Again, a fan. What's your wife's name?" Amber asks_

"_Amber….?" I say confuzzled_

"_Oh, that's my name, too!" Amber squeals._

"_Because you're my wife!" I argue_

"_No, she's mine" pipes up Niall._

"_No, she is mine. Amber, what is your last name?" I ask Amber_

"_Horan" she says_

"_See, I told- wait, did you say Horan?" I ask her_

"_Yea, that's Niall Horan, I'm Amber Horan, my children's last names are Horan…." Amber says_

"_No, they are Lewis!" I argue. It looks like Amber has a flash, or something._

"_Alfie!" she screams, running into my arms._

_She presses her hand up against my back. It starts having a searing pain._

"_You have been marked, too" Senkhara says_

_Niall is laughing. I fall to the ground._

***END OF ALFIE'S DREAM***

I wake up and paddle to the bathroom. I get a mirror and aim it into the other mirror, and I see a tattoo.

**Eeep, hope you guys liked! Sorry for taking so long to update; I had a bit of Writers' Block. Anyway ,THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE CONCERT, I need to tell you: Kendall (FROM BIG TIME RUSH) was standing on an incline in the audience like 50 feet away from us, so then my cousin pulls up to him, so then we are only like 9 feet away. If I got any closer, I would've fainted! Oh, well. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so I have MAJOR writers' block. I may only be able to post once every other day, because my sisters are now off of camp. I decided this story needed a bit of humor, so here it is! Sorry if this is a bit confuzzling.**

**-Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting. Also, if you have read 'You're Not Alone' and did any of those things, thank you! Also, I may have a sequel in the works for 1 of my one shots…..**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. If I did, do you really think I would be writing this? No, I would be writing the scripts for season 3!**

Alfie's POV:

I ran back to Amber and I's room and shook her awake.

"What, Alfie" she said, when she was awake. I just turned around and showed her my tattoo.

I turned to face her. Her face was shocked.

Ryan's POV:

Before I went to bed last night, our favorite ghost friend paid me a visit. She basically just marked my OTHER arm.

I walked out to the kitchen. The clock said it was 9:30 AM.

Mom, dad, Aunt Amber, Freddie, and Aunt Patricia were sitting there. The twins were still in the room.

"Don't I have school?" I asked them, sitting down and grabbing some fruit.

"Not with that arm" dad answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Amber, Olivia, Angel, Dylan, and Mason are all probably wondering where I am" I tell them. Yes, those are my friends. It's weird that my sister, brother, and aunt have the same names.

"You can call them and they can come over" Mom said

I nodded. "Mom, remember that ghost thing?"

Dad and her shared a look. "Yea, why?" she asks

I take off my sweatshirt and they see the tattoo. They gasp.

"She kind of targeted me" I tell them.

"What's next? Patricia has one, Amber has one, and Fabian has one. What about me?" Freddie complained

We all turn to him.

"You want to be marked" Aunt Patricia starts

"By a creepy black spirit lady?" Aunt Amber finishes.

"I just think it would be kind of cool" he shrugs

"It's not" Aunt Amber, Aunt Amber, dad, and I all say at the same time.

"Did you have a dream, Ryan?" dad asks.

"Yea" I answer

"Oh, before I forget. Alfie got one last night" Aunt Amber says, looking down.

"So, Eddie, Freddie, and I don't have one? We probably will, soon" Mom says, sighing.

"I have to go to work" dad says.

"Bye" we all say, and he leaves.

"I got a job at the music store, and I have to go, also" Freddie says, and leaves.

"And so do I. Victoria Beckham is thinking about using one of my dresses!" Aunt Amber says, and runs upstairs to get changed.

I look at mom. "I'm not going anywhere" Mom says

"Neither am I. I am wondering how Dana is sleeping this late" Aunt Patricia says

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I ask

"I don't know. Your father said to rest and drink" mom tells me.

"Okay. I need to go out. Nina, want to come?" Aunt Patricia asks.

"Sure, but Ryan, your coming" she says. I groan, and get up. I change into jeans and a blue tee.

I walk out and see that the babysitter, Lisa, was here.

"Hi Ryan! How is your arm?" she asks me.

"It's okay, I guess. Are you here for Logan, Andrew, and Dana?" I ask her

"Yeah" and Aunt Patricia comes down.

"Hi Lisa! Okay, so we should be back before everyone else comes home" she says

"Okay!"

"Dana is upstairs, and Nina should be coming in a minute" Aunt Patricia tells her

Mom comes out. "Hey Lisa. Andrew and Logan are sleeping, also"

"Okay, got it!" Lisa tells them

"Come on, Ryan. Time to go" Aunt Patricia says

We get in mom's car. I take out my iPod and start playing Angry birds.

We shop for a while, at Target.

"Ryan, do you like this?" mom asks me, holding out a tee shirt. It has the words 'Do You Remember' on it, and it was pink.

I gulped. I hated it. "Um, sure?" I say it like a question.

"Nina, he obviously hates it!" Aunt Patricia says from next to me.

"I know, I just wanted to see what he would do" mom says, putting it back.

We leave and go into JCPenny's.

I get 3 tees, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, and boxers. I started laughing when we went past the bra department.

"Oh, really Ryan? Real mature" Aunt Patricia says. Then she stops.

"Nina, stop" and mom stops, and so do I.

"Let's give Ryan a make-over.

She drags me into the dressing room and whispers something to mom. She smiles and goes out.

"Ryan, close your eyes" Aunt Patricia says

"Why?"

"Because" Aunt Patricia pleads

"Fine" and I close them.

"Take off your shirt" Aunt Patricia orders.

I take it off. I try not to hit the scar and stitches.

I feel Aunt Patricia put something on me, and then put something over it. Then, she does something to my face, also.

"Okay, open them" she says, and I do.

I am wearing a shirt that has a unicorn on it, and the whole shirt is pink. I also have grey eye shadow on, mascara, and pink lipstick. I also have pink blush on. But that's not what I'm staring at.

"AUNT PATRICIA!" I scream. She is on the floor, laughing so hard.

"MOM, GET IN HERE!" I scream

"I can't, the doors locked" she says

I unlock it. She starts at my eyes, then my cheeks and lips. And finally, my torso.

She starts laughing also. "Patricia, what did you do?"

"What does it looks like" she says, still full-out laughing

Mom can't respond. After like 5 minutes, a salesclerk comes in.

"Is everything okay?" she asks

"Yea, its fine" I say, opening the door and looking at her.

She just looks at me and leaves. I close the door again.

Aunt Patricia still has tears down her cheeks, but she has stopped laughing. Mom still is giggling.

"Why… why?" I ask Aunt Patricia

"Hey, you were the one that was laughing when we passed the bra department" she says

I then feel funny. I take off my shirt and I see it. A hot pink bra.

Mom and Aunt Patricia start dying again.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, but hot pink is not your color" mom says, giggling.

"IT DOESN'T EVEN FIT!" I scream

"Ryan, I doubt that you are a…" mom says, looking at Aunt Patricia, who has also stopped laughing.

"34C" she says

"Maybe more of a 32A" Mom says

"I agree" Aunt Patricia says.

"CAN I TAKE IT OFF?" I scream.

"Yes, but I dare you to wear the shirt all day and wear an A-cup bra" Aunt Patricia dares me

I almost said no, but then I decided to do it."Okay, fine. But what about when my friends come over?" I ask her

"Wear it!" Mom says. She goes out to get me a different bra. At least this one is tan. I change into it and the shirt, and take the makeup off.

We go out to eat at Subway. When we get home, Lisa is on the couch with the babies next to her, sleeping.

"Hi!" she whispers.

"Hi!" we all whisper back.

Lisa looks me over. "What are you wearing, Ryan?"

"Aunt Patricia made me" I tell her

She nods. "I must be going. See you soon!"

Once she leaves, I put everything in my room. I call Angel, Dylan, Olivia, Mason, and Amber, and they all say they can come over.

Olivia and Angel are the first ones here. They are arguing when I open the door.

"Hi, guys!" I say when I open the door

"Hi Ryan!" Angel greets me, and he walks into the kitchen.

Olivia looks around before kissing my cheek. "Hi Ryan"

"Hi, Olivia" and I hug her. Did I forget to mention that Olivia and I are secretly boyfriend and girlfriend? No one knows expect Amber, when Olivia accidently told her. They are both staying after.

Angel comes back in, but after we pull apart. The doorbell is rung again.

I open it to find Mason and Dylan. "HI RYAN" they scream.

"SHHH! My mom and aunt are trying to get my siblings and cousin asleep!" I scold them

"Sorry" they say in unsion.

They go into the common room with Olivia and Angel.

Amber just walks right in.

"Hi, Ambs" I say, and I hug her. We have a brother-sister relationship, and Olivia knows, so she doesn't get mad.

"Hi, Ryan! Is everyone else here? I saw Mason's mom drive out of the driveway" she asks

"Yea, they are. Come on" and I walk into the common room with her.

**Okay, so I am going to explain the get together/play date/ hang out in the next chapter, and a dream. Maybe a bit more. Okay, so Ryan's friends are based off of the DERFS. It's a group my friends and I made up, and Ryan is in it, also. Amber is based off me, Ryan is based off Ryan, Angel based off our friend Angel (HE IS A BOY, SO DON'T SAY THAT ANGEL IS NOT A BOY'S NAME, BECAUSE I HAVE PROOF!), Olivia based off our friend Olivia (HER AND RYAN ARE ACTUALLY DATING), Dylan is based off our friend Dylan, and Mason is based off Mason, a friend of ours. ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE IN THE DERFS! LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so this INTRO is going to be long. Ryan's sister is Olivia Rutter. Ryan's brother is Dylan Rutter. Ryan's aunt Amber is Amber Lewis. Ryan's friend is Olivia Becker. Ryan's friend is Dylan Shirful. Ryan's friend is named Amber. Ryan's other friend's Angel and Mason is also OC's. I would not make Ryan and his sister date each other. That is wrong on so many levels. If you are still confuzzled, please PM me!**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting! **

**-Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or its original characters.**

Ryan's POV:

Amber and I enter the room. She sits down next to Olivia on the couch, and I sit on the other side of Olivia. Angel is sitting on the chair by himself, and Dylan and Mason on the other couch.

"Okay, before anything else. Ryan, whatare you wearing?" Olivia asks me

That's when Amber, Dylan, Angel, and Mason notice. They all start dying laughing, like Aunt Patricia and mom did.

"It's a dare for my aunt" I tell them. "This isn't even the worst part"

"And that is….?" Angel asks. I take off my shirt.

They all start laughing again. Freddie comes in.

"Ryan, what the hell?" he says.

"Ask your brother's wife!"I tell him. He's laughing, also.

After about 5 minutes, they all calm down.

"Hi, Uncle Eddie" Amber says

"That's not Uncle Eddie" I tell her

"Is it a clone?" Dylan asks. I wonder how he and Uncle Alfie haven't met.

"No, it's his twin brother, Freddie" I tell them.

"Hi, I'm Freddie. Obviously" Freddie says, waving at us

"I'm Angel, that's Olivia, that's Amber, he's Mason, and that is Dylan" Angel says to him, pointing to each one.

"I'm going to forget. Ryan, do you remember where the kitchen is? This place has so many doors!" Freddie asks me.

"Even I know, and I have almost no brains. It's right there!" Mason says, pointing.

"Thanks….. Mason?" he says it like a question. Mason nods.

Freddie walks into the kitchen to make food, I guess. Amber's phone rings.

"I'm going to step outside" and she goes into the landing. Angel turns back to us.

"Are you sure you're not dating Amber?" he asks

"No, I am not" I tell him. We have arguments like this ALL the time.

"Then why did you hug her?" Dylan asks. He thinks that we are dating, also.

"Maybe because she is my best friend!" I argue back.

"Let's play Just Dance!" Olivia randomly says.

"Okay, I'll go get Amber" I say, and poke my head out into the hall. Amber is facing the cellar door, so she doesn't see me.

"No, Mom. I refuse to go through his things" she says into the phone. I stay quiet for a minute.

(RYAN'S FRIEND) Amber's POV:

"No, Mom, I refuse to go through his things" I say into the phone.

"But, Amber. We need him to get the mask! Date him, make him want you!" she says

Mom, how many times do I need to tell you? I do not need Talia, Ryan is dating Olivia, and I don't even like him like that! He is my best friend!" I scold her

"So, just blackmail him" she tells me.

"I am not going to turn evil on Ryan, mom. I'm also not going to let him cheat on Olivia with me! I have to go, I'll see you later" and I hang up.

"Hey, Amber. Do you want to play Just Dance?" a voice says from behind me. I jump. It's Ryan.

"Yea, sure. Where is the bathroom?" I ask him

"Amber, you know where the bathroom is! Are you feeling okay?" Ryan asks me

"I'm fine. I forget where the bathroom is, though" I tell him

"It's right there" he says, pointing to a door.

"Thank you" and I run in. I barely make it into the room before I throw up, and pass out.

Ryan POV:

That was a weird conversation. Amber was looking very white, with red cheeks, after it. I go back into the common room.

"She's coming, but we have 6 people and only 4 remotes" I remind them

"I don't need to use a remote" Dylan says

"Neither do I" Mason says.

"Okay, then when Amber comes back, I'll give her my remote" Olivia says.

My dad just randomly appears.

"Hi, dad" I greet him. Olivia, Angel, and Mason have never seen him. Amber and Dylan have, though.

"Hi, Ryan. Hi, Dylan. Who's your friends?" he asks.

"Dad, this is Olivia, Angel, and Mason" I introduce them.

"Hi, Mr. Rutter" Olivia says, shaking his hand

"Hi" he says

"Hey" Angel says, also shaking his hand

"Hello"

Mason is next. "Did you know that Uncle Eddie has a clone?"

I shake my head. Of course.

"No….." dad says, looking at him strangely.

"He means Freddie" Angel tells him

"Oh, do you know where my wife is?" dad asks.

"I'm right here" a voice says from behind us. Mom comes out with the twins.

"Does anyone know where Amber is?" Olivia asks

"She was in the bathroom" I tell her

"Yea, 20 minutes ago! I'm going to go check up on her" and Olivia leaves.

"Hi, Mrs. Rutter" Dylan, Mason, and Angel say

"Hello, boys. This is Logan and Andrew" mom says

Dylan opens his mouth to say something, but he gets cut off by a scream.

Olivia comes running in, and she's crying. "Amber… She's on the bathroom floor"

Dad goes running out. Olivia follows him.

Mom turns to Angel, Dylan, and Mason. "Maybe you should go home. Someone will tell you what happened" she says to them.

"Okay. Bye, Ryan, bye Mrs. Rutter" they say, and they walk out.

Then Mom turns to me. "Ryan, can you go tell Aunt Patricia to take the kids somewhere after they get home?"

I nod, and walk upstairs.

"Can you take Dana and everyone else except me, dad, mom, and my friends somewhere after they get home from school?" I ask her

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Aunt Patricia asks

"Amber was on the bathroom floor, so I guess dad wants some room" I tell her.

"Sure, I'll see you later" and she picks up Dana and leaves.

I follow her downstairs, where she takes Logan and Andrew, also.

I go back downstairs to help my dad.

**Next chapter is that you figure out who Amber's mom is, and what her deal is. I can update once a day again, unless I get writers' block. My sisters said they would stop being annoying. THE AMBER THAT PASSED OUT IS RYAN'S FRIEND, AND OLIVIA IS THE FRIEND, NOT THE SISTER. If you are confuzzled about anything, feel free to ask! Oh, and I'm going to a party at my friend Ryan's house, and I'm going to wear my Big Time Rush T-Shirt, the one I got when we went to the concert too piss him off! HEHEHE….. Love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	37. Chapter 37

**You find out what Amber's family is like. If we are talking about the Amber from the show, it will be Aunt Amber, but if it's Ryan's friend Amber, it will just be Amber.**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Anubis.**

Fabian POV:

I ran into the bathroom. Amber was there, and she was on the floor. I flushed the toilet, as there was vomit in it. I wonder what came over her. Ryan's friend Olivia was standing in the doorway, and she was crying.

"Is she going to be okay?" Olivia choked out

"Yea, I think so. Can you go get Freddie?" I asked her

She nodded and left. Soon, Nina came in.

"I think we need to move her into the common room" I told her

"I told Ryan to ask Patricia to take all the kids somewhere, except for him and his friends" she said. I nodded.

Freddie, Ryan, and Olivia came in.

"Freddie, can you help me move her onto one of the couches?" I ask him

He nods, and we carry her onto the sofa in the common room.

"Olivia, do you have any clothes that would fit her with you?" I ask Olivia.

"She always has extra in her bag" and she goes over to a bag and pulls out a tank top and shorts.

"Perfect. Freddie, take Ryan out of the room" I order Freddie.

"Why do I have to leave the room?" Ryan asks

"We have to strip her, smart one" Olivia tells him

"Oh" and he and Freddie go out.

We change her from her jeans and Big Time Rush shirt into the shorts and black tank top. She started to wake up when Freddie and Ryan came back in.

*AGAIN, THIS IS RYAN'S FRIEND Amber's POV*:

I woke up to see Mr. Rutter, Olivia, Freddie, Mrs. Rutter, and Ryan all staring at me.

"What?" I ask them

"You passed out" Olivia tells me, and comes and sits by me. I look down. I am in a totally different outfit.

"Okay, who changed me?" I asked them.

"Don't worry, it was me and Ryan's parents" Olivia laughs

I relax. I would kill Ryan, if he saw me with almost nothing on.

"Amber, honey, I think you should go home" Mrs. Rutter says.

"No!" I scream. "I-I mean, my mom won't be home"

"Then do you want me to call her?" she asks

I shake my head. Hopefully they didn't see.

"Amber, what's going on?" Ryan asks.

I look down. "My mom doesn't care" I mumble.

"What?" Ryan asks

"My mom abuses me" I whisper, my eyes filling with tears.

"Amber, you need to speak up" Olivia says.

I shake my head and start crying. I feel arms wrap around me but I don't look up.

I calm down. I start talking, hopefully they won't hate me.

"My mom is Vera Campbell, and my sister is Talia Campbell. My step brother is Mick Campbell. Yea, I know they are your enemies, and they wanted me to join them. I said no, of course. That's when the abusing started. I…. I get raped from my own step brother, and my mom hits me at least 5 times a day. I barely get any food, and when I do get food, I throw it up and pass out. Ryan gave me a sandwich, and I ate all of it, and that's why I passed out. My mom thinks I'm here to attack you, but I would never do that to anybody. Especially not my best friend and their family" I say, my voice cracking a lot. I look up.

Olivia is crying, Mrs. Rutter is crying, Mr. Rutter has wide eyes, Freddie is looking at me like I need help, and Ryan has his eyes closed.

"I understand if you hate me. Thanks for all the help" I say, and start to get up. But, Mrs. Rutter pulls me back down.

"We could never hate anybody that goes through that much trouble to help us" she says

"I am so stupid" Ryan mutters, probably to himself.

"No, you are not Ryan. I am the stupid one" I tell him

"You are both not stupid" Olivia shouts.

We all turn to look at her.

"I should probably go" I say to them, and get up.

"Amber. We are not letting you go back into that abusive house" Mr. Rutter says

"Why, so you can abuse me here?" I ask him

"We would never abuse anybody. Besides, you could tell us information" Mrs. Rutter says

"You are going to use me?" I screech

"NO, they are not. Amber, would you like to stay the night?" Ryan asks me.

"My mom is going to come to look for me" I say, terrified

"She isn't going to find you here" Mr. Rutter reassures me

"But-" I start

"But nothing. Amber, you are staying with us for a while" Mrs. Rutter says.

"Come on Amber. Please?" Ryan asks

"Fine" I say

Olivia gets up. "I need to go. Bye, Amber, bye Ryan" she says, and hugs me

"Call me later, Amber" she says and then she leaves.

I look at Ryan's family. They are all smiling.

"Where should I put my stuff?" I ask them

"Put it in Ryan's room" Mrs. Rutter says, and Ryan shows me his room.

It's huge. My room at home is the size of a closet. I don't show it, though.

"Wow" I say, and drop my bag.

Nina POV:

I hug Fabian after Ryan and Amber leave.

"That's terrible" I say into his chest

"I know. We should ask her a bit about her family" he says

I nod. "Not know"

I pull away and text Patricia.

'You can come home. We will explain everything'

Amber and Ryan come back into the room.

"Amber, what would you like to eat?"I ask her

She looks shocked for a minute. "I don't know. I normally just have Nutella and bread"

"Do you like hamburgers?" Fabian asks her

"What are those?" she asks us

"Amber, they are the things that Angel always gets, you know? The meat in a circle, at school?" Ryan says

"I've never had one before" Amber says

"Well, Fabian, want to go make them?" I ask him. He nods.

"I need to change first" he says, and goes into our room.

Patricia, Eddie, and all the children burst through the door. Amber seems to get scared, and she grabs Ryan's hand.

Ryan POV:  
Amber seemed to be scared of the loud noise. It all makes sense. When the power goes out at school, when our teacher yells at us, when the door slams, when I hit her. But it's a playful hit. She always hits me back, like it doesn;t hurt, and she is always throwing insults at me. I guess there's more to her then meets the eye.

"Hi Ryan!" My sister Olivia says to me

"Hi, Livi" I say

"Hi Ryan" Dylan and Hannah say

"Hi guys" I say, wondering how they do not see Amber.

"Ryan, what are you wearing?" Uncle Eddie asks me

"Ask your wife" I tell him

"I TOLD YOU!" Aunt Patricia screams at him.

Amber tightens her grip on my hand. Dad comes in.

"Hi Daddy!" Hannah and Olivia say and hug him

"Hi girls!" he says, and hugs back.

"Hi Dad" Dylan says

"Hey Dyl" dad says. I look and see that Amber is fully hiding behind me. I pull her out.

"Hey, guys. This is my friend, Amber" I say to them

"Hi" she greets everyone.

"Hi!" And Olivia hugs her. She winces, but hugs her back.

"I'm Hannah!" Hannah says

"I'm Dylan" Dylan says

"I'm Olivia!" Olivia laughs, releasing her grip on Amber and backing away

"I'm Alyssa, and they are my brother and sister, Aimee and Austin" Alyssa introduces them

"Hi" Amber says back to her

"I'm Adam" Adam says

"And this is Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia, and I think you know them already" I introduced them. Amber nods.

"HAMBURGERS ARE READY!" Dad screams from the kitchen. Aunt Amber comes running in.

"Hi, I'm home!" she calls, walking into the common room.

She stops when she sees Amber.

"Why, hello. Who are you?" she asks

"Aunt Amber, this is my friend Amber" I tell her.

"Hi!" Aunt Amber says,and she hugs Amber.

Amber winces again but hugs her.

"Time to eat!" Mom calls from the dining area.

I take my normal place in between Olivia and Dad, but then I notice Amber has nowhere to sit.

"Ryan, get a chair for Amber and put it next to you" mom says. I groan, but get up and get it. I put it in between me and dad.

Amber sits, and mom puts the hamburger on her plate. Amber breaks it in half, and takes a bite.

"This is really good" she says

"Thanks" dad says

We finish, and it's time for the little ones to go to bed. Amber and I share a seat in the common room, Dad is in the other one, Aunt Patricia, Uncle Eddie, and Dana are on one of the couches, and Mom and Aunt Amber are on the other couch. Uncle Alfie came during dinner, but he had a bad headache, so he fell asleep upstairs already.

Before Alyssa went upstairs, she saw me and Amber on the seat.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks me.

I blush and shake my head.

Alyssa just laughs and goes upstairs.

**1,542 words. WOW. And this doesn't even have a dream in it. My sister is about to kick me off the laptop, so I have to make this quick. LOVE YOU GUYS! BOOMBA!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry, had a bit of Writer's block.**

**Shout-out to my mom, who showed my sisters' jumpstart, causing them to sit at the computer for about 6 hours yesterday.**

**Another shout out to my daddy, who LET my sisters' sit on the computer and play jumpstart for 6 hours. If I even attempted that, I would be off at about the 3 hour mark.**

**So thanks to my mom and daddy for not letting me update until now!**

**Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House of Anubis, but I do not.**

Ryan's POV:

After Alyssa went upstairs, Amber started talking.

"Okay, so you probably want to know about my family. My real dad died 6 years ago, and everybody suspects that my mom, Vera, murdered him. My dad left everything to me, but mom took everything but the money. Talia is also my sister. She was very nice until mom turned her over to the dark side. About a year after my real dad died, mom married Mick's dad, and Mick is now my step-brother. My step dad also was killed. Talia is now pregnant" she finishes"

But your last name is Devinish!" I say to her

"Yeah, because I kept my dad's last name!" she tells me

"It was Vera Devinish when she worked here" mom says

"She worked here?" Amber and I say at the same time.

Aunt Amber nods. "She was really nice, until we figured out that she was a meanie!"

"That's why I saw them in the exam room! Amber, do you know who the father is?" dad asks. I gulp. I knew this was coming.

"Yes, I do. Ryan also knows, and he might want to break the news to you!" Amber says, looking at me.

"Ryan, who is it?" mom asks

I look down. "It's me" I say

"What?" dad screeches. He is as bad as Aunt Amber.

I look up and see everyone, except Amber, with wide eyes.

"I didn't want to have a baby with her! She forced me!" I tell them. They seem to relax.

"It's not fair!" Freddie blurts out

"What's not fair?" Uncle Eddie asks him

"That he is only 11 and he already had-OW! "Aunt Amber cuts him off by stomping his foot.

Everyone turns their attention back to me.

"Ryan, what is Talia going to do?" mom asks

I shrug. "Amber?"

She shrugs as well. "I think she was going to raise it by herself"

"Okay, well, we will talk about this in the morning" dad says

"Come on Amber" I say, and I take her hand and pull her to our room.

Eddie's POV:

"Wow, Talia is very messed up if she can have a baby with Ryan" Patricia says. We were lying in bed, talking.

"I know, but what did she expect? He probably did hit puberty" I say

Patricia yawns. "Whatever. Good night"

"Good night, Yakker" I say as I turn off the light and fall asleep

**HEHE, EDDIE'S DREAM!**

_I wake up in a room full of people. Huh? I see Yakker, and this girl that looks like Ariana Grande. As I get closer to them, I see I really is Ariana Grande! How does she know her….. I walk up to them_

"_Hey Yakker" I say_

_Patricia looks at me. "Uh, hi"_

_Ariana leans close to Patricia. "Who's he?"_

_I snap at Ariana "What do you mean, who's he?"_

"_It means we have no idea who you are, dufus!" Patricia says_

"_I would think that you would know who your husband is!" I say to her_

"_Yeah, but you are not him" Patricia says_

"_Uh, yeah I am! Remember, Dana? Adam?" I ask her_

_Ariana looks up from her phone. "I thought you didn't release their names to the press!"_

"_We didn't. This must be a creeper" Patricia talks to Ariana like I'm not there._

"_I am not a creeper! I know this because I am the father of them both!" I argue_

"_No, Josh is!"_

_I stop. "Who the hell is Josh?"_

"_Josh is my husband!" Patricia says_

"_No, I, EDISON THOMAS MILLER AM YOUR HUSBAND!" I scream._

_A boy with dark hair comes up. "Patricia, who the hell is he?"_

"_Apparently, dufus here thinks that he is my husband" she tells him._

"_Hi, I'm Eddie. You are?"I say, sticking my hand out to him. He takes off his sunglasses and I finally know who he is._

"_I'm Josh" he says. It's Josh Hutcherson._

"_Wait, I know how to settle this!" Ariana says_

"_How?" we all ask her_

"_Patricia, say your last name!" Ariana says_

"_If it's Miller than she's your wife, and if it's Hutcherson, she is truly mine!" Josh says_

"_My name is Patricia Grace Hutcherson" Patricia says_

"_SEE! I TOL- wait, what did you just say?" I start screaming at Josh, and then realize what she just said_

"_She is my wife" Josh says_

"_Oh, it's okay. Better luck next time!" Ariana says, and then kisses me on the cheek. _

_It starts burning all over my cheek. I look over and see 3 Senkhara's!_

"_You will pay for this!" I scream at them. They just keep laughing._

**END OF EDDIE'S DREAM!**

I wake with a start, and make my way down to the bathroom. I almost scream. There is a huge Anubis mark on my cheek.

**Eeep! Let's see: 5 dreams down, one more to go! Love you guys! BOOMBA!**

**P.S. **

**I am going to a party on Friday, the rib feast on Saturday, and then my sister is throwing a party on Sunday!**

**If I don't update either this or You're Not Alone on one of these days, please forgive me!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hopefully this is worth the wait! This chapter mentions periods. And, if you are like me, no, it is not the kind that are at the end of sentences!**

**-Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**- Disclaimer: I only own my OC'S and plot.**

Nina POV:

The door opened to show Vera and Talia. They did not look to happy.

"Where is she?" Talia asked us, coming into the common room.

I leaned over to Amber Lewis and I whispered "Bring the children upstairs!"

I gave her Logan and Andrew, and Patricia gave her Dana. She somehow managed to hold all three, and she ran down the hallway, shutting the doors behind her.

I turned my attention back to Talia and Vera. We easily outnumbered them.

"Where is my daughter?" Vera asked us.

"I'm right here" Amber croaked. We all turned to look at her, in disbelief. She was standing up, in front of them.

"No, Amber! I am not letting you go back into that house!" Ryan told her, standing up

"I agree" Eddie says, standing up and walking over to her

"Amber, come with us" Vera demanded.

Amber just nodded and went to walk over, but Eddie and Ryan held her back.

She broke free and started to walk back over to Vera and Talia.

But, something shocking happened. Fabian grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, and walked over to Ryan and Eddie.

Amber (VERA'S DAUGHTER)'s POV:

Mr. Rutter picked me up and brought me away from mom and Talia. When we got over there, Mrs. Rutter and Patricia joined us.

"Amber, why did you try to go back?" Ryan asked me. I was a bit taller than him, considering I was on his dad's shoulder.

"I don't want to see you guys get hurt" I whispered back

"Aww, beautiful moment. Too bad it has to come to an end" Talia said

"What do you mean it has to end?" Patricia snapped

I could only see the wall in back of me, so I had no idea what anyone was doing. This was actually a comfortable position.

"Well, you are taking my daughter, aren't you?" mom asked

"We aren't taking her. We are giving her a better home then you would have ever provided" Mrs. Rutter says back

"You are taking her against her will. Amber, you don't want to stay here, do you?" Talia asked me

Mr. Rutter put me down, and I was facing everybody.

I looked at Ryan. He had wide eyes, and was staring at me. I looked around and saw everyone else was staring at me. I looked at Ryan again, and he was nodding.

"Yes, she wants to stay here" Ryan speaks up

"Let Amber decide. Do you want to stay with your… friend or come home?" Talia asked me again

"I would much rather stay with my friend" I say, looking them both in the eyes.

"Oh, you have made a HUGE mistake" mom says, and they both go outside.

I let out a breath of relief and just stay there, with my eyes closed for a minute.

What are Ryan's parents going to say? I bet they already hate me.

I open my eyes, and see Ryan's family looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry" I say, looking down

"Why are you saying sorry?" Mr. Rutter asks me

"Because I let them threaten everybody again!" I exclaim

"Please! We have been threatened by so many others, that it's uncountable. You are always welcome here" Mrs. Rutter laughs a little

I smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Rutter"

She smiles before continuing. "Only one thing. Don't call me Mrs. Rutter. Call me Nina, or mom, or Aunt Nina, or whatever"

"And I'm not Mr. Rutter. I'm Fabian, or dad, or Uncle Fabian. I actually don't care"

I smile, before Ryan drags me into his room.

"What do you want to do?" he asks me

I shrug. "Meet Big Time Rush, Justin Bieber, meet the cast of The Anubis House, but that isn't going to happen"

Ryan throws his balled up shirt at me. "First, I've met Justin Beaver, Big Time Rush is stupid, and the guy from The Anubis House is mean!"

"YOU HAVE MET JUSTIN BIEBER?" I squeal

He nods. "Sadly, yes. Aunt Amber dragged me along with her"

"Aunt Amber has met JUSTIN BIEBER?" I scream his name

"SHUT UP! Yes, she works with him sometimes" Ryan tells me

"And what guy?" I ask him

"The one that kissed Jen, behind Nicole's back" Ryan says, putting on a shirt

"You mean Frank?" I ask

"Yea, him. I like Vinnie, though" he tells me

"How do you like Vinnie? He is a creeper!" I tell him

"My point" he says, moving his eyebrow.

"AND BIG TIME RUSH IS NOT STUPID!" I scream

"Shut up!" he scolds me

"Sorry" I whisper back

"And it should be named Big Time Terrible" he says

I hit him with my pillow.

"OW!" he yells

"It was a freaking pillow! How could have that hurt?" I ask him

"It didn't"

"Whatever. I need some clothes!" I whine

"Here" and he throws me one of his shirts and a pair of his sweat pants.

"Okay then" and I walk down to the bathroom.

When I get in there, I discover that I have a little surprise.

Great. Just what I need!

I put toilet paper into my underwear, but I know that isn't going to last long.

Yes, I have my period. I'm 11, so it isn't THAT bad. Don't judge.

I change into the sweatpants and I put on the shirt. It's a grey t-shirt and it says 'Gotta Live It Big Time'

And he says he does not like Big Time Rush.

I walk back into Ryan's room, and I see him playing with his band-aid.

"Don't touch that!" I say. He jumps.

Then he sees my shirt. "Since when did I own that?"

I laugh. "Hey, Ryan, where is your mom?"

"Probably in the kitchen or common room, with my brothers and sisters. Why?" he asks me

"And your aunts?" I ask

"Aunt Patricia is probably with Aunt Amber or mom, and Aunt Amber is upstairs" Ryan tells me, looking at me strangely.

"Oh, thanks!" I say, and run into the kitchen. No one is in there, and Nina and Patricia are sitting down at the table, eating, with all the children.

I gulped. I do not want to drag one of them away, so I go upstairs.

Aunt Amber meets me at the door.

"Hi, Amber. I was just about to come down to ask you something" she says, and she is fully dressed.

"Okay, but I really need to talk to you!" I tell her

"About what?" Aunt Amber asks.

"In private" I say, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stairs. I pull her into the bathroom and close the door.

"What is it?" she asks me

I turn to walk and sit on the toilet, when she gasps.

"Wait, do you need pads?" she asks

"Is it coming through? Come on, these are Ryan's pants!" I whine

"One second" she slips out, and she comes back in with Nina.

"What, Amber?" Nina asks Aunt Amber, and then notices me.

"Amber here needs help!" and Aunt Amber runs out. Nina sits next to me.

"Do you need something?" she asks

I nod. My cheeks turn red, because not even my own mom knows. I have to buy everything on my own, and I didn't bring anything.

"What is it, sweetie? You can tell me anything" Nina says

I look up. "I need pads and stuff because I got my period today"

"Okay" she says, and goes and bends down into the cabinet under the sink. She pulls out a box and gives it to me.

"And I kind of ruined Ryan's sweatpants" I tell her. She laughs

"Okay, just give them to me when you're done" and she goes out. I quickly change.

At least the shirt goes down to my mid-thighs. I step out and go find Nina or somebody.

Aunt Amber is waiting in the foyer.

"Hi, Amber!" she says, when she sees me

"Hi, can you give these to Nina?" I ask her

I hand them to her. "Yea, of course! I was going to take you shopping, but I just got called into work"

"Okay" I say

"And, I was wondering if you would like to come to work with me. I am meeting with the stylists of Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber, and they will be there, also" she asks me

My head shoots up.

"Yes, yes! PLEASE!?" I say, bouncing up and down

She laughs."Go get changed"

I run into Ryan's room. He is still drawing things.

"Hey Amber" he says

"Hi!" I say quickly

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" he asks me

"I got the other ones dirty" I reply, and quickly step into jeans.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asks

"I'm going with Aunt Amber to meet JUSTIN BIEBER AND BIG TIME RUSH!" I scream

"Can I come?" he asks

I look at him surprised. "I think so"

I get a notepad , pencil, phone, and camera out of my bag and go meet Aunt Amber.

"Better" she says

"Ryan wants to come. He should be here" I tell her

"Really? That's weird" she says

Ryan comes out and we all walk out the door.

As we walk out the door, I can't help feeling that this trip is going to be special, and not in a good way.

**Eeep! I don't know why I added the part about the period, but I figured her and Nina should have SOME bonding. Also, I do have my period, and I am only 11. Please don't judge, I've had it for a year…. Anyway, love you guys! BOOMBA!**


	40. Author Note Sneak Peak

Hay guys!

This is not a chapter, just wanted to explain my absence.

Let's see.

It has been because of:

-Parties

-Festivals.

-Laziness (LIKE NOT WANTING TO GET UP FROM THE COUCH, WALK 3 FEET, GRAB THE LAPTOP, AND SIT BACK DOWN AGAIN)

- And because of my schedule.

I'm sorry for such long wait.

Next update should be late today, early tomorrow.

I am truly sorry and I will try to make the next chapter worth the wait.

Want a sneak peak of the next chapter? Read below.

"_Put the phone down, or pretty boy here dies"_

_I slap BLANK. "I thought you were happy with her!"_

"_She will never know!"_

"_I give you everything, and what do you do? Make friends with the enemy?"_

"_Stripes don't go with plaid. I thought you were a- INSERT NAME HERE"_

Sounds dramatic, doesn't it?

I may not use the exact wording, or in this order, because I haven't written the chapter yet…..

Love you guys!

Amber


	41. Chapter 40

**I think I've let you suffer long enough! Sorry for such long… YAY! FINALLY! THE LAPTOP IS ALL BETTER AGAIN! Stupid mailman. He put a box on the mailbox and I got all excited it was the book…**

**- Shout outs to nathaliakavanaghfan1 and Peace3000. They know why =]**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Big Time Rush, or Justin Bieber. If I did, there would be a ton of episodes featuring Big Time Rush. HAY! They have BTR in England… **

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting. We are almost at 100 reviews, I believe!**

Ryan's POV:

Aunt Amber, Amber, and I all drove to her studio. It was a little 2 story building, and it was basically all pink. On the bottom, there is a bathroom, office, and waiting room thing. On the top, there was a designing area and another bathroom. We got there, and that's when Amber started freaking out.

"Amber, I am not driving you to the hospital!" Aunt Amber said to Amber.

"I know, but its BIG TIME RUSH!" Amber screamed the last part

"Amber, calm down! When I met them, I wasn't freaking out!" I try to calm her down.

We walk in the front door, and Aunt Amber hurries upstairs.

Amber is walking backwards.

"Well, you don't like them as much as I do!" she says

"Yea, but still!"

She opens her mouth to say something, but then she walks into something. Or someone.

Amber turns around.

"Sorry!" she says, before looking up.

It's Kendall Schmidt, her favorite person from the band.

She almost faints, I swear.

"Its okay" he laughs.

"Hey Ryan" James says, coming up behind Kendall

"Hi James" I reply.

"Who's your little girly friend?" Kendall asks

Amber still looks like she is about to faint.

"Where are Carlos and Logan?" I ask them

"They are over there" James says, pointing behind him

"Let's go over, then, Ryan, you have to tell us who this girl is" Kendall says, then turns and walks with James following him

I turn to Amber, and she is pretty much all pale.

"Come on, Amber!" I say, and pull her into the room with everybody.

Carlos and Logan are sitting on one of the pink couches, and Kendall and James sit on the arms of it. Justin is sitting on the white chair, and Amber and I sit on the other couch.

"Okay, so who is your girly friend?" Kendall asks.

"This is Amber; she is staying at my house for a while. Amber, this is Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Justin" I introduce her

"Hey Amber" Carlos says

She tries to smile back, but I know that she is doing everything she can to not explode of excitement.

"What's wrong with her?" Justin asks

"JUSTIN!" I scream

"Sorry, I meant it to be like what's the matter" he says

"She is trying not to explode of excitement from meeting you guys" I tell them. Amber is just looking around at everybody, with her head cocked.

"Its okay, Amber. Just treat us like normal people" Logan says, reaching out and patting her on the arm.

"But you aren't normal people!" Amber almost screams. But, it's barely audible, because her voice was weird….

They all laugh. I guess they're used to it.

Amber takes a deep breath then starts talking.

"Okay, I am just so nervous because I am in the same room as my favorite singers!" she says

"It's okay Amber. I was this way, also" I tell her

She looks at me.

"You like Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber?" she asks me

"No" I say

"Aw, thanks Ryan!" Kendall says

"Yea, love you too!" Justin adds

I shoot them a glare.

"That's not what I meant. I meant I don't like their music, but I like the people!" I say

Amber starts laughing. Like, really laughing. The guys are, too.

"What? What did I say?" I ask

"Th- that sounded wrong!" James says, through his laughter

"What sounded wrong?" I ask

"What did you just say?" Carlos asks me

I realize what I said, and then I blush. After 5 minutes, they all calm down.

"Okay, before I forgot. Can I get your signatures?" Amber asks them

They all share a look, and then laugh

"What?" Amber asks

"I doubt that this is the last time that we will see each other!" Kendall says

"What do you mean?" Amber and I ask at the same time

"I mean, Ryan and you are dating, right?" Kendall says

"NO!" Amber and I yell

"Well, you should be together!" Justin says

"Yeah, it could be Ramber!" Logan adds

"You people are as bad as Aunt Amber" I say, hitting Logan with a pillow.

"No, I am not as bad as her!" Logan defends himself

"You should see his dressing room!" James says

"Has pictures of Amber everywhere!" Carlos adds

"NO! I do not have a picture of Amber in my dressing room!" Logan says

"Oh, did we say dressing room? I meant bedroom" Kendall says

"Not helping!" Logan says, hitting him with the pillow

"STOP TALKING ABOUT AUNT AMBER LIKE THAT!" I scream

"Whatever. Anyone want some food?" Justin asks, going over to the fridge.

What happens next is all a blur.

Vera has Justin in a headlock, and Talia has Kendall. Amber takes out her phone to start calling someone, and so do Carlos and James.

"Put the phones down, or pretty boy here dies!" Talia says, referring to Kendall

"Or maybe two" Vera adds.

James, Carlos, Amber and I all back against the wall in fright. Soon Aunt Amber comes down, and sneaks out the front door.

**EEP! Sorry for such long wait, and I think that this is a crappy chapter. You guys should be happy I blew off Gordon Ramsey for you! Hahaha, just kidding! Just to clear it up, the Amber that is in Logan;'s bedroom, is Amber LEWIS, not the Amber they just met. That would be weird. Anyway, LOVE YOU! Boomba!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hay guys! I got my first flames last chapter! I AM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**-We got up to 100 reviews. I am about to faint. I swear.**

**-Thanks for 100 reviews, and subscribing and favoriting. I can't believe it!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Big Time Rush, or Justin Bieber. I wish I owned Kendall Schmidt and Justin, though….**

_Last time on WWEGAB?:_

_Vera has Justin in a headlock, and Talia has Kendall. Amber takes out her phone to start calling someone, and so do Carlos and James._

_"Put the phones down, or pretty boy here dies!" Talia says, referring to Kendall_

_"Or maybe two" Vera adds._

_James, Carlos, Amber and I all back against the wall in fright. Soon Aunt Amber comes down, and sneaks out the front door._

Amber Lewis' POV:

The stylists for the band and for the boy were sitting in my design room, upstairs.

We were discussing colors.

"I think that with Carlos' skin tone, he should stick to dark colors" I say

"What about this outfit?" Rita, Big Time Rushes stylist, asks

She holds up a picture.

"I thought you were a stylist!" Plaid does not go with-"I stop, when they start taking off their…. Hair? OMIVICTORIABECKHAM!

"Vera!" I say

Talia was pretending to be Justin's stylist. She runs up to me and puts my hands behind my back.

"Where are they?" Vera asks

"Where are what?" I ask

"Don't play stupid. Where are Ryan, Amber, and everyone?" Talia asks me

"I have no idea" I say

"I think they must be downstairs!" Vera exclaims

Talia drops me and they both run downstairs.

I go downstairs after them, and I see Vera and Talia head locking Justin and Kendall.

I slip outside, and run out. I quickly text Nina, when suddenly Mick comes out of who the hell knows, and carries me inside.

Nina POV:

Olivia comes running in with my phone.

"Mommy, your phone was singing" she says, handing it to me. I laugh.

"It's not singing, honey. Can I have it?" I ask her

She nods and gives it to me. It's from Amber.

_Help! At studio, come quick! _It says

I drop the phone. Alfie is just coming down the stairs, still in his pajama's

"Hey, Alfie! Can you watch the triplets, Dana, and the twins for like an hour?" I ask him

"Okay" he says, scared

"Where is Patricia?" I ask him

"Where am I?" Patricia asks, coming in with Dana.

"Give Alfie Dana and we have to go!" I say

She nods, and gives Dana to him.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what the hell this is all about?" Patricia asks, getting in my car

"Less talking, I need to drive!" I say before I take off.

I am going about 10 miles above the speed limit, but who cares?

Ryan POV:

We are frozen at the wall. Amber was shaking, and I don't blame her.

"What do you want?" I speak up

"What do I want? It should be what the hell does Amber want from me?" Vera says

"What do I want from you? MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF ATTENTION! MAYBE NOT A BEATING! MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED FROM MY DAMN STP BROTHER!" Amber screams at her

"You get abused?" James, Carlos, and Logan all ask at the same time

"Not a good time" I say, where they quickly nod and go back to stare at the captors

Mick comes through the door with Aunt Amber in his arms.

"AMBER?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Logan asks her, worried

I let out a little laugh, as does Amber, James, and Carlos.

"He totally has a crush on her" Carlos says

"Well, I'm worried about her!" Logan says, picking Aunt Amber up from Mick.

"Or you have a huge crush on her!" James says

"Now is not the time for that!" I say

"Now, are you going to give us what we want?" Talia asks

"What do you want?"James asks

"Only the mask of Anubis, cup of Ankh, and my daughter" Vera says back, smiling at Amber

"I don't want to be your daughter!" Amber whines

"Oh, please! I bet a lot of people would LOVE to by my daughter!" Vera says

"No one would want to be your daughter, especially with a sister that treats you like a piece of shit and a brother that rapes you" Amber shoots back

"I give everything to you, and what do you do? You make friends with the enemy!" Vera says

"They aren't my enemies. If you call them the enemies, then consider me one, too" Amber says, and hugs me

"I do not rape you!" Mick says

"Uh, yea you do!" Amber replies

"Okay, I'm lost. Who are you?" Logan asks

"I am Mick Campbell, and this is my step- family. That's Talia and that is my step mom, Vera" Mick introduces everybody

Mom and Aunt Patricia come running in the door.

"What did we miss?" mom asks

"You missed Vera and Talia head locking Justin Bieber and Kendall Schmidt, and Mick coming in with Aunt Amber" I tell her

"Oh. What do they want?" Mom asks

"Something called the mask of Anubis, cup of Ankh, and Amber" James says

Mom and Aunt Patricia share a look.

"How are Kendall and Justin?" Aunt Patricia asks

"We have no idea" Carlos says

"Kendall? Justin? Are you okay?" Logan asks

They don't answer. Oh god.

"They are unconscious, don't worry" Talia says, releasing Kendall. He falls to the floor.

Vera releases Justin, too. "Are you going to give us what we want"

"No" Mom, Aunt Patricia, Amber, Aunt Amber, and I all say at the same time. Logan, Carlos, and James still look lost.

"Wrong answer" Talia says. She pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"Mick is it ready?" she says into it. No one noticed he left the room.

"Yes" we hear him say. Talia and Vera just smirk and leave.

Soon, smoke starts to fill the room.

"Does anyone smell that?" James asks

We all nod. Then, the alarms start to go off.

"What's happening?" Aunt Amber shouts over the noise

"MICK SET THE PLACE ON FIRE!"

**Will they get off alive? **

**That would suck if they don't. You know who else sucks? Amazon. I AM NOT GETTING THE DAMN BOOK UNTIL THE 24****TH****, BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WANTED IT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMEBER, WITH THE VIDEO GAME! GRRR!**

**Love you! Amber**


	43. Chapter 42

**Not so much Writer's block for this one. Yesterday was because I was in a bad mood, and my schedule, and I felt like sitting on the couch for like 3 hours yesterday, and my sister had the laptop playing on Jumpstart.**

**Shout outs to: OsnapitzCori7110 for her review. Thanks, and you know why =]**

**Another shout out to my mom, who showed my sisters Jumpstart, which made them, sit on the computer after VBS, and thanks again for taking them to Redwing with Victoria!**

**-Thanks for over 105 reviews and favoriting. It means a lot, and thanks for subscribing, too.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Big Time Rush, and Justin Bieber. Even though, I would LOVE to own House of Anubis, Kendall Schmidt, and Justin Bieber.**

Nina Rutter's POV:

"MICK SET THE PLACE ON FIRE" Patricia yelled

"Everybody get down" I said, and we all started crawling.

"What about Kendall and Justin?" James yelled above the noise

"We are going to let the fire fighters get them" Patricia said

"No, we can't do that!" Amber Devinish argued

"We have to!" Ryan said to her

"No! I may have just met them, but I do not leave people in times of danger" she said, before turning and went back.

"I'll go with her" James said, and followed her

We all kept going, and once we got outside, the roof fell in.

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" Ryan asked no one in particular.

"I hope so" I say, and we start to call the fire department.

Amber Devinish's POV:

I turned back to go help Kendall and Justin. I know we just met, but that doesn't change anything. James just came up alongside me, so I guess he's coming to help.

We find Kendall and Justin on the floor. I pick up Justin, and James gets Kendall. All of the sudden, we hear a large cracking sound.

"What was that?" I yell to James

"I have no idea!" he yells back

James runs in front of me, and I follow close after him. Justin isn't all that heavy. A huge piece of wood came down, separating us. Did I mention that it was also ON FIRE?!

James noticed and turned around.

"Here, take Justin and get out of here!" I yell to him

"What about you?" he yells back as I lift Justin up about the flame and hand him to James

"Don't worry about me!" I yell, and I hear footsteps run out as I slowly seep into darkness.

Nina Rutter's POV:

A few minutes after we called the fire department, James came running out with Justin and Kendall.

"Where's Amber?" Ryan asked him as soon as he got to us

"She's still inside" James tells us

"She's still what?" Ryan asks, in denial

"Ryan, it will be okay" Patricia says

"What if it's not? What if she dies in there?" Ryan says

"She's a fighter" I say, and then we hear coughing.

"I think Justin and Kendall are waking up" Logan says, looking down at them.

Soon enough, they open their eyes and sit up

"What happened?" Kendall asks

"Fire" Carlos says, pointing to the building that their back was facing.

They turn around and look.

"Whoa" Kendall says

"What the hell happened there?" Justin asks

"Long story short, our enemies put you two in a headlock and knocked you unconscious, then set my studio on fire!" Amber told them

They looked confused but nodded.

"Wait" Kendall says, looking at Ryan

"What?" Ryan asks him

"Where's your little friend?" Kendall asks

Ryan looks down. "She went back in to save you too, James came went with her, but only you three came out"

"A girl we just met" Kendall starts

"Risked her life to save us?" Justin finishes

"Yea, pretty much" Patricia says

The trucks and ambulance came right after that.

"Is anyone in there?" one of the firemen asked us

"Yea, a girl is right by the entry of the common room" James says

"Okay, thanks" he says, before heading inside

Soon, they come out with her. I can't really see her, because she has like 5 firemen around her. They load her onto the stretcher and went off.

They put out the fire, and go off.

Fabian Rutter's POV:

"Can we please have Dr. Rutter in Teen Intensive Care?" the voice over the intercom said two minutes ago.

I wonder who it is. I hope it is nobody I know. I open the door and I almost faint. It's Amber, Ryan's friend.

She isn't awake yet, and most of her is covered by a sheet. I can see her face, though, and her hair. Her hair is now only a little past her shoulders, when it used to be at the top of her tank top. Her face… it seems that her eyebrows are completely off, and her cheeks look like they've been burned. I pull the sheet off of her, and find she is only in a bra and underwear.

I look at her arms first, they have been burned. They are pretty pink. Her chest seems to be fine, and her neck only has a small cut on it. Her stomach is okay, too. It's her legs and feet that are the worst. Her feet are very pink, and there is a hole in the middle of it, with brown outlining it, on the bottom of her left foot. Her right foot is pink and there is a tad bit of brown on it, also. Her thighs are okay, and her knees look a little pink. Under that, is where all of leg hair is burned off and at the bottom they are very pink. It seems that her feet got the worst of it, following with the bottom of her calves. She started to stir and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she mumbled, and I put the sheet back over her.

"I actually have no idea" I tell her, and she opens her eyes fully and sees me

She cocks her head. "You work here?"

"Yea. Do you remember anything?" I ask her

She closes her eyes for a minute and then sits up. "Are Kendall and Justin okay?"

"Who are Kendall and Justin?" I ask her, but she is already trying to get up.

"Amber, honey, sit back down, and stop moving!" I say, stopping her. She sits back down.

"Did James save them?" she asks

"Who is James?" I ask her

"Oh, yea. You weren't there!" she exclaims

"What happened?" I ask

"Okay, so Aunt Amber took Ryan and me to her studio because she was meeting with the band Big Time Rush, and Justin Bieber's stylist's, and she knew that I loved them both, so she invited me because she knew that they would be there too. Ryan wasn't originally going, but be wanted to for some weird reason. Well, anyway, we got there, I almost passed out, then their stylists came downstairs, but they weren't the stylists! They were Vera and Talia. Talia head locked Kendall, from the band, and Justin, so both of them passed out. Mick came in, holding Aunt Amber, and then he somehow disappeared. Mom and Aunt Patricia came into the room, and then there was a walkie-talkie, and then the place caught on fire. Of course, everybody got down, but I remembered that Kendall and Justin might die if we leave them there, so I went back, and so did James, another boy from the band, to go help them. Of course, just as we got them and were about to leave, a wooden thingie came down and I couldn't get out. James was ahead of me and I handed him Justin. I remember hearing footsteps and then I blacked out" she finished

"Wow" was all I could utter.

"I know. When can I see Ryan and everybody?" Amber asked, looking around

"I'm not sure. Maybe in a few hours?" I said it like a question. She nodded.

"How do you feel?" I ask her

"My foot hurts" she said

I laughed a little.

"It's not funny!" she said

"Okay, okay, sorry" I say. "Do you want something?"

"Yes. I want my foot to stop hurting" Amber says to me

"Then painkillers?" I laugh, holding up the bottle.

"Sure, why not?" she says, taking the bottle from me. She takes two out, and gives the bottle back to me. I turn to get her some water, but when I do, they are already gone.

"Where are they?" I ask her

She points to her stomach.

"Don't you need water?" I ask her

"No" she shakes her head

"What? How….." I trail off

She laughs. "My real dad used to do it before Vera killed him"

"You're not even calling Vera mum anymore" I say to her

"I know. She isn't my mom, she is a meaner! She doesn't even look like me, hardly. Only the blonde hair" Amber says.

I gulp. Hopefully she didn't figure it out. Nina and I decided we wouldn't tell them yet. I'm surprised Vera or Talia haven't used that against us or her.

"Yea, you're not anything like her" I say nervously

"I know" she says

"It's a shame, isn't it?" a voice said behind us.

Vera was standing there, with an official looking paper in her hand.

**OMIGOD what is Talia, Vera, Fabian, and Nina all hiding from Amber, and the other person? I think I know, I'll figure it out. Hehehehehe. Wait, DAMN IT NOW I CAN'T USE IT NOW, BECAUSE THIS WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING! Sigh… Oh, well, I will see you tomorrow or the next day. I think it will be tomorrow, because such a great idea came to me. Actually, two. I might only use one, though. Whatever. Love you guys!**

**P.S. OsnapitzCori7110: The book is the Season 2 fan book, complete with stickers and posters! And the video game is Big Time Rush: Dance Party. Sadly, I have to wait until November for the video game, though. Thanks for the review!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Im in a good/bad mood. Good because I GOT MY HOUSE OF ANUBIS FAN BOOK EARLIER! Bad because I don't know anybody on my team yet, for school.**

**-Thanks for reviews.**

**-Thanks for subscribing**

**-Thanks for favoriting**

**- Also, to that guest that asked what state I'm from, I'm from New York.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Only the shrine I made for it on my wall and the fan book I got.**

Last time on 'Will We Ever Get a Break?'

_I gulp. Hopefully she didn't figure it out. Nina and I decided we wouldn't tell them yet. I'm surprised Vera or Talia haven't used that against us or her._

_"Yea, you're not anything like her" I say nervously_

_"I know" she says_

_"It's a shame, isn't it?" a voice said behind us._

_Vera was standing there, with an official looking paper in her hand._

Fabian Rutter POV:

Vera came in holding what looked like to be an important piece of paper.

"Hello Fabian and Amber" she said, closing the door and walking over to Amber and I.

"What do you want?" Amber sneered at her

"Is that any way to be talking to the woman that took you off of someone else's hands?" Vera asked her

I knew what was coming.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked her

"Oh, Fabian and Nina haven't told you yet?" Vera asked, looking at me

"Haven't told me what?"

"Have you ever seen your birth certificate yet?" Vera asked her

"Vera" I said, under my breath

"What, Fabian? She deserves to know" Vera said to me

I look down, while Amber asks "What do I need to know?"

"Here, look at your birth certificate" Vera said, handing her one of the papers. She seemed to have 3.

Amber Devinish POV:b

"Here, look at your birth certificate" Vera said, handing me one of her papers. Fabian put his head in his hands.

I looked at it. I started to read it. "Born at 1:19, on October 24th, 2000. Name, Amber Rita-"I stopped there, in disbelief. Oh. My. Anubis.

"Go on, Amber, what does it say?" Vera asked, smirking

"It says my name is Amber Rita Rutter, daughter of Fabian and Nina Rutter" I say, looking at Fabian

"And….?" Vera said, leading off

"My birth was not single" I say

"Look at this paper" Vera says, handing me the next paper. I take it, not taking my eyes off Fabian, or should I say dad. He is looking everywhere but me and Vera.

"It's another birth certificate" I say

"And whose is it?"

"It's Ryan Mathew Rutter, he was born October 24th 2000, at 1:10, and his birth was not single, also" I say

"And what does that make you?" Vera asked me

"Twins, but then why was I raised…" I trail off, and then realize what it meant.

"Exactly. Mommy and Daddy put you up for adoption"

I turn to my actual father. "Excuse me?"

He just tried to smile at me.

I turn to Vera. "This doesn't change anything between us, Vera"

"I didn't want it to. This is the adoption paper, but for now I have to go" she said, and then left.

I looked at the adoption paper, and looked at it. It just basically says that Nina and Fabian were willing to give me to Vera and John Devinish.

"Look, Amber-" 'dad' started, but I cut him off

"You don't need to explain, I will talk to you and mom later. Can I see Ryan?" I ask him

"Yeah, let me go call Nina" he says, and gets up and steps into the hall.

I don't know why they would split up twins. They seem like nice people, and they have triplets AND twins. What would one more person do? I guess the people at school who thought that Ryan and I was brother and sister weren't too far off.

"Hi, Amber" a voice says pulling me out of my thoughts

"Hi Ryan" I say, and he comes over and hugs me.

"How are you?" he asks

"I'm okay. Ryan, have you seen your birth certificate?" I ask him, wanting to tell him

"Yeah. It says double birth, but mom and dad said that it was a misprint"

"Look at mine" I say, and hold it up.

Ryan takes it and opens it. "Born October 24th 2000, born at 1:19, Amber Rita Rutter, double birth, daughter of Nina and…." He says, then stops, realizing what he said

"Yeah, I guess our parents forgot to tell us something!" I say to him

He just sits there, shocked for a minute. "Wait, then what… what happened to you?"

"Apparently, mom and dad put me up for adoption, where Vera and my adoptive dad adopted me"

"Why…. Why would they do that, and then keep it from us?"

"I have no idea; we are going to talk to them later" I tell him

He nods, and then mom comes in, followed by dad.

Nina Rutter POV:

Fabian called me and said that he wants Ryan and I to go to the hospital. I quickly got him and we went off, where we were there in 2 minutes. Ryan went into the room, and I was about to before Fabian grabbed my arm.

"Nina, I need to tell you something" he says

"Is our daughter not going to live?" I ask him

"No, she's fine. She just knows the truth!" Fabian tells me

"What? Did you tell her?" I ask him, furious

"No! Vera came in, and she told her. I think she is going to tell Ryan"

I sigh. "Well, there's no point in hiding it now. Let's go in and explain ourselves"

Fabian and I enter the room, and I see Ryan holding Amber's birth certificate and he is sitting next to her in her bed.

"Hi guys!" I try to say cheerfully

Amber just gives me a look. I sigh again.

"Look, I know what Fabian and I did was wrong, but at least hear our side!" I tell them

"Later. Dad, when can I get out of here?" Amber whines, asking Fabian

"Are you feeling better?" he asks

Amber nods.

"Then you can go home, but you need to ice your foot" he says

She nods again. "I also need my clothes"

"Here" Fabian says, throwing her clothes to her.

Ryan, Fabian, and I left.

"Are you going to bring her home?" Fabian asked me

I nodded. Amber came out and we got in the car. Ryan and Amber both sat in the back.

**(THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS TO GET CRAPPY, BUT IT'S THE NEXT 2 PARAGRAPHS OR SO)**

When we got home, Ryan took Amber into the common room and grabbed an ice pack. They both sat on the couch and watched TV.

I started making dinner. For the next hour or 2, everything was like normal. After dinner, everyone but my oldest twins and Fabian and I went downstairs to play with the Wii or whatever.

**(CRAPPINESS ENDS HERE)**

"Okay, so I think you want to know why Nina and I split you two up" Fabian said

They both nodded, and we began.

**Next chapter, you find out why they split Amber and Ryan up. I think I know what I'm going to do! Tomorrow's update will be probably in the afternoon-ish. I have no idea what I'm doing. BOOMBA! Love you!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**-Thanks for over 110 reviews! I love you all. Thanks for subscribing and favoriting, too!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Last Time on Will We Ever Get a Break:

_After dinner, everyone but my oldest twins and Fabian and I went downstairs to play with the Wii or whatever._

_"Okay, so I think you want to know why Nina and I split you two up" Fabian said_

_They both nodded, and we began._

Ryan Rutter POV:

Amber and I nod, because I really want to know why they split us up.

"Before you accuse us of anything, please hear our side of the story. I know it was wrong, but Nina and I have a good reason. Amber is the next Chosen one, while Ryan is nothing special. Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie had no idea that we were pregnant with twins, and we wanted to keep it that way. They would ask questions, and we couldn't risk the chance of Rufus and Vera thinking that we had the Chosen One. So, we thought that by giving Amber to Vera, she wouldn't suspect a thing. Vera thinks that Olivia or Hannah is the chosen one, and let's let her think that for a while, until they are older" dad tells us

Amber and I look at each other.

"Who's my osirian?" Amber asks them, looking back at mom and dad

"Patricia and Eddie's son" mom says

"Adam?"

"Yeah, him. He doesn't know it yet, he's too young" dad told her

"Then which one of you is the chosen one?" Amber asked our parents

"I am, and I'll teach you everything" mom promised

Amber nodded.

"Well, tomorrow we have school. Good night mom, good night dad. Ryan, can you carry me?" Amber asked me, stretching her arms up to me

"Sure" and I pick her up and carried her to her bed.

"Ryan?" she asks, a few minutes after I turn off the light. I can hear our siblings getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, Ambs?"

"Are you mad?" she asks me

I think for a minute. "Not really. Are you?"

"No, not at all. They had a good reason not to tell us that we are twins"

"Yeah, they did. I have a question" I tell her

"What is it?" she asks me

"Well, actually, two. The first one is are we going to tell anybody about us?" I ask her

She's quiet for a minute, but then talks. "I don't think they would believe us"

"Olivia deserves to know, though" I say to her

"Okay, we can tell her and Angel, but we probably will need to prove it" she says

"About Angel, I have one more question"

"And that is….?" She trails off

"When you gave me your phone when you were changing in the hospital and you got a text from Angel and it said 'Hope you're feeling better, hon'" I tell her, smiling

"And?" she says

"What's going on with you and him?" I ask her

"Okay, fine. We have been dating since October. Be quiet, and do NOT tell anyone" she says, sitting up. I can't see her face, though.

"I won't. Good night, Amber"

"Night, Ryan" she says, and I fall asleep.

Third Person POV:

Little did Ryan know, he sat on his phone, which called Tommy Casswell by accident. He is the gossip of the school, and he heard their ENTIRE conversation.

Afterwards, Tommy hung up and called his best friend.

"Austin? I got some news"

And Austin called his girlfriend, Bella, and told her what Tommy just overheard.

Bella called the girl who thinks she is the most popular and prettiest girl in the school, Malak. Only Malak didn't call anybody about it. She just sat there, afterwards, before coming up with a plan.

Amber Devinish POV:

I woke up in the morning, and I realized I had nothing to wear. I'll borrow Ryan's clothes, but people might talk. Whatever. Let them.

I went to the bathroom and changed my pad, and showered, and stuff like that. I came out with my shirt that I borrowed from Ryan yesterday, and went into his room.

Nina Rutter POV:

After Amber and Ryan went to bed, we called the triplets up, and they got ready for bed. Fabian and I got in bed, and I fell asleep quickly.

***NINA'S DREAM (I'VE PUT IT OFF LONG ENOUGH)***

_I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in Fabian and I's bed. More like a dressing room. I looked around, and saw a poster of Fabian. A poster? Wow. I must be in Joy's room. The door opened, and Fabian came in. He was talking to Logan Henderson._

"_I never would've thought that a girl would do THAT!" Logan exclaimed to Fabian._

"_I know" Fabian said back._

_That's when they noticed me._

"_Who are you?" Fabian asked me_

_I laughed. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I've never seen you before in my life" he said_

"_You've never seen your wife before?" I ask him_

_Logan looks from me to Fabian, before saying "I'll leave you two" and he left the room._

"_I've seen my wife before, but you're not her" Fabian said_

"_What are you talking about? We have known each other for 15 years, married for 12!" I tell him. This is not my Fabian._

"_I've been married to HER for 12 years" Fabian says, gesturing to a picture on his dresser thingie. I go over to it. It's a picture of Joy, with him, and she is wearing a white dress._

"_You have got to be kidding me. We hate Joy! She tried to split us up during second term, and she kidnapped Ryan!" I say, before putting the picture down._

"_Why would a person kidnap her own son? And how do you even know about Ryan?" Fabian asked me_

"_I know about Ryan because I had him. I know that he has a twin named Amber, I know that Olivia, Hannah, and Dylan are twins, and I know that we had Andy and Logan together!" I argue with him_

"_How do you know all this stuff?" he asks me_

"_I know this because I am Nina Rutter, and you know me, Fabian!" I say_

_That seems to do something to him, because he runs over to me and hugs me._

"_Nina?" he asks into my hair_

"_Yes?" I ask him_

"_Can I do something to you?" he asks me_

"_Yes, of course" I say, figuring he's going to kiss me._

_I was WAY off. He touched my hip, and there was a HUGE pain. I fell to the ground, and when I looked up, Fabian wasn't even there. It was Senkhara._

***END NINA DREAM***

I woke up, and grabbed my flashlight. I pulled down the side of my pants that I felt the pain on in the dream, and gasped.

I had been Senkhara'd.

**Eeep! Nina got a mark! I wonder what Fabian and everyone's going to do. Love you guys! Boomba!**

**Also, to that guest, I am going into 7****th**** grade, too. Did your school have a smile for niall thing?**


	46. Chapter 45

**I apologize for not updating. I… I have been going through so much stress, so much worrying, that it's weighing me down. My dad just had to say "Maybe if you spoke up" and I ran to my room, crying. So, please don't leave a bad review for this chapter, for the next few days, until I can handle it…**

**-I am sincerely sorry for not updating.**

**- Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**-Disclaimer: Unless Fabina, Peddie, and Amfie have children, I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_I was WAY off. He touched my hip, and there was a HUGE pain. I fell to the ground, and when I looked up, Fabian wasn't even there. It was Senkhara._

_*END NINA DREAM*_

_I woke up, and grabbed my flashlight. I pulled down the side of my pants that I felt the pain on in the dream, and gasped._

_I had been Senkhara'd._

Nina Rutter POV:

I almost let out a scream. That wouldn't have been good. I fell back asleep; I'll show everyone in the morning.

I woke up 4 hours later. Fabian was up, getting his shirt on.

"Hi Fabian" I said, getting a little scared

"Good Morning, Neens. Sleep well?" he asked, putting on his tie.

He was being overly happy this morning. "Sure….. I need to show you something"

"What?" he turned around and looked at me.

I got up out of bed and I started to pull down the side of my pants again. Fabian looked at me weird, but then he saw it.

"Oh my god" was all he said

"I know" I said

He wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him back.

After 5 minutes of staying like that, he pulled to look at me. He looked straight me and asked "Who gave it to you?"

That's when I broke down. "Y-you"

Fabian locked me in another tight hug.

"Shh, Nina, it's okay" he mummered to me

"No, it's not!" I cried

"Nina, Nina, look at me" he said, pulling back

Once I looked him in the eyes, he started talking. "Nina, we are going to defeat her again. We are Sibuna, and everyone loves you. We are never going to give up on you, on Eddie, on anyone"

I was crying again. But, this time, it was tears of joy. I calmed down. "Fabian, you need to get to work"

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me

I nodded. "Go Doctor Fabian! I'll be fine!"

He looked at me one last time, and left our bed room. I could hear people talking, then a bunch of laughter.

I quickly pulled my hair into a pony and left to go out into the common room.

When I got there, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Amber, Ryan, and Olivia were sitting there, laughing. I also saw Fabian in the kitchen, about to go, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I take a seat next to Olivia.

"Uncle Eddie!" Olivia shrieked

Eddie was the only one that wasn't laughing. Then, I noticed that his mark was gone.

"Eddie, where is your mark?" I ask him

Fabian calls out "Bye everyone" and we hear the door shut.

I turn back to Eddie and he glares at Patricia and the older Amber before answering.

"They put foundation and blush on my face to hide my mark" Eddie says

"They did a good job?" I say it like a question.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go to work" he says, before kissing Patricia on the cheek and leaving.

Everyone else is calming down.

"Come on, Amber. I need to find clothes for you" Ryan says, before pulling his twin up. I didn't notice the crutches before, but she uses them to walk out of the room.

I turned back to everyone.

"Is she our new sister?" Olivia asked me.

Hannah and Dylan came into the room, and that's when I realized that Andy and Logan were still in Fabian and I's room. They seem to be sleeping, though, so I can leave them.

"Mommy, who's that girl that Ryan is with?" Hannah asks me.

I look between Hannah and Olivia, wondering what I should say.

Dylan decides to pipe up. "She's pretty"

I smile a bit at that. "The girl Ryan is with is named Amber, and she is your new sister"

"Like Andy and Logan are our new brothers?" Olivia asks, tilting her head and looking at me

"Yeah, pretty much! What do you want for breakfast?" I ask them, trying to get off of the subject quickly.

"Nutella!" they all scream

I laugh. "Okay"

I go into the kitchen to make the Nutella toast and I see Amber and Patricia shoot me a look that meant 'Tell us later'

I nodded, and they went back to entertaining the kids. I quickly finished the toast, and put it on the table. Ryan came in, and Amber followed.

"Bye mom" they both said. Amber was wearing a pair of Ryan's sweatpants, and a shirt that I remember buying for Ryan a few weeks ago.

"Bye guys!" I call back, and Olivia came over and hugged Amber's legs.

"Bye sister!" Olivia says, looking up at Amber. Amber just smiled, and said "Bye"

They ran outside to catch the bus. All the other kids came down, and we all ate. They boarded the bus and then I went back inside, followed by Amber and Patricia.

"Okay, Missy. What is up with the other Amber?" Amber asked

I looked down. "She is my daughter"

"What?" Amber screeched

"Amber, be quiet! Andy and Logan are actually sleeping, and I don't need them to wake up!" I scolded her.

"Sorry" she whispered

I laughed.

"Okay, so then why was she with Vera?" Patricia asked

I looked down again. "Adoption"

Amber's eyes widened, but before she could screech, Patricia covered her mouth before she could.

"Thanks Patricia" I say

"Nuh-uh. Why did you put Amber up for adoption?" Patricia asked

"She is the next chosen one, and Fabian and I thought that by giving her to Vera she would be safe, but we were WAY off" I tell them

"I get it know" Amber says, tilting her head

Patricia nodded, too.

"So, how far apart are Ryan and Amber? A year? 6 months?" Amber asked

"Amber, their twins!" I exclaim at the same time as Patricia

We both laugh.

"Oh" is all Amber says

"Their 9 minutes apart" I told her

Amber nods, and Patricia's phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers it

We can't hear it, but we know it's something bad by the way that she drops to the ground, crying.

Amber Rutter POV:

When Ryan and I entered the school, we were greeted by a large poster.

I ran to the bathroom, crying.

Who found out?

They are surely going to hate me now.

* * *

**Bye.**

**Love you all.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Hay guys! This chapter is a bit personal, because it's kind of what I act like. If you know what Amber Rutter has in this story, then you know what I have, too…. If you really like Amber Rutter, here is your favorite chapter, and the next one will be, too!**

**-Thanks for reviews, alerting, and favoriting!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**-I feel like I forgot to do something…..**

_We can't hear it, but we know it's something bad by the way that she drops to the ground, crying._

_Amber Rutter POV:_

_When Ryan and I entered the school, we were greeted by a large poster._

_I ran to the bathroom, crying. _

_Who found out?_

_They are surely going to hate me now._

Amber Rutter POV continued

I dried off my tears, and I walked out. Ryan was the first one to come to my side.

"Amber, did you tell anyone?" he asked me

"No, I swear! I- I don't know how they could know!" I started tearing up again.

Ryan sighed. "I believe you, but I guess we don't have much explaining to do know"

I nodded. The bitch clan came up to me.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the other halves of the school's new couples!" Malak exclaimed

"Shut up, Malak" I said, with my teeth clenched

"If you didn't want anyone to know, then why did you call me?" Tommy asked

I looked over to Ryan, and Ryan looked at me. I could see in his eyes he didn't do it, and I had the same look.

"Oh, don't play stupid. Ryan sat on his phone and called Tommy, and he heard the entire conversation" Austin told us

I looked at Ryan again.

"Damn it" he muttered

"We have to get to class. Come on, Ryan" I said, pulling on his arm and leading him away.

"Bye losers!" Bella, Malak, and Tommy all yelled

I just rolled my eyes and kept moving.

Ryan Rutter POV:

I was shocked. I completely forgot that I had my phone on my bed. I feel like such a bitch right now, because Amber is getting blamed for this. Amber let me go once we reached our homeroom. I went and sat in the middle of Dylan and Angel, and she sat behind me.

Then they came in. I guess I forgot to mention that they were in all of our classes except 3 of them.

Malak shot me and Amber a devious glance, before going to the back corner and sitting with the rest of the group.

Our teacher stood up and clapped his hands.

"How was your weekend, everyone?" Mr. Stathedis asked us

A mumble of "Greats" and "Okay" went through the class room.

"Okay, can **(EWW MY CAT JUST POOPED!)** everyone please take out their spelling packets and turn to last night's homework?" he asked, and started at the other side of the room. Olivia and Mason had come in. Mason sat behind Dylan, and next to Amber. That seemed normal.

Olivia sat on the other side of Angel.

I guess she doesn't trust Amber anymore.

I looked behind me and saw Amber. She was playing with her nails, looking down. She looked sad, but then she brightened up.

"Ryan, when we get home, can we make something?" she asked me

I was surprised by her mood change. "Yeah, what do you want to make?"

"I don't know, maybe something from a package?" she said it like a question.

I nodded then Mr. Stathedis came up and started to look Amber's over.

He kneeled down next to Amber's desk and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, but stayed. And then she looked mad, but she quickly got over it.

Mr. Stathedis came up next to me and Dylan next. He looked over at Dylan's first, and then looked at mine. He bent down next to my desk like he did with Amber's and started talking to me.

"I know about you and Amber. I want to talk to you during second period" he told me. I nodded.

I hope I am not failing! Do you know what my dad would do to me?!

Mr. S was done after that. He simply stood up and motioned to Amber.

Amber nodded again, and Mr. Stathedis opened the door, and he said "Please, behave" and he went outside with her.

At that moment, Bella, Malak, and another kid Jake all went up to the door and put their ears up to it. I got mad at them, because who does that?

"Get away from the door" Mr. Stathedis called out. I wouldn't be surprised if China could hear that!

They tensed up, and went and sat back down. Austin looked at me one last time, then the door, and then turned back to his little group.

I turned my attention back to my friends. Mason and Dylan were acting as stupid as ever, and Angel was drawing. But that's not what I was worried about. It was Olivia.

Olivia had black lines down her face, and her binder didn't have the pictures that she had on Friday. Pictures of her and Amber. I guess she's mad.

I looked back down at my binder, and decided to study it. That is, until I heard a voice to my right.

"Ryan?"

I turned to look at Angel.

"What, Angel?" I asked him

He just looked at me again and then turned to Olivia.

"I got him for you" Angel said, and then he got up. Olivia did, too, and they just switched seats.

We just sit there, staring at each other for a minute.

"It isn't Amber's fault" I finally say

"When were you planning to tell me?" she asks back

"Today! We were going to tell you today! We both agreed to tell you and Angel today!" I told her

She sort of laughs and leans back in Angel's chair. "Yeah right"

"It's true, Olivia. I wish you would see that Amber would never do this on purpose, and I didn't mean to sit on my phone!" I said back

"Oh, so you're the one that's mad at me?" she shoots back

"Yes, I am. She is apparently my twin, and twins don't give up on each other! And I thought that best friends and girl- I mean ex- girlfriends- don't give up on that person" I say back

"I'm your ex- girlfriend now? You know, Ryan, don't get too full of yourself" Olivia smiles

"I am not getting too full of myself!" I argue back

"Doofus!" she says to me

"Slimeball" I say back

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Ugly"

"Uglier"

"Jealous"

"Doormat" she exclaims

I cannot believe she would say that to me. I am about to scream something back at her, but thankfully Amber and Mr. Stathedis come back in. Olivia glares at me one more time and then switches again with Angel.

Amber sits back down, and she seems to be happy again. Maybe, it can last like this.

After talking about Baucius and stupid Phil, the second period bell rang.

I stayed in my seat, and so did Amber. Mason and Dylan walked out and just looked at us strangely. Angel and Olivia walked out together, and so did the other people who we hate. Everyone filed out, and Mr. Stathedis closed the door. Right after he did that, Amber burst into tears. Then, she seemed to get frustrated, and stopped crying. She huffed and sat back in her chair.

I was watching this with wide eyes. I have never seen her act like this.

Mr. Stathedis didn't seem shocked or anything. In fact, he almost ignored it.

"Ryan, we need to talk to you" Mr. Stathedis says

"Do we have to tell him? I'll tell everyone tonight!" Amber whined

"Yes, don't you think your twin deserves to know before everyone else?" Mr. Stathedis argues

Amber nodded happily. What the hell…..?

"Ryan, Amber has something she would like to share with you"

Patricia POV:

"Hello, is this the wife of Edison Sweet?" a voice on the other end said

"Yes, why?" I asked her

"Edison was found in a flipped vehicle…" I knew she was still talking, but I couldn't hold on any longer. I just fell to the floor, and started crying.

Nina caught my phone.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Okay, we will be right there" she said

"Its okay, Patricia" Nina said, rubbing my back.

"Amber, get the keys" she said, turning to Amber.

"Where are we going?" Amber said, skipping back in with the keys

"The hospital. Come on Patricia. Amber, grab the kids and let's go!" Nina said, literally pushing me out the door. We waited in the car, and then Amber came with the kids. We had taken her minivan, so we could fit everyone. She got everything situated, and Nina went off.

We got to the hospital in literally 5 minutes, and we ran through the door. The receptionist pointed us to the room, where the doctor was waiting for us.

"Ah, come in. You may want to sit down, though. I am Doctor Hernandez" he said, shaking our hands.

"What about Eddie?" I asked him through my tears.

He sighed, and looked down. Uh-oh.

"Fredward Sweet was found in the vehicle, also, and he is in a coma. There is a big chance that he will wake up. As for Edison, he was found D.O.A"

**If you know what D.O.A stands for, then you know what will happen in the next chapter. Haha, dinner is almost ready, and love you all. BOOMBA!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Mike, if you are reading this, you are a ****bitch****! What you did to Dana; you don't deserve to know her. You don't even deserve to have Aubrey! And Anubis knows I don't use that type of language to hardly anyone!**

**-This is basically a filler chapter. It's not that interesting. All Patricia, Nina, Amber, kind of Fabian, Eddie, and Freddie.**

**-Thanks for reviews, alerting, and favoriting!**

**-Disclaimer: I do own my hatred towards Mike A.K.A. poop pot in my gramma's words, but not House of Anubis.**

_"Ryan, Amber has something she would like to share with you"_

_Patricia POV:_

_"The hospital. Come on Patricia. Amber, grab the kids and let's go!" Nina said, literally pushing me out the door. We waited in the car, and then Amber came with the kids. We had taken her minivan, so we could fit everyone. She got everything situated, and Nina went off._

_"Fredward Sweet was found in the vehicle, also, and he is in a coma. There is a big chance that he will wake up. As for Edison, he was found D.O.A"_

Patricia Miller POV:

At that moment, I almost stopped breathing.

"I hope you mean Dancing on Apples!" Amber exclaimed, her eyes watering

**(FOR EVERYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW, D.O.A. MEANS DEAD ON ARRIVAL)**

"I'm sorry. I will leave you alone" Dr. Hernandez said, leaving the room

I just stayed like that, in shock. I almost forgot I was holding Dana until she let out a whimper because I was holding her too close to my chest.

Nina was shedding some tears, and Amber was crying, too.

Fabian chose that moment to come running in.

"Oh my god, Patricia, I am so sorry" he said. I noticed he was crying, too.

"Is…. Is he in the hospital?" Nina asked through all her tears

Fabian nodded. I stood up, drying my eyes.

"Can I go see him?" I asked him

Fabian nodded, and motioned for us to follow him. We went into the elevator. Dana was in my arms, looking up at me. Andy was in Fabian's arms, and he seemed to be fine. Nina was holding Logan, and Logan was twitching. Amber was just standing there, looking down and occasionally up at me. We stopped on the ninth floor. I didn't even know there was a ninth floor in the hospital!

Fabian led us to a room marked 'PRIVATE'

We stepped inside and I saw Eddie. He was still hooked up to a bunch of machines, but they weren't making any noise. All flat.

"Eddie" I whispered, running up to his bed. When I came close, I gasped. His head was bleeding, and his arm was all twisted in positions they probably shouldn't have been in. But, that wasn't the saddest part. His neck had this huge gash in it, and a bone was sticking out.

I started to cry all over again. Dana looked at Eddie and said "Dada"

I smiled through my tears and put her on him. She just stayed on his stomach. Then, she crawled forward and touched his face, and then his neck. She got blood on her fingers, and then looked at me.

"Dada bye bye" she said

I heard something in back of me, probably Amber. I didn't turn around to look.

"Yes, Dana. Daddy has gone bye bye" I smiled

Dana turned her attention back to Eddie. She kissed his cheek, then his nose, and then she turned back to me and lifted her arms up.

I picked her up, and then we all left. Nina was still crying a bit, but Fabian wasn't. Amber wasn't crying that much, either.

"Patricia" a voice said as we were leaving

I turned around, and I saw a doctor.

"Would you like to see Fredward?" he asked

I nodded. I turned around to face everyone, and they were all looking at me. Fabian was walking in the other direction, though, probably to go do some doctor stuff or whatever.

"You guys can go wait in the car or whatever. I'll be out soon" I said. I gave Dana to Amber, and off I went. Dana gave me a weird face, like I was puzzling her. I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the case.

The doctor and I stopped in front of the door, and I took a deep breath and walked in the room. Freddie was awake, but he was crying. He stopped once he noticed me.

"Hi" he said

"Hey Freddie" I said back, sitting down in the chair.

He looked out the window for a few minutes. He started to speak again.

"It's my fault" Freddie said

Freddie Sweet POV:

I was walking out of the bread store, with my phone in my hands. I was about to call a cab when a familiar black car came up.

The window rolled down. **(AHAHA, ALL THE WINDOWS DOWN!)**

"Want a ride?" he asked

I nodded, and got in the car.

"Thanks, Eddie" I said to him

"Yeah, where do you want to-"but he never finished the question

A car came ramming into the side that he was on, and flipped the entire car over. I landed on my head, but before I passed out, I looked at Eddie and saw his head was to the side and a bone in his next was sticking out.

**bTr! BtR! btR! Btr! bTr! BtR! btR! Btr! (LINE BREAK)**

A few hours later, I'm guessing, I opened my eyes and looked around. My entire leg was in a cast, as was my arm. My chest really hurt, also, so I'm guessing I broke my ribs too.

The door opened; it was a nurse. She didn't say anything, she just ran out. A few minutes later, a doctor came walking in.

"Good to see you're awake. I am Dr. Hernandez, I was also your brother's doctor" Dr. Hernandez introduced himself.

"What do you mean was?" I asked him

He looked at the floor. "The car crash killed your brother"

I froze.

He looked back up at me, and tried to smile. "At least you're doing well. I will be back" he said, before leaving.

It didn't take me long to realize that I was the one that killed him. I was the one that made him pull over; I was the one that just had to get in the car. I started crying, knowing that the reason my brother was dead. The door opened, but I just stayed there, crying for a minute, before I looked up. It was Patricia. I quickly dried my tears.

"Hi" I said finally

"Hey Freddie" she replied, before sitting down in one of the chairs beside me. I just looked out the window for a few minutes, before saying something.

"It's my fault" I said to her

"Freddie…" she started, but I cut her off.

"I killed him! I was the one who made him stop to pick me up from the damn store! I was the one who made him pull over to his death! I was the one that killed him!" By now, I was in tears.

Patricia tried comforting me, but I pulled away.

"If I got off my lazy ass of mine, maybe I would have a better job! Maybe I wouldn't have to live with you and your family! Maybe I wouldn't have killed my own brother!" I cried

"Freddie! Stop talking like that! You didn't know the car was coming! You couldn't have stopped it! Stop blaming yourself for this!" Patricia almost yelled at me.

I stopped crying. "Maybe I could've stopped it. I could've stopped it"

Patricia sighed, before getting up.

"I'll talk some sense into you tomorrow. Good bye, Freddie" she said, leaving.

I killed Eddie. No one could tell me otherwise.

Talia (REMEMBER HER?) Campbell's POV:

Mick and I were walking into our house when my phone rang. I put it on speaker.

"Hey Joy" I greeted

"Hello. Did you do it?" she asked me

"Yes. Eddie's dead" Mick answered

"Excellent" she said, before hanging up.

We walked into our house.

Patricia Miller's POV:

I walked into the house, with Dana on my hip. Nina got a call, and she went running out, grumbling.

I guess it was bad? Hmm….

I walked into the kitchen, where Amber was. She was frozen with fear.

"Amber, what is it?" I asked her

She just pointed behind me.

I turned, and almost dropped Dana.

**Mike, I still hate you. **

**Bye.**

**Love you all **

**Not Mike, though. Oh, and Steve...**

**What's the point of having friends if they just leave you for other bitches?**


	49. Chapter 48

**Okay, this chapter has a little bit of everyone, with Amber Rutter's secret out. Mike is still a bitch.**

**-Thanks for reviews, and alerting!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

_"The car crash killed your brother"_

_Dana turned her attention back to Eddie. She kissed his cheek, then his nose, and then she turned back to me and lifted her arms up._

_She just pointed behind me._

_I turned, and almost dropped Dana._

Amber Lewis POV:

I walk into the kitchen, with Nina, getting something to eat. Nina's phone rings, and she answers it.

"Hello?" she answers it

She listens for a minute, and then sighs.

"Okay, I'll be right there" Nina sighs, then walks into the common room, sets the twins in their high chairs, then leaves. I turn around and see the windows in the kitchen. OH MY GOD!

Patricia comes walking in.

"Amber, what is it?" Patricia asks me

I just point behind her.

She turns, and almost drops Dana. Patricia turns back to me.

"You don't think it's…. his blood, do you?" she asks me

I shrug. "All I know that we have a note on the window, written, in red liquid, that say we got him"

"Thank you Amber, as if I needed to be told again" Patricia rolls her eyes

I just look at her, and make myself cereal, again. I got hungry.

Patricia sets Dana down next to the twins, and then turns around.

As soon as Patricia turns around, Dana starts talking.

"Mama" she says

"Yes, baby?" Patricia asked, facing her

"Dada" Dana says

"Dada's not here right now" Patricia says, holding back tears.

"Yes he is!" Dana argues, pounding her fists on the thingie in front of her

Patricia sighs, and pets Dana's head.

All of the sudden, Dana just falls asleep. That was weird…

"Yes, it was" Patricia says suddenly

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask, tilting my head

"Yes, Amber" Patricia answers, then goes into the kitchen and grabs a banana.

Patricia gets another call.

"This better not be the hospital again" she grumbles before she answers it.

Patricia Miller POV:

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hi, this is Dr, Hernandez. Am I speaking to Patricia Miller?" he asks

"Yes, this is she" I say, before mentally slapping my forehead

"We believe we made a mistake about Eddie's condition"

Amber Rutter POV:

Mr. Stathedis pulled me out into the hallway. Before I say anything else, I should probably explain to you why I trust him.

I have known Mr. Stathedis ever since I can remember. He knew my father; they were like brothers. Well, I guess I should say adoptive father. When he died, Mr. Stathedis and I became very close. He knows my adoptive family, and I've told him about my step family. I've been over to his house many times, but never to my house. He has been to the old one, before everything happened. He also knows about my medical stuff, and he helps me through it. He knows about Malak, Tommy, Jake, Billy, Mike, Bella, and Austin. I literally trust him with my life, and it helps that I have almost all my classes with him. Once a month I spend second period with him, when everyone else leaves. He shuts the door and we talk, make jokes, and laugh. Once a week, during lunch, I come and eat with him. He sometimes gets me Subway, so I like eating with him. He just found out about the abuse, and I go over to his house all the time. Of course, that only equaled more abuse, but it was worth it.

"Okay, Amber, what is the deal with you and Ryan?" Mr. Stathedis asked me.

"First, they are listening outside the door" I whisper, pointing to the door.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR" Mr. Stathedis yelled. We could hear feet walking away.

"Thank you. Anyway, so I rescued some of my favorite stars from a burning building, and then went to the hospital because I almost died for them, and Vera came in. She had a few papers in her hand, and that's when I found out that Ryan and I are twins. And I was adopted" I tell him

He nods. "Then who are your real parents?"

"Ryan's parents; Fabian and Nina Rutter. They are really nice, and I have a lot of siblings" I say

He laughs. Then he gets serious.

"Did you tell them?" he asks me

I look down. "No"

"Don't you think you should tell your own family?"

I think for a minute. "And what? Have them treat them different?"

"Amber, they deserve to know! You, me, and Ryan are all going to talk about it during second period" Mr. Stathedis tells me

I nod, knowing that he won't change his mind. We are about to go back in when we hear two people fighting.

"I'm your ex- girlfriend now? You know, Ryan, don't get too full of yourself"

"I am not getting too full of myself!"

"Who is that?" Mr. Stathedis whispers to me

"Ryan and Olivia" I whisper back

"Ugly" Ryan says

"Uglier" Olivia shoots back

"Jealous"

"Doormat"

I push the door open, because I know that Ryan is going to shoot something back even worse. Mr. Stathedis follows me in.

Olivia gets up and changes seats with Angel again. Mr. Stathedis was talking about who knows what, but all I can think about is how Ryan is going to react.

Too soon, the second period bell rings. As soon as everyone leaves, I start crying. Then I get frustrated, because I don't want to cry in front of my twin. I leaned back in my seat and huffed.

Ryan watched me with wide eyes. I don't act like this in front of people unless I can fully trust them, so he looked surprised.

"Ryan, we need to talk to you" Mr. Stathedis says

"Do we have to tell him? I'll tell everyone tonight!" I whined

"Yes, don't you think your twin deserves to know before everyone else?" Mr. Stathedis argues

I nodded, happily

"Ryan, Amber has something she would like to share with you"

Ryan looked at me, and I looked at Mr. Stathedis. He nodded, and then I took a deep breath and began.

"A few years ago, I was diagnosed with bipolar syndrome. I don't normally act like this in front of people, for obvious reasons. Do you know when I just run out of the room sometimes?"

Ryan nods.

"I normally can control myself as long as I get myself away for a few minutes" I tell him

He is still staring at me.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I ask him

He just sits there.

I start crying again, because I know that I caused him to be like this and he may talk never to me again. Mr. Stathedis comes and gives me a hug. I start calming down, and sit back down. Ryan is just staring into space.

"Ryan, can you please talk to me?" I beg him

Ryan looks at me and tilts his head. "When did it start?"

I take a breath of relief. "It started when I was 8"

"Does Mr. Stathedis know?" Ryan asks me

I nod. "Yeah, he's been helping me through it"

Ryan looks from me, to Mr. Stathedis.

I sigh. "Ryan, are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Ryan asks me, raising his eyebrows

"Because I've kept it from you for such a long time and-" I am interrupted by Ryan hugging me.

"Amber, be quiet. You had a good reason, and you didn't want anyone to know" Ryan says.

We stay like that for a few minutes, and then he pulls away.

"You do realize we are going to need to tell Mom and Dad, right?" Ryan asks me

I nod. "How do you think they are going to take it?"

"Well, dad is a doctor, so he should be just worried. Mom should be fine"

"Okay"

The next thing that happens is all a blur. I get up and go to give Mr. Stathedis a hug too, but the bell rings, which startles me. I take a step back, and I end up jumping right into the windows. All I can feel are some shooting pains through the back of my neck, and Mr. Stathedis and Ryan calling my name, and both acting like they are about to have a heart attack.

**Hope you liked!**

**Love you guys!**

**Except Mike, still.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Mike. You. Me. Hooligan Activity Stick.**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**-Thank you, Melanie, for your beautiful reviews! I just read you****rs, like 20 seconds after I finished with this chapter.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Only own my secrets…..**

**_LAST CHAPTER'S IMPORTANT THINGS._**

"All I know that we have a note on the window, written, in red liquid, that say we got him"

"We believe we made a mistake about Eddie's condition"

* * *

"A few years ago, I was diagnosed with bipolar syndrome"

The next thing that happens is all a blur. I get up and go to give Mr. Stathedis a hug too, but the bell rings, which startles me. I take a step back, and I end up jumping right into the windows. All I can feel are some shooting pains through the back of my neck, and Mr. Stathedis and Ryan calling my name, and both acting like they are about to have a heart attack.

* * *

Amber Rutter POV:

"AMBER? AMBER? ARE YOU OKAY?" Ryan screams

"Ryan, shut up!" I say to him, getting up.

"NO! ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?" Ryan keeps on screaming

Mr. Stathedis went outside, and he is making a line outside of the door.

"Ryan, for the last time, shut up!" I growl at him

"LET'S GO TO THE NURSE!" Ryan yells again.

"I will if you stop yelling" I tell him

He just picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He opens the door, where we find everyone.

"MR. STATHEDIS, WE ARE GOING TO THE NURSE!" Ryan yells at Mr. Stathedis. I roll my eyes.

"Mr. Stathedis, tell him to shut up!" I whine

"Ryan, stop the yelling, put Amber down, and take her to the nurse" Mr. Stathedis says.

Ryan puts me down, but grabs my hand.

"Come ON, Amber!" Ryan says, pulling me.

I follow a few steps behind him. I see everyone's reaction.

Olivia's is jealousy. What the…?

Angel's is, too.

Dylan and Mason are just standing there with wide eyes.

Leann and Danielle, some other friend people, look shocked.

That's basically everyone else's reaction.

Except for the bitch clan. They are smiling, and whispering to themselves.

I roll my eyes at them. Not like they care.

"Amber, you're bleeding EVERYWHERE" Ryan said, making me turn towards him

"Oh well. Let's just go" I take his hand again, and this time I'm the one pulling him. I just want this to end!

"Whoa, someone's mad" he says, trying to keep up, so I don't break his arm off. And I would, if I had to. We turned the hallway, and entered the nurse's office.

She looked shocked. She just made me sit in a little room. Ryan almost had to get the principal called down, because he wasn't leaving the room, because I had to take off my shirt so the nurse could get a better look.

"Ryan, I'll be out in a minute!" I said, trying to make him leave the room the nurse and I were in.

"A lot can happen in a minute!" Ryan argued

"Whatever! I'll be out! Get out there!" I said, literally pushing him out the door.

I turned back to the nurse. "Sorry about that. He can be a little… overprotective"

"It's fine. Shirt off, please" she said

I took off my shirt, with my back to her. She just looked over my back. She touched a piece of glass, and I screamed.

"What? What's the matter?" Ryan asked, coming in

"Ryan, can you just leave?" I ask him

"Not when you scream like that. Now, what did the nurse do to you?" Ryan asked, coming fully into the room and shoving the nurse.

"Excuse me for a minute, Miss Guerrete" I say, putting my shirt partly on, enough to cover my chest part, and I pulled Ryan into the corner.

"Ryan, you are leaving. If I actually need you, I'll scream your name. Now, go!" I said, pushing him out the door again and closing it before he could talk. I turned back to the nurse.

"Sorry about him. I think HE WAS DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AS A BABY" I said, raising my voice on the last part.

She just laughed. "It's okay. You can put your shirt on fully. I'm going to call your mom, and have her take you to a hospital"

"Wait, can you call Ryan's mom? They .. they-" but she cut me off

"I know, I will" she said, before leaving.

I left, too. Ryan was sitting in a chair.

"I heard you" he said, talking about the thing I said earlier.

"Good, I wanted you too" I said, sitting next to him. I went to put my head on his shoulder, but a sharp pain in my neck made me straighten my neck back up.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, alarmed

"I'm fine. It just hurts" I say

The nurse put down the phone. "She'll be right here"

I nodded.

"Ryan, can you go get Amber's stuff and bring it here?" the nurse asked him

"Yeah, I'll be right back" he says, and then leaves.

I sit there, and wait. Ryan comes back in 10 minutes. He looks like he saw a spirit…. **(HAHA)**

Patricia Miller POV:

"What, what do you mean?" I ask him

"Well, when we came to remove him, he was sitting upright back in his bed, looking as healthy as ever" the doctor says

"What? Can we come get him?" I ask, almost hysterical

"In about 3 hours, after we ask questions" the doctor says

"Okay, thank you!" I say, hanging up.

I start jumping, unlike me.

"Whoa, Patricia, you're looking happy for someone whose husband died" Amber says, coming in

"Amber that was the doctor! He says that Eddie is all better!" I scream

Dana looks at me like she was expecting this…..

Amber, on the other hand, freezes.

"Patricia, he WAS dead. Now he's alive" Amber says

"Yeah, and?" I say, not getting the point.

"Don't you think people are going to get…. Suspicious?"

**And done. My mom says Im going to be a sugar daddy, because I want to marry: Kendall Schmidt, Justin Bieber, Brad Kavanagh, Gordon Ramsey, Adam Richman, Adam Lambert (YEAH, I KNOW HE'S GAY), Simon Cowell, and Cody Simpson…..**

**Love you all (ESPECIALLY THE PEOPLE LISTED UP THERE)**

**Boomba.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Hi, guys. If you have read I love you with an everlasting love, by SibunathesFAN, and read her author's note, there is nothing left to say. But, keep your thoughts about her story to yourself. She doesn't deserve it.**

**Also, to that guest, Mike, you don't even know me. You know my cousin. And she is beautiful, so I don't know why the real Mike would even try to hurt her. And, guest Mike, if you are reading this, please feel free to go to this link and read this: ** s/8358875/3/

**So, yeah. **

**-Thanks a lot for the nice reviews. I love you all. Alerting and favoriting, thanks so much.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, SibunathesFAN, or my long list of husbands…. Yet.**

**LAST CHAPTER'S IMPORTANT THINGS!**

_I sit there, and wait. Ryan comes back in 10 minutes. He looks like he saw a spirit…._

_"Patricia, he WAS dead. Now he's alive" Amber says_

_"Yeah, and?" I say, not getting the point._

_"Don't you think people are going to get…. Suspicious?"_

Patricia Miller POV:

"Yeah, yeah they are! What, what happened?" I ask her

She shrugs. "Maybe it was Dana"

I look over at Dana, who's nodding

"It was Dana…." I trail off, going and picking her up

"Dada betta" she said

I nodded.

"All thanks to you"

Edison Miller POV:

I woke up. I was in a hospital, even though the last thing I remembered was fading into blackness, with Freddie screaming my name. I remember blood all over the place, and screaming.

I'm fine now, so why was I in the hospital?

I took my phone out of my pocket and began to play games. I was probably playing for about fifteen minutes, before doctors came in.

They were all wearing gloves, and everything. One doctor saw me, and stopped in his tracks, which made all the others bump into him.

"Mr. Sweet?" the first doctor said

"Actually, I go by my mom's last name" I tell him

"Ah, okay. How… How are you feeling?" he asked me

All the other doctors ran out.

"I'm feeling fine. Why am I here?" I ask him, yawning

"You were in a car accident, with Fredward. You were pronounced dead, and your neckbone was sticking out" the doctor said, looking puzzled

I gulped. It was probably come freaky osirian magic or whatever. "Oh. Well, it must have healed"

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to talk to Freddie?"

I nodded.

"Okay, after that, we need to do some testing" the doctor said.

I waited for about five minutes, before the doctor comes running in.

"Are you Freddie or Eddie?" he asks me

"I'm Eddie, why?" I ask

"Freddie was found with blood on his neck and an overdose of pills just a few moments ago"

Ryan Rutter POV:

"Ryan, can you go get Amber's things?" the nurse asked me

I nod, and head out the door, hall pass in hand.

I walk into Mr. Stathedis' room, and I am shocked by what I see.

In the two middle rows, are Malak, Bella, Jake, Austin, Tommy, Billy, and Mike.

On their right, are Mason, Dylan, Jonathon, Leann, Neepa, Nick and Danielle?

On the left, are Olivia, Angel, Maurice, Jason, Josh, Courtney, and Melinda?

That doesn't seem right. I walk up to Mr. Stathedis' desk.

"How is she?" Mr. Stathedis asks. Everyone is listening, so I'm not going to whisper

"She's fine. Can I have the work for today, please? She's going to go visit our dad, I believe" I tell him

"Are you going, too?" he asks, gathering the work

"Well, I'm not taking no as an answer"

He just laughs a little. "Do you know her locker combination, and you need to visit your other teachers"

"Yes, I think, and I will" I say, as he gives me the work

"Tell her to call, or come over today. You're invited, too" Mr. Stathedis calls after me.

"Got it!" I call as I leave, and go to her locker.

12-34-20. Her locker opens and I grab her Social Studies book and her book bag. I open my locker and grab my math book and my bag. I just run into Mrs. Lafalce's and Mr. Hienes' class, and just grab the stuff and leave. I realize I have to pee, so I bring the bags into the bathroom with me, and do my business. As I'm washing my hands, I let out a shriek.

"What, do you think you could ignore me, servant?"

"No. What do you want, Senkhara?" I ask her

"Silence. Should I mark her, too?" she asks me, referring to Amber

"No! Please, don't! I'll do anything!" I tell her

"Bring me the mask of Anubis!" Senkhara says.

She leaves, and I feel a pain on my arm.

I walk back down to the Nurse's office, and Amber looks at me weird.

"Hey, Ryan" she greets as I hand her her bag.

"Hi" I say, and sit on the chair next to her

"Are you okay? You look pale" Amber says, feeling my forehead

"I do? I'm fine" I say, shrugging away

"Okay" Amber says, and pulls out her binder and looks at the notes that Olivia put there about a month ago.

Mom comes in.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Amber" she says

Amber puts her stuff away, and stands up. I stand up too and put my bag on.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" mom asks

"I'm coming with you and Amber" I say, more like demand

Mom just sighs. "Okay"

Soon, we are all in the car.

"Ryan, what is on your shoulder? And…. Glowing?"

**Oh, dear god. That's not good!**

**Love you all….**

**Boomba.**


	52. Chapter 51

**I was in the doctor's office, when I wrote half of this….**

**-Thanks for subscribing, favoriting, reviewing…**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Anubis**

Nina Rutter POV:

"Ryan, what is that… glowing on your arm?" Amber asked

I turned to look at Ryan

His eyes were wide, looking at his arm. His mark was glowing red.

"It's um, its-" but I cut him off.

"She already knows about Senkhara, just tell her"

Ryan looks from me to Amber.

"You, you have a mark" Amber realized.

Ryan nodded.

"Oh my god" Amber said, and then sat back. She didn't stay like that for long, though. She sat back up.

I started driving. We sat in silence for the next 15 minutes. Ryan helped Amber get out, and we went in.

Of course, the minute the receptionist saw us, she just ushered us into a room.

"Hi, I'm doctor Rut-" Fabian said, coming in. **(A GUY I DONT KNOW JUST SAT NEXT TO ME...) **He stopped when he saw us.

"Okay, what did you do now?" He asked, washing his hands.

"Um, I kind of flew into a window?" Amber said it like a question

"And how did you possibly manage that?" Fabian asked

"I went to go give the teacher a hug" Amber said, looking down. She looked like she was about to scream at Fabian.

Fabian just raised his eyebrows.

"Can you put your neck forward?" he asked

Amber did as she was told. She let out a murderous scream when he tried to pull out the smallest piece of glass.

He stopped immediately. Amber looked up and she looked mad. Ryan jumped up from next to me and held Ambers hands.

"Amber, do you need to step outside?" he asked her

Amber shook her head, and looked down, wincing.

"I'm fine" she said

Ryan nodded at Fabian, who started talking.

"Okay, I have no idea what happened between you two, you can explain later. As for now, Amber, we need to pull the glass out"

"Won't that hurt?" Amber asked

"Do you want me to knock you unconscious?" Fabian asked

Amber looked a little hesitant. "Yeah, sure"

Fabian came in with a nurse. She had a shot in her hand, which made Amber get wide eyes.

"You are going to put that. In my… arm?" Amber asked, referring to the large shot

"Sorry, sweetie" the nurse said

Amber started getting really nervous.

Ryan grabbed her hand and she just smiled at him.

The nurse counted "3-2-1" and the shot went into her arm. She winced, but it went away after a minute.

She fell on the bed thing, unconscious. Fabian started working his doctor magic or whatever, and they pieces of glass were out in about five minutes. Then, he sprayed on some disinfectant or something, and then he bandaged it all up.

"Thanks, Fabian" I say, getting up and hugging him

"Why do our children always get hurt?" he asked

"I don't know" I laughed, and pulled away

Eddie Miller POV:

"You found him, what?" I asked, disbelieving

"I'm sorry, but there is a chance he will not make it" the doctor said

"He better make it!" I said

The doctor turned to leave, but I spoke up.

"Do you know why he would do this?"

The doctor turned to look at me. "He was saying something about how he killed his own brother"

**Okay, sorry for such short update! Oh well, hope you at least enjoyed a little…**


	53. Chapter 52

**I feel horrible! It's been almost a week! Well, school started (I HATE MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER), my aunt came up from Florida, and I'm convinced my cousin, who also came with his mom from Florida, is secretly James Maslow…..**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**-SibunathesFAN, did you die? You haven't emailed me in like 12 hours! IM LONELY!**

**I'm going to let my cousin Thomas/ James Maslow say the disclaimer.**

**-Thomas/ James Maslow: Amber does not own House of Anubis, and the band I'm secretly in. **

**Thanks, James. You now just have to admit who you really are, and introduce me to Kendall, and he is going to be your future cousin in law…**

_The doctor turned to leave, but I spoke up._

_"Do you know why he would do this?"_

_The doctor turned to look at me. "He was saying something about how he killed his own brother"_

Edison Miller POV:

I just sat there, shocked.

The doctor nodded, then left.

Freddie thought that he killed… me?

Amber Lewis POV:

WWVBD? WWVBD? WWVBD?

. I'm. Pregnant.

But, Alfie and I haven't….. You know, since the twins were born.

I haven't... Wait.

Mick. He raped me when I was there.

Time to go get a pregnancy test!

"PATRICIA!" I screamed, coming into the common room.

"Amber, be quiet! I almost got all the babies to sleep" Patricia said

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I'm going to the store for some… band aids" I lied

Patricia looked at me weird, but nodded. "Okay" and she turned back to the babies, who were now chewing on their nails. Ew.

I grabbed my keys and coat and ran out. I started the car, and I drove to the store.

Alfred Lewis POV: 

"No, it has to be pink!"

Bob nodded and went back to designing.

I am building Amber a better, pinker, new studio. She finally finds something she loves, she gets paid, she can meet celebrities, and she's good at, then the idiot comes and burns down the entire studio. What did Mara and her see in him, anyway?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I screamed

"Alfie, it's a see-through door" Bob said on the other side of it.

"Oh yeah… come in" I said

"I was wondering if I could get some help. From a college student. They would probably make it a bit more modern" Bob said

"What college student?" I ask him

He shrugged. "The University of Liverpool is right down the street. Some of the architect students could come for an interview, if they would like to"

I thought about it. "Sure. 100 dollars. Interviews are Friday and Saturday. And they start Monday"

Bob nodded and left.

Amber is totally going to love the studio!

Amber Lewis POV:

This would have to be the longest 10 minutes of my life.

"Come on clock, go faster" I murmured to myself

It's been 8 already; I don't know how much longer I can go.

"FINALLY!" I screamed when the timer beeped.

"Amber, are you okay in there?" I heard Patricia call

"Yeah, I dropped my band aids down the drain and I finally got them all up" I called back, not realizing that did not make sense.

I didn't hear anything for a minute after that, so I picked up the test.

Negative.

Oh thank god! That must be what the other ones say, too, right?

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Oh no.

This is not good.

Patricia Miller POV:

That was weird… You can't drop band aids down the sink. At least not all of them…

Amber came back into the room, and tried to smile at me.

"Okay, Amber, what's up? As far as I'm concerned, you cannot drop band-aids down the drain"

Amber looked down. "I'm potato"

"Your potato?" I ask her

"No. I'm pre ant" she said

"You're a pre ant? Amber, speak up!" I tell her

She looks up, and I see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant, Patricia. I'm freaking pregnant!" she says

"Hopefully those are tears of joy?" I ask

"But it's not Alfie's baby!"

"Amber, you're a cheater?"

"Patricia!"

"Okay, okay. Who's the father?"

"Mick"

Fredward Sweet POV:

Why did I do it? So many reasons….

First, let's start off with Eddie.

I made him stop. I made him crash. I made him die.

I couldn't live with the guilt anymore, so I asked for painkillers, and they gave me the whole thing. The nurse had to leave, so that's when I did it.

I woke up to a huge thing around and covering my stomach.

"Good. Your awake" a voice said from beside me.

"Eddie has wanted to see you" Fabian said, walking over to check the thing around my stomach. I went to take it off, but he stopped me.

"No, don't do that. Your stomach hasn't fully healed" he said, removing my hand

"What about Eddie?" I ask him, my voice weak.

"Some weird osirian magic made him come back to life" Fabian said, walking to the other side of my bed.

I just raised my eyebrows.

"I know. Weird" he said

"What's that?" I ask, gesturing to the thing on my stomach

"It's a stomach brace. It helps the stomach and other organs stay in place"

"Why would I need it?" I ask him

"We had to pump your stomach, so we cut your stomach open and yeah…" Fabian trailed off.

"Eddie" I said

"Yeah, you can see him in a little while" Fabian said

I just rolled my eyes. How long is a little while?

"I'll be back" Fabian said, leaving.

Great.

This brace is so itchy!

Nina Rutter POV:

We all went to go see Eddie. Fabian went to go see Freddie. I guess he's okay.

"I'm taking the stairs" Amber said, and went and opened the door, and went up.

Ryan and I shared a look.

"She must be scared of the elevator" Ryan said

"Enough to go up four flights of stairs?" I ask

"I guess" and the elevator came, and we stepped in.

When we got up there, Amber was already sitting there, waiting for us.

"You should try taking the stairs. Much faster" Amber says, getting up from the chair she was in.

"No thanks" Ryan and I say at the same time.

"Well, I wasn't expecting mom too, but Ryan, you're a kid! Get off your butt and move!" Amber says

"Thanks, Amber!" I say

"Yeah, thanks" Ryan says sarcastically

"You're welcome" Amber smiles

We enter the room and look at the bed.

"Uh, where's Eddie?"

"The window is open"

"And so is the pain killers and they are all gone"

**Love you…. Boomba. Thomas still needs to admit it!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Megan. I waited all day to talk to you! PLEASE ANSWER ME!**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favorting!**

**-Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my belief about Thomas being James.**

_I think. I'm. Pregnant._

_I am building Amber a better, pinker, new studio. She finally finds something she loves, she gets paid, she can meet celebrities, and she's good at, then the idiot comes and burns down the entire studio._

_"I'm pregnant, Patricia. I'm freaking pregnant!"_

_"But it's not Alfie's baby!"_

_I couldn't live with the guilt anymore, so I asked for painkillers, and they gave me the whole thing. The nurse had to leave, so that's when I did it._

_"Some weird osirian magic made him come back to life"_

_"Uh, where's Eddie?"_

_"The window is open"_

_"And so is the pain killers and they are all gone"_

Ryan Rutter POV:

"Don't worry! I'm not dead!" a voice called out from behind us.

We all turned, and Uncle Eddie was standing there.

"Then, how do you explain this?" Amber asks, with her hands on her hips

"Uh, the room was hot, so I opened the window. I dropped the Advil all over the floor a few minutes ago, and I put them in the garbage!" Uncle Eddie said

"Oh. That explains it" Mom said

"How's Freddie?" Uncle Eddie asks, sitting on the bed

"I think he's okay" Mom said

"As much as I love this hospital talk, can Amber and I go to the cafeteria?" I ask Mom

"Yeah, sure. Just stay away from the raisins. They aren't good" Uncle Eddie warned us

"I think they were talking to me and of course" Mom said, taking out money and giving it to me.

Amber and I left the room, and bumped into Dad. Like, literally, Amber tripped and fell into him.

"Hi Dad" I said

"Hi…. Is your mother with Eddie?" dad asked

"Yeah. Amber and I are going down to the cafeteria to eat something" I said, gesturing to Amber who was standing beside me looking at something out the window.

"Okay… I need to go. Bye" dad said, walking into a room.

Amber and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was… strange" Amber said

"I know"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU" we heard Dad's voice come from inside.

That only made Amber and I laugh harder. I don't think it's normal to see two pre-teens full out laughing on the floor in the hospital. After about five minutes, we got back up and we walked into the elevator.

"I'm going down the stairs" Amber said, starting to walk towards them

"I'm coming with you" I said, and followed her. There was nobody else on the stairs.

We made it down there in about 2 minutes, partly because we were running down them.

"See? Much faster" Amber says

"Why don't you take the elevator?" I ask her

"Because, it's much faster, and I got stuck in one once" she says

"Ohhh. Where is the-" but Amber cuts me off

"It's over there" she points and we go into it.

There is no one in there.

The door closes behind us.

"Hello, twins"

Amber Lewis POV:

How am I going to tell Alfie? He will be devastated! Patricia kind of passed out when I told her Mick was the father….

So, I am waiting for her to come back to and help me figure out ways to tell Alfie. The front door opens, and Nina walks in.

"Where are Ryan and Amber?" I ask her

"I'm not sure… I thought they came back here!" Nina says

"They probably went back to school" I say

"Or they're waiting for Eddie to be discharged. Anyway, where's Patricia?" she asks

"Oh, she passed out when I told her Mick was the father of my baby" I say

"Mick is the what?" Nina screeched, waking up the babies

"Yeah…. Mick kind of raped me, and here we are!" I smile nervously

Nina moves to go get the babies.

"Great! Ryan gets raped by Talia, and she is pregnant. You get raped by Mick, and now you are too!" Nina says, probably to herself

"Yeah… How am I going to tell Alfie?" I whine

"I don't know. Maybe… don't?"

"Nina, that wouldn't work! Bring him to the hospital, without telling him, and have the doctor tell him, then I tell him!" I say

"That could work" Nina says, rocking the babies.

"See? I'm a little bit of a genius!"

Alfred Lewis POV:

"Okay, so why do you want to help?" I ask

Bob and I are interviewing people. Well, actually more like me, because Bob is working. This is the 14th one. The other ones are pretty weird, but this girl is pretty nice. The ones before her have Mohawks, beards, some don't even look like their college student. And one of them was wearing only a bra. ONLY a bra. Yeah…. Steve didn't get it.

"I want to work with this project because I believe that I can do something like this" Lisa told me

"What experience do you have?" I ask

"I've done fliers, and I helped design the interior of the new boarding school" she says

"Okay, thanks Lisa. You are at the top of the list, because, just between you and me, everyone else has freaked me out" I tell her

She laughs. "I've seen you have met Steve"

I nod. "Sadly, yes"

"Bye, Mr. Lewis" she says, leaving

"Bye" I call after her

I lean back, and watch a girl wearing a bikini come into the office.

"NEXT!" I call as soon as she enters

She frowns and leaves.

"Alfie, there are no more" Bob says

"Okay. Lisa Fasciglione gets the job" I say, handing him a piece of paper.

He nods, and then leaves.

I sigh…. There are more weirdoes in this world then I thought.

**Okay. Hope you liked. Boomba!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Um…. I don't know what to say except: I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GET THIS LONG BETWEEN UPDATES! Between school, allergies, and thinking I had an ear infection (Yeah, my mom wasted 30 dollars…), it just got to hectic. Just, remember, I will not give up on this story, no matter how long it takes between updates.**

**-Thanks for reading, subscribing, and everything. I love you all.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own hardly any of this.**

Amber Lewis POV:

I was looking in the mirror, with my shirt pulled up, and standing sideways.

"You can't see it that much" I muttered to myself. It was true. Only a tiny bump. Alfie shouldn't notice yet.

"Hey, Amber, Alfie just called to see if you were home" Patricia said, walking in

"Yeah, he's been acting really strange" I wasn't really paying attention

"Amber, are you okay?" Patricia asked, coming fully into the room and standing next to me in the mirror

I pulled my shirt back down and turned to her. "Honestly? No. I'm not okay. Do you know what it feels like to be having someone else's baby?"

"Actually I do" Patricia says, sitting on the bed

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting next to her

"Let's just say, Christina did not come from Mara…"

"So, that means…" I trailed off

"Yeah, Christina is actually my daughter, but Jerome and Mara took her"

"Really?! Does Eddie know?" I ask her

"No, but I need to tell him. Because, if I don't, the information is going to come bite me in the ass sooner or later"

I was about to reply when Nina comes running in.

"Guys, Fabian called. Amber and Ryan are trapped"

Ryan Rutter POV:

Amber and I turn around. Vera and Joy are standing there. We turn to run, but Talia and Mick are standing there.

"You have nowhere to run" Talia says

"Sit down" Vera demands

Amber and I sit on one of the tables.

"Good. Now, would you like to meet our new team mate?" Joy asks

"Sure, why not?" Amber says

A person comes out from behind them.

Or should we say spirit?"

"Senkhara!" Amber and I say at the same time

"Hello, children. Amber, I don't think we have met yet" Senkhara says, turning to Amber

"Oh, really? Then how do you know my name?" Amber was acting like she was a bad-ass teenager… Maybe her bi-whatever stuff makes it happen….

Amber Rutter POV:

I am not acting like this because of my bipolar syndrome. I… I want to prove to Ryan that I can handle this on my own. He's been treating me like I'm two.

"Silence, child" Senkhara said

"No, I don't think I want to" I said

"Amber, stop!" Ryan said from next to me

"No, let her keep going" Joy said

"Take my hand, child" Senkhara said, holding out her hand to me

I touched it, and Ryan literally dragged me away.

"Ryan, let me go!" I said, getting away from him

"Amber, why did you touch her?" Ryan asked

"Because I wanted to prove to you that I'm more than a girl that has problems and needs guidance!"

"I never said that!"

"Ryan, I know you! You were thinking it! You told me that's what you thought when Olivia told you she had dyslexia!"

"That is something totally different!"

We were too busy arguing to see that Senkhara had disappeared, Joy was recording this, and a person looked in to the cafeteria window, looked in, and ran away.

"Yeah? Well, you seem to like Olivia more then you like your twin, A.K.A your best friend ever since Malak bullied you back in third grade!"

"Maybe I do! Maybe I do like Olivia more then you! Maybe you're just a stupid, idiotic, selfish brat that deserves to get abused"

He just crossed the line. He knew it too.

"Oh my god, Amber, I'm-" I cut him off

"Save it, Ryan" I said, and walked away from him.

"See, Amber? This is why-" Vera started, but I cut her off too.

"Don't say anything" I said, and went to the door. It was unlocked, so I pushed open and ran out. I left Ryan with them.

I ran into the elevator. I needed to go into a different room. I just needed to get away from him.

Once the elevator opened on the fifth floor, I ran. I knew where Dad's office was, and I had a bobby pin in my pocket. He was probably doing something with his patients or whatever.

I opened the door in about 30 seconds and went in. Thankfully, he wasn't in here. I shut the door and sat down in the corner. That's where I broke.

Doesn't he know that I try things? To get away? From life? From my so called friends? They all call me stupid, all think that I have mental problems. And I have medication for my stupid problem that I take, but once in a while I forget and I can control it, like Mr. Stathidis. I sat up.

That's where I could go!

Wait, he's teaching.

Sighing, I leaned back. I rolled up my sleeve and looked. I'm surprised Ryan hasn't seen them yet. And, why am I thinking about Ryan? I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

**Sorry, Megan, I lied. This is where I'm gonna stop….. I didn't know what to write next. Oh well. LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry for such long wait, again…**


	56. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! I could write a 5-page letter to Justin Bieber about his hair, and his hair only. **

**-Thanks for reviews. I am going to give all of you a virtual hug. Your reviews are amazing, and I couldn't ask for anything more from you guys.**

**-Subscribing me, subscribing the story, favoriting me, favoriting the story is amazing. Justin Bieber pictures of him and his new hair cut will be passed out to all of you.**

**So, I am going to have a new OC in the story. Haha, Megan, hope you like it.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Anubis. Only my weird dream that I had last night with Fabian and Mick…..**

Fabian Rutter POV:

I ran up to the door and saw Ryan and Amber fighting, and they were being held captive! So, of course I called and told Nina, but it got cut short because they needed me in a room.

I was in there for a good twenty to twenty five minutes, and then I decided to go up to my office. I went to unlock it, but it just came open. That was weird…. I almost didn't notice the girl in a ball in the corner of the room.

"What the…" I said to myself

Approaching it, I saw it was Amber. It looked like she had been crying. Her arm had red marks that looked like scratches. Or cuts. When I got closer, I saw there were cuts. And lots of them.

But that doesn't make sense. Amber seems like an overly enthusiastic girl.

Seems there is more to her then meets the eye.

At that moment, she opened her eyes.

"What am I doing here?" she muttered

"I could ask you the same thing" I said

She jumps and looks at me.

"You scared me" she said

"Sorry" I laughed

She sat up, and noticed that her cuts were showing. She pulled down her sleeve, but I stopped her.

"Don't bother. I already saw them" I said, leaning against my desk

Amber just looked down.

"I just want to know why"

"Trust me; there is a lot of explaining to do"

"Does this have anything to do with Ryan?" I ask her

She doesn't answer; just starts crying again.

"Whoa, what did I do?" I ask

"Ryan… Ryan is a meanie" she says

"How is he a meanie?"

She gets up, and does something surprising. She actually hugs me.

"Daddy, he, he said" She sobbed

"What did he say?"

"He said that I am a selfish, stupid, idiotic brat that… that" she starts

"He said this… to you?" I ask, not believing it

"That's not the worst part"

"Then what is?"

"He said that I deserve to be abused" she said

I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't breathe; I was holding her so tight.

"Ryan… said this… to you?" I ask again

I just feel her nod.

"He should be lucky that he is in a different room" I say

She pulls away, and I see there are still tears falling.

"But, he's right. I'm not good for anything. I'm stupid. I don't know why anyone would want me. And I doubt that anyone would miss me if I died… Well, maybe one person, but she is in Iowa" she says

"Amber, how could you think these things?" I ask her

"Because they're true! I'm ugly, I'm fat, and I don't do anything to help anything!" she cries

"Honey, you have got to stop thinking these things about yourself. A lot of people would miss you!"

"Yeah right" she says

I hug her again, and Nina comes in with Ryan.

"Come on, Amber, let's get home" Nina says

"Okay…" she says

Ryan looks at me.

"Actually, Nina, you take Ryan home. I'll follow you with Amber" I say

"But I thought Ryan and Amber would want to be together" Nina says

"No, besides, it could be father-daughter bonding time" I say

She sighs. "Okay, Ryan. Let's go"

They leave.

"Thanks, for that. I don't think that I would be able to handle it without throwing him out the window" she says

I laugh. "Your welcome. Let's go" I say. I pick up my normal shirt and throw it over the tank that I wear under the doctor stuff, and we got out of there.

We drove him in peace.

"Are you going to kill Ryan?" Amber asks me

"No. Maybe. Are you?" I ask

"I doubt it…" she says

We both get out and go inside.

"Okay, what is going on between you two? I mentioned your name and Ryan left the room" Nina says

"We just had a very bad fight" Amber says

"About what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I kind of ruined dad's tank because of it…" Amber says

"You did what?!"

I take off my shirt and look at it. Sure enough, there were little smudges on it.

"It's okay, Fabian. It should come out" Nina says

I just kind of laugh.

We all go in to the common room, where the other Amber, Patricia, and Ryan are. Amber grabs my hand, and we both sit on one of the chairs.

"Okay, so Amber, we have a surprise for you" older Amber says

"What?" young Amber asks

We have been sitting in silence for the past five minutes. The way I've been looking at Ryan is pretty harshly. He and Amber have been doing this weird one of them stares at the other, then when the other one looks at them the one staring looks away. It's actually kind of funny to watch.

"It's me!" someone says jumping out from behind the couch.

I have never seen her before.

Amber has, apparently, because she lets go of my hand and runs up and gives the girl a hug.

"Megan!" Amber squeals

Ryan Rutter POV:

Oh god. What the hell did I just say? Oh no. That wasn't good. I really need to have a filter.

Amber just ran out of the room, leaving me alone with everyone.

Let's just say, that wasn't pretty.

Talia and Vera were fighting over the baby, and what they were going to name it. I was pretending to be listening, even though I could not care less about it.

Mick and Joy were outside, doing whatever.

Mom came and got me, it was kind of weird because they didn't even look up from the fight they were having.

"Hello, Ryan" she says

"Hi" I reply. I was still mad about the whole fight thing between me and Amber.

We rode up, and went to go get Amber.

Mom and dad were talking, but I wasn't listening. I was just looking down at the ground, then looked up at Dad. He did not look very happy.

I saw Amber out of the corner of my eye. She was looking down, too. Mom just left and I followed her. When we got home, Aunt Amber and Aunt Patricia were standing there, with a girl that looked to be about my age.

"Who's she?" I ask

"I'm Megan. I met Amber over the internet, and I just moved here! Do you know where she would be?" Megan asked. I went out of the room, into the common room.

Soon, Aunt Amber, the girl Megan, and Aunt Patricia came in.

"Anyway, I'm Megan, I've known Amber for about 2 months, and I'm ten" Megan introduces herself

"Hi, I'm Amber, and this is Patricia. This is Ryan" Aunt Amber says

Megan just looks at me. "Wow" she says

"Wow what?"

"I was expecting something… different. Oh well…." Megan says

"Amber should be here in a few minutes, Megan. I'm Nina, her mom" mom introduces herself

"Hi" Megan smiles

"Is Amber-" Mom started, but I cut her off.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT AMBER?!" I yell

The front door opens, and Megan hides.

I hear mom and her talking, along with dad. They both come in.

We sit in silence for about five minutes. During that, Dad was looking at me very harshly, and Amber and I did this weird thing where I would stare at her, then she would look at me, then I would look away, then I would look at her, and she would look away.

"So, anyway, Amber, we have a surprise for you!" Aunt Amber says

"What?" she asks

Megan jumps up and Dad looks really confused. Ha.

Amber jumps up and hugs her.

"Megan!" she squeals

**So, how did you guys like it? I almost started crying when I read the part between Amber and Fabian. Love you guys.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Im changing my pen name to BigBieberRhinosaur. Haha. Big for Big Time Rush, Bieber for Bieber, and Rhinosaur because I made that word up! So, don't freak out if you get a mail saying that this random other person named that wrote this story.**

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favroting. This is just a filler!**

**-Disclaimer: I only own my crazy obsession right now to the new One Direction song and the OC's in this chapter.**

Olivia Rutter POV:

Hannah, Dylan, and I were all playing on the playground with Aimee and Austin when a teacher came up to us.

"You guys are getting picked up early" Mr. Mazzola said. We all nodded because everyone was terrified of him. He is always yelling.

So, we grabbed everything from inside our classroom and walked down to the main office. Tina, the lady at the desk by the front door, was smiling.

"Your aunt is here to pick you up" she said

We looked at the lady next to her. She looked familiar, but other than that, I had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"You don't recognize **(THE FIRST TIME I SPELT THAT, WORD HAD NO SPELLING SUGGESTIONS FOR ME BECAUSE I MESSED IT UP SO MUCH)** me? I'm your aunt Vera" she said

That's where I knew her from.

"You stole Ryan!" I said

"What? Why would I steal my own nephew?"

"Tina, we are not going home with her!" I said

"How about I call your mom and dad and ask" Tina said

I nodded. "Yeah, do that!"

Fabian Rutter POV:

I was almost done making Nina's anniversary present when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Hi, is this Mr. Fabian Rutter?"A voice said

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you or your wife have a sister named… Vera Devinish?"

"What?! No! I'll be right over!" I said, slamming down

I went over to the school. Of course, when I got there, there was no one there but the children and the person that I guess called me.

"Hello, are you the father of these children?" the lady said

"I'm the uncle to Aimee and Austin, but yes, I am the father of the triplets." I said

"Okay, I'm Tina. This lady who claimed to be their aunt who was named Vera Devinish attempted to pick these children up" Tina said

"Yeah, don't let them leave with anybody. I'll take them home" I say

Tina nods. "Okay, bye"

"Thanks" I call as I'm heading out the door in back of the children.

"You're welcome" I hear her yell back.

"Daddy, she was about to take us home!" Olivia told me when we were all in the car.

"I know baby, she won't try anymore" I told her

"She's scary!" Austin says

I laughed a little.

"Very scary. Daddy, how did you deal with her every day?" Hannah asks

"I don't know. She was scary back then" I told them

"Uncle Fabian, was she mean?" Aimee asks

"She was more creepy then anything" and we were in the front of the house.

"Oh, before I forget, don't talk about Amber in front of Ryan, or he goes crazy" I tell them before I let them out

"Why not?" Olivia asks

"They are mad at each other"

"Why?" Hannah asks

"Because… Ryan said some mean things to Amber" I say

"Okay… did you yell at him?" Aimee asks

"Not yet" I say before opening the door and letting them out.

They ran inside, and I followed after them. Nina was just looking at me.

"Vera tried taking them" I say

"Okay, your safe" and she turns and walks back into the kitchen.

**Don't worry, next chapter Ryan gets yelled at (I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THAT), you find out BABY names, and a bit more about what Alfie is doing for Amber. Also, did you hear about that guy that JUMPED into a lion or whatever's pen? He's stupid. Even I wouldn't do that. Love you guys **

**AnD wE jUsT kEeP dOiN wHaT wE dO pReTeNdInG tHaT wE'rE cOoL.**

**music UP windows DOWN.**


	58. Chapter 57

**Im so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in God knows how long. Between school and shopping and gym and periods and crap like that, I haven't found any time to update, and when I do have time, Im too lazy to move my ass and actually do stuff.**

**-Thanks for all the reviews, subscribing, and favoriting. Just to let everyone know, I will be updating whenever I can and I will not just forget about this story.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Taylor Swift's 'The Story of Us', or JcPenny's.**

Ryan Rutter POV:

It has been three days. THREE DAYS! I am about to break. I need Amber! She hardly even talks to me even more. Wait, scratch that. She doesn't talk to me at all. Even at school. It's been pretty much hell at school. Malak and her bitch clan have been bulling me even more. I normally freak out if we have to pair up, so much that the teacher sends me to the nurse. I just go into the bathroom for the rest of the period. I eat lunch with Juni and Josh. I think Dad is going to yell at me today. You do not want to see him mad. The last time he was really mad was when Olivia spilled her red icy on the white carpet at the hotel room.

"Ryan, get out here!" a voice called

Amber Rutter POV:

I know what Taylor Swift means when she sings 'I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud'. I am about to scream in frustration. I miss him, but I don't know what to say. It would be strange, and who knows what he might scream at me. I've made nine cuts in the past three days, but that's better than other days. Probably because Dad has me on surveillance a lot of the time and now I'm sharing a room with Alyssa and Adam. I sleep on a cot. Don't get me wrong, it's actually pretty comfy, but I miss the actual bed I slept on. On the bright side, two days ago, mom and dad officially took me back or whatever. Yesterday, a random duffel bag was left in the front with all my things from Vera's house. Good, because I needed all my crap. Haha.

"Amber, come here" a voice called up the stairs.

Fabian Rutter POV:

I am pretty sure that Amber and Ryan are about to scream or something. I am. I'm not that mad at Ryan, but he still is going to be yelled at, not as much as he would have if I decided to do this on the day. I am just trying to get them to at least talk and be in the same room and make eye contact with each other. I called Ryan in.

I could already see him tense when he saw me.

"Yes, dad?" he asked

"Come sit down" I said, motioning to the couch.

He came and sat down, keeping his head down.

"Stay here" I said, before running out.

I ran up to the attic door and opened it.

"Amber, come here" I yelled up it.

I heard footsteps, and she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" she asked

"Give me your hand" I said.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind, but took my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked when I started taking her down the stairs

"Into the common room" I told her

"Why?" she asked

"Because" I said pulling her in.

"Ryan, stay-" I started to say, but I stopped.

Because of course Ryan was sitting there.

But so was Vera. And Talia. And Mick.

**Alfred Lewis:**

"And that is why we believe that aliens do exist" Louis, one of my worker, finished

"Okay, great job! And that concludes our presentations, and it is lunch time!" I said

Everyone got up and left. I was packing up my stuff, when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said, picking it up

"Hello, is this the husband of Amber Lewis?" a voice on the other side said

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"She fainted in the middle of JcPenny's, and she may have done something to her baby"

**Oh no! Alfie doesn't know about the baby yet! Eeep.**

**Good job, Ethan. FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY you ask Sarah out.**

**Love you guys.**

**P.S.**

**I think I know what I want to name the babies. Tell me if these are good:**

**Aria Paige Lewis**

**Maureen Nicole Campbell**


	59. Chapter 58

**Today is a big day. Taylor Swift put out a track 'Red' from her album 'Red', which comes out October 22****nd****. Today is Dana's birthday. Happy 16****th****, D! My math teacher still didn't notice how much trouble I'm having. The muffins tasted like SOAP. My ELA teacher says I don't write stories now. Well, if she could only see me now.**

**But I still ate them :)**

**-Thanks so much, for everything.**

**-Disclaimer: Don't own much of this. Like original characters and that stuff.**

Amber Lewis POV:

"No, I want the pink one!"

I was out shopping with Patricia, Mara, Nina, the triplets, and Patricia's kids.

"Amber, I know you're pregnant, but you have got to work with us!" Nina said.

I told Nina a little after Fabian told us to leave for some reason. Patricia says it's to yell at Ryan. Eddie, Freddie, and Jerome are in the cellar of our house. Mara, as I mentioned before, is with us, but I have no idea where she went. Alfie's are at work, and our children are at their cousins' house. Nina's youngest are at their babysitter's house.

"Aunt Amber, do you like this purse?" Olivia asked, pointing to where Dylan and Hannah were standing holding a pink clutch purse.

"Yes, sweetie! I love it!" I said, nodding at them. Dylan and Hannah ran over and gave me the purse.

"Thanks!" and they ran back over to Nina, who was on the other side of the aisle, looking at clothes.

"Amber, let's go find Mara" Patricia said.

"Fine" I say, standing up.

The next thing that happened probably wasn't great.

I tripped over a pair of shoes that were in front of me, falling on the floor, on my stomach. But that wasn't even in the worst part!

My stomach landed directly on heels, and they were digging exactly where the baby's head should be.

Edison Miller-Sweet POV:

"Come on guys, let's go watch Fabian!" I said

"Really?" Freddie and Jerome said at the same time

"Don't you want to see Fabian screaming?" I ask them, already heading up the stairs

"Hell yeah!" they both say at the same time, again, following me.

"Okay, stop that. You are really freaking me out now"

"Sorry" they say at the same time again.

"Okay, now I'm more convinced that you too are twins," I say, "Now shut up and follow me"

We reached the door and I opened it and instantly we heard screeching.

"Wow, Fabian must be madder than we thought" Jerome whispered.

We snuck into the kitchen, and looked over the counter.

"Oh no"

"What the hell…?"

"Where are Ryan and Amber?"

**Suckish, short chapter. I came up with new baby names, though.**

**Carlie Nicole Campbell**

**Kayla Lynn Lewis.**

**Poor Bieber. He got sick and threw up onstage.**

**Hope his hair is okay.**

**P.S.**

**Speaking of Bieber,**

**What does 'Swaggie' even mean? **

**I'm watching wayyyy too much Key of Awesome.**

**P.P.S.**

**That's what I do with my life now. Watch Key of Awesome's on the YouTube.**


	60. Chapter 59

**Okay. So, the character 'Megan' isn't going to be in this anymore. I still think that Bieber's hair is the HOTTEST thing known to man. I got really mad when I watched the 'As Long As You Love Me' music video again and I noticed that the girl touches it WAYYY too many times (LIKE 3 TIMES) and the dad almost punched his hair. Sigh.**

**-Check out Barely Political on YouTube, or look up Key of Awesome! That's all I do with my life. Watch Key of Awesome's. I love Jan (PRONOUCED JOHN). He is SOOOOO cute! **

**-Thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoriting.**

**-Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, plot, and my thoughts about JB's hair and how Mrs. May doesn't deserve the right to call me a bad writer that CAN'T do dialogue..**

Ryan Rutter POV:

"Hello, Ryan" a voice said behind me

"What do you want d-…?" I stopped right there, because it wasn't dad.

"We need your help!" he said

I just raised my eyebrows, and they came and sat next to me.

Dad came in, followed by Amber.

"Amber, don't run" he said, as he pulled her.

"Can I run now?" she asked, looking straight at our guests.

"What are you… OH" he said

He looked. Wow…

"Uh… can I help you?" Dad asked

"Yeah! Uhh.. we have some explaining to do" Talia said

"Amber, Ryan, go over there" dad said, pointing over in the corner.

I got up, and followed Amber into the corner. We still didn't touch, but we were standing a few inches away from each other. That's an improvement.

"Okay, now explain" dad said

"WHERE ARE AMBER AND RYAN?" Uncle Eddie, Jerome, and Freddie all shouted at the same time, walking inside.

"We are right here!" Amber and I said at the same time.

"Oh. Did you make up?" Freddie asked

"FREDDIE!" Dad said

"Sorry!"

"Okay, now, please explain" dad said, turning his attention back to Vera, Talia, Mick, and Joy.

"We were cursed by Senkhara. About 5 years ago. It… It changed us. But, finally, we came out of her trance" Vera started

"That's what made us turn into bad people. We want your help in defeating her" Mick said

"Again" Joy said

"How do we know you're not lying?" Jerome asked

"Because we can prove it to you! Amber, when did we start abusing you?" Talia asked her

"About 5 years ago…" Amber said

"See? We need to defeat her! She can't keep on cursing people!" Joy said

"Fine… But how do we defeat her?"

Alfred Lewis POV:

"What are you talking about? She is not pregnant!" I said into the receiver. They must have a different Amber Lewis… right?

"Well, that's what we are seeing right now. Please, come to the hospital" the person said

"Okay, I'll be there in five" I said, closing my phone.

I sighed, and went into my office to grab my keys.

"I'll be back in an hour" I said, walking into the planning room.

"Why?" Lisa asked

"Because Amber apparently fell and hurt the baby she DOESN'T have" I said, putting emphasis on the word 'doesn't"

"Tell her I hope it turns out alright" a voice I didn't recognize.

"Okay…?" I said, turning my head and looking. Oh. Bieber. Okay. She worked with him.

"Are you working with them today?"

"Yeah…" he said

"Okay. Well, bye" I said awkwardly

"Bye" Bob and Lisa said.

I walked out to the car. Amber doesn't have a baby! Unless she was hiding something from me, but we haven't… you know… since before the twins. So, it couldn't happen.

I pulled into the parking lot to the hospital and went inside.

"Hello, I'm looking for Amber Lewis" I said to the receptionist.

"Come with me" I followed her into the room, and there was Amber, with Patricia sitting on the chair.

"Okay… Well, I'll give you some kids some privacy…" Patricia said, getting out of the chair and walking into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Alfie" Amber said, looking down.

"Hi…" I said back.

She looked at me, and then looked back down. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I… I'm pregnant"

"I gathered. Soo…"

"I… Your… Mick…. Mick raped me. It's… It's his"

"What?!"

"Alfie, I understand if you're mad"

"Amber, it wasn't your choice. I'm not mad"

"Really?"

"Really. And, Bieber says that he hopes your okay"

"When did you talk to Justin?"

I was stuck… "Umm…. He called me and asked how you were doing…?"

"Oh. Is his hair still okay?"

"You mean is it still sticking up? Yeah, it is"

"WHERE DID YOU SEE HIM?"

"He face-timed me…?" I said it like a question again.

"Oh. Okay. I hope he's doing okay"

"Yeah, he's fine"

Patricia came in, holding some flowers.

"Do you know why Justin Bieber sent you flowers?"

"I told him about her" I said

"Give me them!" Amber said, taking the flowers.

"Hehe. They're pink"

**Okay, so this is this is the THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER! Next one is going to be (hopefully) 1,000-ish words long and Finale PART 1. Then, last one is Finale PART 2 and that will be about the same amount if not more words then the first chapter. Tell me if you want an epilogue! It'll be Ryan and Amber centric, kind of. I am not going to do it if you don't want me to, though**

**Love Bieber's hair!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Happy late birthday to my sister, Katie. I hope your birthday (October 12****th****) was a hell of a lot better than it was for me. I bet no one noticed my red, glassy, puffy eyes after the dinner outing!**

**-Thanks so, so, so much for reviewing, subscribing, and favorting. I don't deserve 'em.**

**-This is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. I am going to do an epilogue, and a chapter dedicated to all my reviewers, subscribers, and people who favorited me/ the story. Basically Im just going to list your name and say thanks.**

**-Disclaimer: I only own my sore muscles due to Just Dance 4 (I AM GOING TO GET 5 STARS ON WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL, THE EXTREME VERSION AND THE GOOD FEELING EXTREME VERSION. WE GOT THE GAME THE DAY IT CAME OUT, AND IT IS SOOO MUCH FUN!), but I do NOT own Just Dance 4 or House of Anubis. **

Fabian Rutter POV:

"Are you crazy?"

I was telling Nina about our little ally. She doesn't seem that happy about it.

"They've changed!"

"Fine, but if they get kidnapped, we are chopping off your head!" Nina said

I laughed. "You wouldn't do that… Right?"

"Oh yes I would. So, did you get them to make up?"

"Haha. No."

"Fabian, this isn't funny! They need each other, or she will never be defeated!"

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow, I promise" I went over and hugged her

"How are you going to do it?" Nina asked into my shoulder

"I don't know, Nina"

Ryan Rutter POV:

"They need each other, or she will never be defeated!" mom said

I was eavesdropping on them. I walked away and sat down.

"Really, Ryan? Really?" a voice said. I looked up.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "A girl can't talk to her twin?"

I sighed. "No, she can. You just haven't talked to me in 3 days…" I trailed off

She nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell those things at you"

"I'm sorry, too. I kind of overreacted, I guess. I don't want dad to yell at you"

"You have not seen him mad yet"

"Actually, I have. He just gets really quiet and talks in a really low voice for a few minutes"

I laughed. "Okay, maybe you have"

She smiled. "Come here"

I get up off the chair and walk over to her. She wraps her around me, and I do the same.

"Are you sure you didn't get them back together?" a voice said from behind us. I broke apart from her.

Mom and Dad (NINA AND FABIAN) were standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"No, dad didn't make us do anything. We made up on our own" Amber says

"Well, okay then" mom says, and walks into the kitchen, looking at dad.

He's just standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again, and follows mom into the kitchen.

"Wow. He must be surprised" Amber says to me

I nodded my head in agreement, and then we both went into the kitchen.

Nina Rutter POV:

"How did they make up already? I was all ready to yell at Ryan for Amber!" Fabian was rambling while I stood at the stove making Habachi Rice.

"Fabian, get over it. I thought you wanted them to be all good again!"

"I did."

"See? Why are you getting all mad about it?"

"We already made up; he doesn't need to be mad!" Ryan says, walking into the kitchen with Amber behind him.

"He's not mad about that. He's mad-" I started to say, but Fabian interrupted me

"I'm mad because your mother is putting way too many peas into the rice" Fabian finished, moving my hand from pouring more into the pan.

"Whatever. Did you guys get us Just Dance 4 yet?" Ryan asked us

"Yeah, it's downstairs. Why?" I asked

"COME ON RYAN!" Amber was already opening the door to the cellar.

"That is why" Ryan said, following Amber.

I turned to Fabian. "We have to tell them soon!"

"YOU CAN PLAY MORE AFTER DINNER!" Ryan's voice shouted up the stairs. Dylan, Hannah, and Olivia came up the stairs.

"Mommy, Ryan is not letting us play the Wii" Olivia said

"After dinner you can play more. Want to go outside and help me with the grill?" Eddie asked, walking into the kitchen

"Where did you come from?" Fabian asked

"My mom. Anyway, do you guys?"

"YES!" the triplets ran into the laundry room and we heard the door open and close.

"You're welcome" Eddie whispered as he walked out.

Patricia Miller POV:

"You are free to go" the nurse said, walking out.

"Oh THANK GOD!" Amber says, getting off the bed and putting on her shoes.

"What? Too much white?" I joked

"Yes! It needs some color!" Amber said

"Come on, let's go. Alfie brought the car around front" I said, opening the door.

We walked into the elevator, and went downstairs. We walked out into the parking lot, and got into the car.

"Let's go" and Alfie was off. The car ride was pretty silent, except the radio was blasting and once in a while Alfie would mummer something. The car stopped, and we got out and went inside.

We walked in to screaming coming from the cellar.

"Relax, they are just playing a game" Nina said, walking into the foyer

"Okay then. Wait… is that Amber? And Ryan?" Amber asked

"Yeah, they made up Fabian is mad because he didn't help. Come help with dinner, and if you're looking for Eddie, he's at the grill" Nina said

"Okay, thanks" I said

"I'm going to go change" Amber said, running upstairs.

"I'll come help, I guess" Alfie said, following Nina and I into the kitchen. Fabian was there, putting dishes away.

"Hi, Fabian" Alfie and I said at the same time

"Hi" Fabian said quietly

"Someone's mad"

Amber Rutter POV:

"Come on, Amber! How are you doing that?"

I smirked. I just beat him for the fifth time at the Extreme Version of 'Good Feeling'. He's mad.

"Hey! You beat me at 'Beauty and A Beat'!" I said back

"That's because you made me do it, and I wanted to get it over as soon as possible"

"Fine. Do you want to-" I was cut off by the door opening.

"Time for dinner!" and Ryan and I went upstairs.

"So, what was all that screaming about?" Aunt Amber asked us after we were all seated for dinner.

"Oh, Ryan is just mad because I beat him about five times at a dance" I said

"Which one?" Olivia asked me

"Extreme Version of Good Feeling. But, I beat her at the Justin Bieber one!" Ryan says

"Have you been practicing?" Alyssa asks Ryan

"Yeah, Ryan. Have you?" I raised an eyebrow

"No"

"Sure…"

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Ryan and I were about to leave when our parents called us over.

"I'm afraid there's something we have been keeping from you" dad said

"Other than we are twins?" Ryan asked. I hit him on the arm.

"Well, there's another reason why we kept you apart" dad said.

Mom started. "You two have a ton of power. If you wanted, you could rule the world. Together, you can destroy Senkhara. I know that Adam is probably the osirian, but you two have something deeper. You just need to wear these" Dad handed me a necklace, and Mom handed Ryan one.

"Seriously? Necklaces?" Ryan complained. I hit him in the back of the head this time.

"Ow" he said, rubbing where I hit him.

"So… how do they work?" I asked mom

"They work sort of like my Eye of Horus necklace" mom told us.

I took a look at it. It was a circle, with an indent on it. On one side it said 'PLACE'. The entire thing was silver, but the writing was in black. I looked over at Ryan's, and his looked like it would fit in mine.

"You two have so much power with these"

**Okay, AND DONE! Ugh, sorry for updating so late. It would've been up like twenty minutes ago, but someone *cough my grandmother cough* made me spend 15 minutes reading the bible. Sigh… Ryan, if we ever play Just Dance together, I will kick your arse! Haha….**


	62. Author Note

Authors note  
Okay. I know what you're thinking. Finally an update and its a freaking authors note. How long has it been? Well. How are you?  
I have not been writing that much because guess who got sick a few weeks ago?! I have a terrible back, head, and stomach ache. I have medicine, but even the doctor doesn't know exactly what it is! So the medicine is for Lyme, but I don't have a rash or anything. And I don't go outside.  
So the next update will DEFINITELY be before this month ends. I have a little written already, and I hope to write more soon!  
Happy late birthday to: me, papa, Kendall Schmidt from BTR, Danielle, and Dylan!  
Did you guys get 'Red' by Taylor Swift?! It is like the best album ever! I love the song 'All Too Well'!  
Okay so I think that covers it... But any more questions, you can review or PM me :)  
And to leave you off, here is something I wrote for my friend who is in cahoots (ha vocab word) with One Direction, and she went missing for a few weeks. I wrote this just to make you laugh and be like 'what...?'. It's a huge run on sentence and its just strange.  
We get Niall to come propose to you, but then uhh... Louis comes and tackles him and tries to propose to you, then Harry attacks both of them and then proposes to you, then Liam comes and beats all them up and then asks you to marry him, then Bieber and Zayn come and are like 'What the pineapples happen?" and then Niall attacks Bieber and Harry attacks Zayn then I pop out of nowhere and attack Niall because HE TOUCHED BIEBER! and then Kayla comes out and helps by attacking Harry because Zayn has amazing hair, too, but then Kayla gets distracted by Liam and he proposes to HER and then they run off into the sunset on Liam's pink unicorn, and your just standing there, trying to get me off Niall because I got him off Bieber and Im attacking him, and I might mess up his face, then Bieber proposes to me as Im attacking Niall, so I say yes and get off Niall and go next to Bieber, but HARRY is still attacking Zayn, so I help pull Harry off Zayn and Harry hits me and then him and Bieber get in a huge fight and you and Niall are just sitting there, not doing anything, and Louis is getting you guys popcorn, when I just give up with Bieber and Harry and Zayn and I just sit down and watch, but when Harry touches Biebers hair, I attack Harry and he goes flying off a cliff somewhere and Louis comes back and he's like 'WTF just happened' and were like "Harry got thrown off a cliff" so then Niall proposes to you again and you say yes, you two gallop on pink unicorns off into the sunset, and Bieber and I run off together, and then Zayn is secretly my dad so then its like the 'As Long As You Love Me' music video, and Louis is just standing there watching the entire thing in shorts...?  
Amber :)  
P.s.  
Did you hear Bieber and Selena broke up? And Bieber got pulled over. Again.


	63. Chapter 61: Finale Part 2 of 3

**This isn't the full chapter, but I will write more tonight and hopefully have the last chapter up at the very latest Sunday. We are doing Coffee Hour at church and I don't have much to do so I'll write then if I have to. The epilogue (YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT) should be out shortly after that hopefully, and then my thanks chapter a day after that.**

**-Thanks for everything you have done. **

**-Disclaimer: Sorry. I can't capture them. I DID CAPTURE A TICK THOUGH. EVEN THOUGH AGAIN I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS. AND IF I EVEN **_**HAD**_**LYME.**

Ryan Rutter POV:

"Stupid alarm clock" I groaned as I shut it off

"Why do you even set that thing if it's the weekend?"Amber asked. She was already up, doing stuff on her phone

"I think the real question is how you wake up this early! It's only eight in the morning!" I whined to her, sitting up

She just looked at me, got up and left.

I sighed, got up, and followed her

Nina Rutter POV:

I smiled when I heard amber and Ryan talking. I looked at over at Fabian. Amber came out and sat next to me.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" I said back and started clipping out coupons.

Ryan came out and sat next to amber. He looked at me and Fabian and said "are we going to defeat her today?"

"Good morning to you too" Patricia said to him

"And yes, we are going to try to" Fabian said

Ryan nodded. "When?"

"That depends"

Ryan sighed, and get up and went into the kitchen. Amber got up also and followed him in.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I whispered to Fabian

"Because Ryan would go back to bed!"

"True." I leaned back.

Fabian Rutter POV:

"Then how do we hold it?"

"Like this" and Eddie showed him how to hold it again

"What if we hold it like this?" Ryan moved his hands up further

"It might not work" Eddie explained

Ryan rolled his eyes. "What about like this?"

"Then the light thing can even get out!"

Amber was laughing so hard, and I was too.

"Ryan, just don't hold it any other way!" Eddie was trying to make Ryan understand how to hold Senkhara's crown.

"Ryan, stop being stupid!" Amber was saying through her laughter

Nina came in and took in the scene. Amber and I on the couch laughing, and Eddie and Ryan at the kitchen table holding the crown.

"I don't even want to know" Nina said and left

"Ryan, stop! The freaking power won't even get out of either the ring or the crown!" Ryan was holding it so odd that Eddie even started laughing

"Still it's stupid! The 'power' or whatever it is should go through anything!"

"Well it doesn't. So hold it the right way." and with that, Eddie stalked out, laughing.

Patricia Miller-Sweet POV:

"I have something to tell you" Talia said, looking down. Mick held her hand.

"What?" older Amber asked

"This isn't Ryan's baby. It's my ex boyfriends."

There was a silence for a few minutes, before I spoke up. "Why would you tell it was Ryan's then?!"

"I was 'evil' then. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Apology accepted" Fabian said, smiling.

"HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS I COULDN'T HAVE A BABY YET!" Ryan screamed, standing up

"You never said that" older Amber and Eddie said at the same time

"And you just SCREAMED IN MY EAR!" younger Amber added.

"Whatever." Ryan huffed and sat down and leaned back.

"Why don't we actually talk about Senkhara?" Fabian said

"I think that is a great idea, Fabian" Mick said.

"We don't know how strong she's going to be." Nina said.

"Or she gotten any new powers" Eddie said.

"Or if she got any help" I added

"Okay so there are many things as should be prepared for," Ryan said, "but I don't think that we need to be scared"

Younger Amber rolled her eyes. "Ryan. We-"she paused and gestured to everyone sitting in the common room, "are facing a big bad scary ghost lady. Understand?" she said, talking like she would go a five year old.

"Yes Amber. I understand." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Good because you need to get that into your stupid head of yours." Amber said

"Are you taking your pills?" Ryan asked her

Fabian Rutter POV:

"Are you taking your pills?" Ryan asked Amber

"Of course she is. Her neck isn't fully healed, you know" I tell him

Amber and him share a glance.

"Nice going, Ryan." Amber says sarcastically

"You haven't told them yet?!" Ryan asks

"Told us what?" Nina and I say at the same time.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Well, it's for another day, so what about Senkhara?" Amber says, trying to avoid the subject.

"Amber..."

"Do you want to tell them? Or do you want me to?" Ryan asks her

"I'll do it, thanks."Amber says, then looks back up. "I might have bi'ar syn'me" she says real quietly.

"You have what?" older Amber asks

"I have... bipolar syndrome. I have medicine though and that seems to help and our teacher is helping me and please don't be mad!" younger Amber says in one breath

"You. Have. Bipolar syndrome?" I say

Amber nods. "Yeah... Since I was eight..."

**Ehhhhh bad place to leave off but whatever. I read this ENTIRE story over again and I realized how stupid it was to have Ryan have a baby and I was cracking up, realizing how bad of a writer I am. Also, the author notes stupid thing about One Direction (I HATE THEM NOW) and Bieber was just a random thing, not to be taken seriously. Thanks so much. Love you guys **

**P.S. **

**I am still sick **** And I wrote this on my iPod, and but transferred it to my laptop, but I didn't read it over, so I apologize for mistakes!**


	64. Chapter 62: Finale 3 of 3

**I apologize for not keeping my word. I didn't realize that I would be THAT busy. Uhh, at the end, there's Ryan and his **_**GIRLY FRIEND**_** Olivia fluff… AWWWW…. **

**And let's just say, NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER bring be roller skating. Like, ever.**

**-Thanks for subscribing, reviewing, and favoriting.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or how cute my friends are together… Don't tell them I a) wrote about them and b) that I said how cute they are together**

Ryan Rutter POV:

"Since you were eight?!" Dad exclaims

Amber smiles weakly at him. "Sorry?"

"And you just now tell us?"

"It slipped my mind, and I was going to tell you, but I kind of crashed my head through a window so..."

"How could I have not noticed this?!" Dad says under his breath

"Nice going, Ryan! Now you put Fabian in a tizzy!" Aunt Patricia says to me

"Well excuse me for asking Amber a question!"

"And to answer your question, Ryan, you saw me take it earlier!" Amber tells me.

"Oh yeah..." I remembered

Aunt Patricia and Amber both roll their eyes, before turning their attention back to mom and dad.

Mom was telling dad that it was fine he didn't notice; nobody did.

"I should notice this! My daughter is bipolar and I. Didn't. Notice." Dad said, more like almost scream, at mom.

"We're going to go, we have a doctor's appointment" Talia says awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, call us when you need us" Mick says, just as awkwardly.

"Bye" we all yell, except dad, who was still going a little crazy

"No one is going anywhere!"

**THE SUSPENSE IS MADDENING! **

**(It's still Ryan's POV) **

We all turn to look, and Senkhara is standing there.

"Nobody disobeys the Forgotten Ruler" She throws a lightning bolt at the doors, which makes them ice over.

"You are foolish if you think you could destroy me!" and she tries to throw a lightning bolt at me and Amber, but we dodge it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" I yelled at her

Senkhara looked at us, before blowing air from her mouth.

Everyone froze over.

Everyone but Amber and I.

**IS THE SUSPENSE STILL MADDENING?! **

"Nice going Ryan!" Amber said to me sarcastically under her breath

"Silence!"

We just look at her.

"Where is the mask?!"

"We don't know!" Amber shouts

Senkhara evilly laughs. "You're the new one, aren't you?"

"I don't believe we met properly before"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" and she throws a lightning bolt at Amber. She quickly dodges it.

"I'm going to speak to you in any tone I want!" Amber retorts

"Hey, um, Amber, REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME BEFORE?!" I whisper shout to her

"Yes, Ryan, I do know. But I'm not going to listen to it right now" she says, still staring at Senkhara.

"Then your being a hypocrite!"

"This isn't a good time for that, hon." She walks up to Senkhara.

Amber Rutter POV: 

I don't know why I was being a bad ass. I honestly thought this whole situation was funny.

I walked straight up to Senkhara and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want the mask?" I asked her

"Where is it?!" she barked at me.

I walked over to a place in the wall. I motioned Ryan over to me.

"What?" he whispered.

I pointed at a place on the wall and looked at his ring. He wouldn't wear it so he has it on a necklace.

"Oh" and he put the ring in the place and it slid open. The mask was sitting there, with the crown underneath it. He quietly took the mask and hid it under his shirt.

"No offense, but I don't think anyone's going to want it now" I said to him before walking back over to Senkhara

"Hey!" I hear behind me. I smirked.

"You have the mask" Senkhara says

"Yes. I do. Here" I said, handing it to her.

"AMBER. DON'T DO IT!" I hear someone scream. I turn and mom, dad, and Uncle Eddie are unfrozen.

"Why not?" I ask

"Silence! Put it on" Senkhara said, smiling for the first time

"What?"

"DON'T. DO. IT. AMBER!" everyone behind me screams

I looked at Ryan, and he smiled, taking out the crown.

"I don't think Amber is going to do it." Ryan smirked, holding up the crown.

Senkhara panicked. "Put it on, Chosen One. Quickly!"

"No, I don't think I will" and with that, Ryan held the crown up to Senkhara, and said something. She screamed, and then vanished. Everyone dropped to the floor after that.

"Good job, guys!" Aunt Amber said

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about her!" Uncle Alfie said

"Unless she escapes again" Uncle Eddie says

"EDDISON!" everyone shouts

"Just being realistic!"

Fabian Rutter POV:

They did it. They defeated her. It's been two days since then. It's almost time for dinner. Nina has ordered Chinese food, which was fine with us. Amber and Ryan came trudging into the kitchen.

"What are we eating for dinner?" Amber said tiredly

"Chinese food" Nina said, looking up from her book.

"Yay!" Amber said, shooting up.

I chuckled. "Someone likes Chinese food"

"She likes it because her best friend Kayla likes it" Ryan piped in

"I do not!" Amber said

Ryan just made a noise before leaning his head on his hands.

"What's up with him?" Eddie said coming into the kitchen.

"He's in a state of depression. He claims it's because of his ex. I don't know" Amber says

"I MISS HER!" Ryan shouted suddenly

"I know I do too" Amber said, pulling him into a one-arm hug.

I looked at Nina, and she smiled. "How about now?" she mouthed

"Why don't you come into the common room?" I smiled.

"Ugh, fine" Ryan said

We stepped into the common room, and we were hit by blasting music and a loud shout.

"SURPRISE!"

Ryan Rutter POV:

"SURPRISE!"

I looked up from where my head was facing down on Amber's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Amber asked. I was too stunned to do anything.

"Well, your parents called and said that you guys weren't doing too great, so we came over!" our, but mostly Amber's, friend Kayla said.

"And you never told me that you had adorable little siblings!" our friend Danielle added.

"Well sorry!" Amber said.

Danielle and Kayla looked at each other before engulfing Amber in a hug.

"I'm sorry we weren't here for the past few weeks, I went to Massachusetts and Kayla decided to go to Pennsylvania." Danielle said

"It's okay" Amber smiled, before turning to our parents.

"What? We decided that you guys needed some cheering up, so we invited some of your friends over." Mom shrugged.

"Thank you!" Amber said, and hugged her.

"Your welcome. Now, Fabian and I are going to go do something else" and mom pulled dad out of the door.

"Ryan? You haven't said anything" Amber said, waving her hand in front of my face

"Oh… yeah? What?"

"I said, do you want to go talk to someone Mr. I MISS HER!?" Amber said, smirking.

"Who?" Amber just pointed, where Olivia was doing who knows what with Angel.

"Uh, no, I'm good!" I said quickly.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "BE A MAN AND GO TALK TO HER!"

"Ugh. Fine. Only if Amber come with me and talks to Angel too"

"I will."

"Great. So, you first" I said, pushing her in front of me.

Amber rolled her eyes and went over to them, with me following.

"Hey guys" Amber says, sitting down next to Angel.

"Hi…" Angel says, unsure.

"Ryan. Sit your butt down. I didn't come here just to see you stand there GAWKING AT OLIVIA!" Kayla screamed across the room.

I turned red.

"Kayla! You do not say that… even though it's true" Amber said

I stayed silent and kept looking down.

"Oh. GOOD JOB GUYS. Now, we need to go give them some space. Come on" Amber said, getting up and taking Angel, Danielle, and Kayla with her.

We stayed in awkward silence before Olivia started talking. "Look, I made some mistakes, okay? And… I'm sorry. I just want things the way it was before all this started."

I looked up and saw her looking at me.

"And I doubt you will ever forgive me for becoming one of them"

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"Olivia, I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes." I told her.

She stood up and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't even see her fling herself into my arms.

"I missed you" she whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you too"

We pulled back and started leaning in.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

We turn our heads to see Angel, Amber, Aunt Amber, Dad, Mom, Danielle, and Kayla come running in.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Maybe…"

**Ahhhh sucky ending. I can't write story endings. Epilogue will be out by the end of the week, hopefully, and thanks will be out tomorrow. **

**I love you guys.**

**Amber Rita **


	65. Thanks so much :)

**Sooo. The thanks chapter… Yup. Thanks so, so, so, so, so, SO much. **

_**ALERTS:**_

Anna Bliss aka Ivy B

Danika19

Destinyfatelife

EliseScriboSummer

HOAluver7089

ILoveAnime101

IlovePink247

JustineHoA

KBB15

OsnapitzCori7110

Posideon

SibunaFreak123

Sibunaismylife

That Elusive Reader

Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers

YouGiveMeMyPerfectDay

blugumball

caseydubs

emmyallheart

geenjellybean

gingerluv

gymnastgirl26

harryanubislover415

houseofanubisfan2

kjbamforth

kswiftie13

myaddictionanubis

natnat116129

oseto29

pineapples have feelings

trixiealeeyaaaronsmalfoypott er

tvdxobssessed

_**FAVES:**_

IlovePink247

JaylaHeart

KBB15

MrsHoran1560

OsnapitzCori7110

Posideon

Reader Freak 2013

RememberDecemberBaby

RoseWeasley929

SibunaFreak123

Sibunaismylife

Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers

XOXMysteriousMoonXOX

YouGiveMeMyPerfectDay

blugumball

gingerluv

houseofanubisfan2

kswiftie13

myaddictionanubis

pineapples have feelings

trixiealeeyaaaronsmalfoypott er

tvdxobssessed

two-of-a-kind13313

_**REVIEWS:**_

_kswiftie_

_All the guests_

_bryna_

_signer_

_howardcarterrocks_

_egyptian warrior_

_ilovepink247_

_peave3000_

_kitkat luv/kitty_

_tvdxobsessed_

_oseto29_

_JaylaHeart_

_SibunaFreak123_

_DarrenVampGirl_

_OsnapitzCori7110_

_KBB15_

_houseofanubisfan2_

_trixiealeeyaaaronsmalfovpott er_

_**MY FLAMER, MIKE.**_

_MrsHoran1560 _

_artist98_

_That Elusive Reader_

**And, the guest Melanie, thanks so much!**

**Thank you guys so much for everything. I couldn't do this without you guys **** and in the reviews, if it has your penname wrong, you can yell at me. Like, 5 times because I wrote them from a different document. More like typed… whatever.**

**Thanks for all your kind words. I don't deserve them at all. I suck. **

**YES. KAYLA. I DO. HA HA HA HA!**

**I love you guys, and keep your eyes peeled for the epilogue. You don't need to read it though.**

**Love you **

**Amber. **


	66. Epilogue (FINALLY)

**-Hey guys. I'm sorry for making you wait for this... I almost wasn't going to do it but JaylaHeart told me I should.**

**-Jan, pronounced John, is played by Jan Uckowzki :))) if you have ever watched a Key of Awesome, you will know him by playing Justin Bieber or Niall Horan. **

**-thanks for reviews, subscribing, and favoring! **  
**-Don't own House of Anubis**.

Ryan's POV  
"Ryan, you got it ALL over!" Amber says as she and Olivia walk up to the table.  
"I only threw like five!" I shot back, rolling my eyes.  
"You threw like fifty!" Olivia says as she sits down between Amber and I. Amber sits back down, next to Olivia and Jan, her boyfriend.  
"Livi, that is not helping!"  
"You haven't seen the melted chocolate. Why did you throw some at me in the first place?!" Amber asks me  
"Why did I throw some?! I am not the one that started it."  
Amber just rolls her eyes and turns back to Jan. I'm really surprised she actually started dating again after Angel broke her heart. Shortly after that, she got locked in a classroom with five seventh and eighth grade boys. I'm not sure what exactly happened because Amber won't talk about it and no one will tell me, but I think they were about to rape her or some big thing like that. Our math teacher that year came in right before they started. Mr. Rondini, the teacher, got the full story somehow, and told our parents. I think Jan was in the office right after it happened, and he comforted her, and it blossomed from there. I don't even know how he was able to talk to her, she wouldn't talk to me for a few days. Now, the only boys she trusts are our family, me, Jan, and Angel. Why she is friends with Angel still, I don't know, but she did set up him and her best friend Kayla.  
It's been five years since the whole Senkhara thing. Talia had her baby, and her name is Ana Joan Campbell. Mick and Vera help raise her, since there is no dad. Aunt Amber also had her baby. Her name is Taylor Marie Lewis. Uncle Alfie and Mick know who's baby it is. Uncle Alfie wasn't mad and thinks of her as his own child. Mick felt and still feels guilty about it but he comes to visit sometimes. Aunt Patricia told Uncle Eddie about the baby with Jerome. He got mad, storm-out-of-the-room mad. But yada-yada-yada they talked and they're happy.  
Mom, dad, Uncle Eddie, Aunt Patricia, Uncle Alfie, and Aunt Amber have told Amber and I more stories about the house of Anubis. For one year, mom wasn't there and this girl KT came with a key and her and uncle Eddie had to save the world or something. And then there was Willow. We had to build a few new rooms, but other than that,  
nothing has changed.  
"Ryan..?" I heard my name  
"What?" I look up and see Amber.  
"The bell rang. We have to go see Mr. Mean" she says, walking out the doors. I sigh and follow her out the door.  
-—–-

**Sucky ending, yes I know. I made a twitter and Instagram, duetmonsterz. I think I might take a break from writing, post a one shot for my writing challenge with someone soon. But, uh, yeah. Thanks so much for everything. Love you. Oh and I wrote and posted this on my iPod so like yeah. Sorry for mistakes. **  
**SWAGGIE **


End file.
